


[yoonie created Soccer Team]

by blingblingjonghyunbby



Category: ASTRO (Band), Akdong Musician, Korean Actor RPF, Lee Hi (Musician), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi, Soccer AU, Texting, a mess, binu is coming together wink wonk love me some visuals, dumb, junhyuk bffs makes me soft, lad chanwoo, moonbin and chanwoo are the bestest friends, my small kid raesung has arrived, no jinyoon but i mean jinyoon tho, some blackpink and astro in the bg bc i love everyone, someone help yoyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingjonghyunbby/pseuds/blingblingjonghyunbby
Summary: yoonie: Heynamtae: hey bbyjune: hi?june: what is this?bobbo: yo yo yiggity yojune: how do I unsubscribe?~Winner and iKon are in a private school soccer team.And they have a groupchat..i guess





	1. [yoonie created Soccer Team]

[yoonie created Soccer Team]

[ _ yoonie _ added  _ KimHanbin, princejinwoo, shoonie, mino, namtae, bobbo,yoyo, jinhwannie, june, dongdong,  _ and  _ chanu _ to Soccer Team]

**yoonie** : Hey

**namtae** : hey bby

**june** : hi?

**june** : what is this?

**bobbo** : yo yo yiggity yo

**june** : how do I unsubscribe?

**dongdong** : hi soccer teammates!! (o^▽^o)

**june** : the sun has risen

**dongdong** : june and I cant wait to play with you guys next semester!! (⌒ω⌒)

**KimHanbin** : hello

**mino** : YEE HAWW HOWDY PARTNERS

 

[ _ KimHanbin _ kicked  _ mino _ out of the chat]

 

**june** : lol

**namtae** : LOL

**shoonie** : 20 seconds is a new record

[ _ namtae _ added  _ mino _ to the chat]  
  
  
  


**mino** :

 

**mino** : there’s a snake in ma boot and a snake in ma heart

**KimHanbin** : I hate cowboys

**bobbo** : he just kinkshamed u partner   

**yoyo** : rip mino

**yoyo** : also hi! :)

**mino** : ;(

**yoonie** : Hi Yunhyeong!

**yoyo** : Hi Seungyoon!

**chanu** : ship it

**june** : who?

**chanu** : yunhyeong and seungyoon

**june** : no I mean

**june** : who tf are you?

**chanu** : chanwoo

**june** : ???

**chanu** : I’m in your soccer team

**june** : ???

**chanu** : i’m the one in the year below

**chanu** : you’re the one that my friend tells me looks like if a sex doll was on sesame street

**dongdong** : OHMYGOSH

**june** : wow

**dongdong** : THAT’S SO TRUE

**june** : first of all

**june** : how dare you?

**june** : secondly

**june** : what is this chat? @yoonie?

**yoonie** : I made a chat for next semester’s new soccer team.

**yoonie** : Hanbin and I are your new co-captains, and we thought it’d be good for everyone to be well acquainted during break in this family friendly™ group chat.

**mino** : this isn’t family friendly™ I’ve already been #attacked in less than 15 minutes

**bobbo** : yeh but u desesrved it

**KimHanbin** : you deserved it

**bobbo** : jinx

**jinhwannie** : gay

**shoonie** : * slams fist on table * here he is.

**jinhwannie** : ;)

**bobbo** : ur literally always on ur phone where were u boo?

**jinhwannie** : I just woke up

**KimHanbin** : it’s 2pm though

**jinhwannie** : oh sorry

**jinhwannie** : **I just woke up

**june** : relatable

**jinhwannie** : I know

**KimHanbin** : I don’t really know any of you guys but my name is Hanbin, I play attacking midfield and I’m your co-captain for next semester

**KimHanbin** : I will make a poll and send it to your emails to figure out a training timetable as well as rosters and email you equipment and uniform updates

**KimHanbin** : Feel free to contact me or ask questions

**shoonie** : yeah I have a question

**shoonie** : are you a robot?

**yoonie** : Just because he’s more eloquent than you doesn’t mean he’s a robot, you’re just dumb.

**shoonie** : :(

**bobbo** : lol arnt u the new kid hanbin?

**KimHanbin** : Um yeah I am

**bobbo** : dope I’m bobby

**KimHanbin** : hi

**mino** : we should all send selfies for Hanbin and Chanwoo so they know who we are and stuff

**jinhwannie** : a surprisingly good idea

**mino** : not just an ugly face

**KimHanbin** : that would be nice

**yoyo** : I nominate yoonie senpai to go first

**princejinwoo** : what?

**namtae** : did the words yoonie and senpai trigger you jinwoo?

**shoonie** : fucking weeb

**princejinwoo** : T_T

**mino** : jinwoo! We’re all sending selfies/photos to the soccer team so everyone knows our faces and stuff xx

**princejinwoo** : cute xx

**yoonie** : I’ll go then

**yoonie** : Here @KimHanbin and @chanu, your captain, Kang Seungyoon,  and central midfielder 

**yoonie** :

**chanu:** thank u oppa

**KimHanbin** : you’re handsome what the heck 

**jinhwannie** : beauty. art. would die for u. 

**jinhwannie** : me next 

**jinhwannie** : kim jinhwan, right winger 

**jinhwannie** :

**namtae** : 10/10

**dongdong** : i’m sitting with june, he says “wow he’s pretty”

**dongdong** : and then he said “dont tell anyone i said that”

**dongdong** : “donghyuk are you typing out what i say into the group chat?”

**chanu** : run

**dongdong** : “dude stop what the fujwoqbqinealLUL#FI OFJjoeagob 

**bobbo** : im crying wnaht happened 

**jinhwannie** : thanks @june x

**princejinwoo** : do you know him? 

**jinhwannie** : no but anything for my fans 

**dongdong** : june tackled me ( ; ω ; )

**shoonie** : rip

**shoonie** :

**shoonie** : heyyyyy ;) seunghoon ;);) defensive midfielder here ;);) **namtae** : egg

**mino** : ^^

**shoonie** : its ur go gay shits 

  
**mino** : okay!!! I’m song minho!

**mino:**  


**mino** : centre half-back wow

**min** **yoyo** : cutie

**namtae** : u single?

**mino** : haha nah ;)

**namtae** : dang 

**mino** : share pics and maybe i’ll change my mind? Haha ;)

**namtae** :

**namtae** : im on a train

**namtae** : also left full back

**namtae** : also my name is nam taehyun

**KimHanbin** : ur coat looks fluffy

**namtae** : thanks

**mino** : (*♡∀♡)

**mino** : can anyone be softer than that?

**yoyo** :

**mino** : YEET nvm

**yoyo** : my name is song yunhyeong and i am right full back :) 

**dongdong** : you’re so pretty!! (*°▽°*) you were in my maths class last year!

**yoyo** : thank you! 

**yoyo** : dong? As in donghyuk? 

**dongdong** : yeah! Kim Donghyuk

**yoyo** : omg u let me copy ur hw once i love you

**dongdong** : aw thank you! Haha (´ ω `♡)

**yoonie** : This is the kind of team love I like to see

**KimHanbin** : you guys are all really nice looking

**dongdong** : wait till you see my friend junhoe!

**chanu** : send pics @dongdong you sound soft

**dongdong** : okay! 

**namtae** : i’m excited

**dongdong** :

**june** : stunning. ethereal. angel sent from heaven. my one true love. visuals of this generation

**dongdong** : haha shut up june :P

**dongdong** : i am left winger this year ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

**jinhwannie** : heyyyyyy we winger buddies 

**dongdong** : winger buddies (´ ∀ ` *)

**chanu** :

**chanu** : you are so cute 

**yoyo** : ^^

**KimHanbin** : ^^

**namtae** : ^^

**jinhwannie** : ^^

**bobbo** : ^^

**mino** : ^^

**yoonie** : ^^

**dongdong** : (〃＾▽＾〃)

**dongdong** : Junhoe it’s your turn!!

**june** : wot

**KimHanbin** : show me your face sassy boy

**bobbo** : yah who the fuck are u?

**chanu** : i wanna see ur muppet face

**june** : ew alright 

**june** :

**june** : koo junhoe

**june** : im goalkeeper

**jinhwannie:**

****

**namtae** : same 

**june** : ?

**bobbo** : ur hot but i understand the seasame st thing now lololmao

**chanu** : right! I was about to say 

**june** : wow! thanks so much!1!1!! (≧◡≦) ♡(≧◡≦) ♡ haha really means a lot :3

**dongdong** : calm down june they think you’re hot!

**KimHanbin** : the soccer team wasn’t all really hot like you guys in my old school 

**mino** : dw bobby isnt hot

**yoonie** : Where’s the lie?

**bobbo** : WOW i. Am. ofFenedE. I am vry handsome 

**bobbo** : sometimes

**KimHanbin** : prove it

**bobbo** :

**KimHanbin** : what

**june** : ew

**jinhwannie** : mwah gorgeous 

**bobbo** :

**bobbo** : but freal im yalls striker 

**june** : ew

**bobbo** : why do you hate me

**june** : u encouraged the muppet meme

**KimHanbin** : what is happening 

**bobbo** : time to send your photo boo

**KimHanbin** : uh no

**KimHanbin** : uh jinwoo hasn’t sent one yet

**shoonie** : dont do that to your self esteem 

**KimHanbin** : wot

**chanu** : even I know what jinwoo looks like hyung 

**june** : same

**yoyo** : oh man i need a jinwoo photo rn 

**yoyo** : his selfies give me purpose 

**jinhwannie** : he doesn’t check his phone ever he won’t reply

**yoonie** : Hey, @princejinwoo can you send a selfie for hanbin?

**jinhwannie** : as if that’ll work

**princejinwoo** : sure yoonie! x

**jinhwannie** : nvm

**princejinwoo** : im sick and im still in bed so don’t be mean or anything

**princejinwoo** :

**princejinwoo** : i am the withdrawn striker :) xx 

**mino** :

**namtae** :

**chanu** : i love couples halloween costumes

**KimHanbin** : …

**KimHanbin** : are you serious?

**bobbo** : yeah we know

**KimHanbin** : shit

**chanu** : yeah my ugly ass dont wanna compete with you beautiful people im quitting the team

**yoonie** : Chanwoo no!

**jinhwannie** : my BABY

**chanu** : you aint my mum

**jinhwannie** : excuse me?

**chanu** : sorry mama won’t happen again (シ_ _)シ

**jinhwannie** : chanwoo is giving me reasons to keep going

**chanu** :

**chanu** : thanks mama

**yoyo** : i wanna see what chanwoo looks like

**mino** : same

**bobbo** : same

**june** : yeh the little shit

**chanu** : sure i have nothing to hide im adorable

**chanu** :

**chanu** : its me jung chanwoo and i am your centre half back 

**yoyo** :

**jinhwannie** : you look tiny omg 

**bobbo** : ur tiny

**jinhwannie** : die maybe?

**jinhwannie** : hes a baby he cant be that much taller than me

**chanwoo** : lol im like 184 or something 

**jinhwannie** :

**KimHanbin** : how tall are you jinhwan?

**jinhwannie** : i dont wanna talk about it

**bobbo** : LOL

**jinhwannie** : dont

**bobbo** : he’s SHORT

**jinhwannie** : boi

**bobbo** : he

**bobbo** : is

[ _ jinhwannie _ kicked  _ bobbo _ out of the chat]

**june** : finally 

**jinhwannie** : who needs a striker?

[ _ yoon _ added  _ bobbo _ to the chat]

**jinhwannie** : can’t believe you snitched on us to yoon

**bobbo** : how do u know i snithced?

**KimHanbin** : did you?

**yoon** : Yeah he did

**bobbo** : ^^

**KimHanbin** : lol

**bobbo** : anyway

**jinhwannie** : this is cyberbullying i thought u were my best friend bobby ;(

**bobbo** : i am ;(

**chanu** : pure

**chanu** :

**yoon** : Jinhwan is 165 

**yoon** : He’s also a little bitch sometimes 

chanu:

**jinhwannie** : wow

**KimHanbin** : that’s so cute though

**namtae** : heard someone call jinhwan short and cute what happened

**namtae** : boy run @KimHanbin

**KimHanbin** : uh

**KimHanbin** : no

**jinhwannie** : cute?

**bobbo** : hahahah HANBIN where’s your selfie?

**namtae** : yeah

**mino** : yeah

**chanu** : yeah

**june** : yeah

**dongdong** : yeah

**yoon** : yeah

**yoyo** : yeah

**shoonie** : yeah

**yoon** : Show em’ your face Hanbin

**KimHanbin** : um okay

**KimHanbin** : imagine me with glasses, i just got home from the swimming pool 

**KimHanbin** :

**bobbo** : oh

**shoonie** : WHAT IS HER NAME

**shoonie** : YOUR RABBIT I MUST KNOW

**KimHanbin** : mary lou 

**Shoonie** : GOOD

**yoyo** : boi you cute tho 

**bobbo** : ^^ x10

**KimHanbin** : thank you :D

**dongdong** : your bun is so cute w.w

**dongdong** : i want a pet so bad (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

**KimHanbin** : haha yeah i have mary lou and a pug named obang 

**shoonie** :

**shoonie** : BLESS

**shoonie** : i have two dogs i approve

**KimHanbin** : aw 

**yoon** : *smells team bonding* 

**yoon** : this is great 

**chanu** :

**yoon** : You’ve known me an hour and you’re already making memes about me?

**chanu** : that’s how i make my friends

**princejinwoo** : it’s true though

**chanu** : hyung

**chanu** : you showed up at midnight only to support my meme?

**princejinwoo** : ye

**chanu** : you’re my favourite hyung

**princejinwoo** : thanks random boy xx  
  
**yoon** :

**yoon** : Goodnight team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why don't ikon have any good selfies?


	2. sexy boiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they back

_ Wednesday 5:50pm _

 

[Group chat Soccer Team]

 

chanu: hey

[ _ chanu _ changed the chat name to  _ sexy boiz _ ]

june: i hate that

chanu: babe 

yoyo: lol great 

yoon: What happened to the G-ratedness of this chat?

yoyo: what’s so mature about ‘sexy boiz’?

yoon: The sexual connotations are there ;(

chanu: sorry dad ;(

yoon: It’s alright son

jinhwannie: are we married now yoonie?

princejinwoo: taking my man i see

chanu: HYUNG 

chanu: YOU’RE HERE

princejinwoo: or am i

chanu: what

princejinwoo: what

shoonie: fucking christ

yoon: **fricking toast

princejinwoo: wear a coat today seunghoon its cold x

shoonie: k

princejinwoo: :) 

chanu: adopt me hyung 

princejinwoo: I haven't even met you silly head xx 

mino: we should all hang out then! I miss woo jinwoo ♥╭╮♥ xoxoxo

princejinwoo: I miss you too minho xx

june: are we actually gonna meet up?

bobbo: hey

june: nvm I don't feel like it anymore 

bobbo: ಥ_ಥ

jinhwannie: lol

KimHanbin: haha poor dude 

bobbo: Hanbinnnoooo!! Leaddeeerrrr!! Protect me from our BULLY goalkeeper1!1!!!

KimHanbin: haha 

KimHanbin: yikes 

june: ^^

bobbo: wow first of all

dongdong: ¸.•♥•GROUP MEETUP•♥•.¸

dongdong: I wanna meet everyone you all seem so cool (=゜ω゜)

chanu: are all of you not actually friends?

jinhwannie: our schools kinda big

jinhwannie: bob, yoon, jinwoo, shoonie, minhoe, yoyo and tae all are friendly 

bobbo: Jinhwan is my SOULMATE

jinhwannie: tru <3

namtae: I didn't know hunks like donghyuk and junhoe even were in our year. I've been cheated. 

dongdong: yeah i only really know june cause we're bffs lame (つд｀) crycrycrycrycry 

june: ...

june: is there something wrong with me?

yoyo: aw poor june rip

dongdong: i 

dongdong: love

dongdong: you

dongdong: the 

dongdong: most

dongdong: june

june: (≧◡≦) 

june: yaw

chanu: WHOLESOME JUNE = A CONCEPT

jinhwannie: tbh

[private chat from  _ hwano  _ to  _ hubbybubby _ ]

hwano: k but

hwano: why is that june guy so cute?

hubbybubby:

hubbybubby: here we go 

hwano: yea and u weren't flirting with Hanbin??

hubbybubby: um? 

hubbybubby: what are you talking about no 

 

[Group Chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

yoon: Wholesome content gives me a heart on

KimHanbin: haha

KimHanbin: I mean I would really like to meet you guys though haha 

bobbo: Yeah!! let's meet that sounds great1!1!1!!!!! We can be your friends :)

KimHanbin: Haha

yoyo: creep 

 

[private chat from  _ hwano  _ to  _ hubbybubby _ ]

hwano:

hubbybubby: shut up???

hubbybubby: also save me

hwano: I got u 

[Group Chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

jinhwannie: bobby when anyone mentions any form of social interaction 

jinhwannie:

namtae: accurate

mino: one time no one was free for the weekend and bobby ended up making new friends for the soul purpose of having weekend plans 

bobbo: I crave attention 

KimHanbin: can't relate 

dongdong: but you're so cute Hanbin! I bet you were popular in your old school!! ヘ(^_^ヘ)

bobbo: haha yeah 

KimHanbin: uh not really

yoyo: you're saying you WERENT breaking people's hearts left and right??

jinhwannie: u weren't getting booty every night? Outrageous???

KimHanbin: lol no who even does that

mino: @bobbo

bobbo: l i e s. a n d. s l a n d e r.

chanu: heard u a playboy hyung ;););)

bobbo: yeet I've been slut shamed 

namtae: my kink

KimHanbin: haha

KimHanbin: anyway

KimHanbin: we meeting up or? 

namtae: let's go to shoonies house 

mino: yesssssssss the best house 

june: so what...

june: he got hulu or?

jinhwannie: crying 

shoonie: fuck yeah I got hulu I ain't no chump 

yoon: **flock yeah

shoonie: parents are gone this sunday was gonna throw a party but we can all chill 

bobbo: but I luv parties….

jinhwannie: do it for the team bonding bob

bobbo: abejcnwkkdowke fine 

KimHanbin: I can do Sunday 

yoyo: I will probably be in his house anyway 

shoonie: honestly true when aren't you in my house

yoyo: I am homeless ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

june: I can go

june: @dongdong 

dongdong: yayyayaya same here (●´ω｀●)

mino: Sunday is the lords day 

shoonie: I'm a satanist tho :/ 

mino: oh shit whoops :/ 

namtae: my religion doesn't have a day I'll be there 

jinhwannie: what is ur religion?

namtae: the music of post hardcore reggae funk 

chanu: noice 

june: leprosy has arrived 

chanu: I see chlamydia has already beat me to the party tho 

june: yeah cause the t in this sti does NOT stand for tardiness 

chanu: I love u hyung 

june: yeeto burrito this is what love is

chanu: I will come if I hear Hanbin hyung say exactly what june hyung sent aloud 

KimHanbin: [ _ voice recording sent _ ]

chanu:

chanu: GOTTA BLAST IM KN MY WAY 

jinhwannie: ahdhskksowjxnsis HANBIN YOU DIDNT 

mino: that was beautiful omg 

yoyo: MY KING

bobbo: MnOt CryInG TheReS SomEThiNg in mY EYeS 

KimHanbin: you guys are so extra wtf haha

yoyo: I don't even know you and I've already heard you say yeeto burrito wowowow our captain is iconic 

KimHanbin: hahah thanks 

chanu: pure hyung 

yoon: mmmmmmm Hanbin you've done it again

chanu: you coming hyung?

yoon: no I hate seunghoon :/ sorry

mino: aw yeah I forgot about that :/:/:/:/:/

dongdong: really?? ur not coming?? (ㄒoㄒ)

shoonie: hopefully not

yoon: Don’t worry Donghyuk!! I'm coming I was kidding 

dongdong: oh phew!! (^ｰ^)

dongdong: what about jinwoo?? 

yoon: I'll make him come don't worry 

june: I hope he's not too sick

bobbo: soft june is soft 

june: choke lol :)

jinhwannie: he'd like that tho 

june: ew

namtae: says you jinhwan

jinhwannie: ??¿¿??

jinhwannie:

dongdong: shady hoe (◦'ںˉ◦)

jinhwannie: Donghyuk just called me a hoe why am I so offended?

yoyo: omg DONGHYUK 

june: that's my bf RIGHTT THERE

namtae: wait 

namtae: are y'all actually dating?

KimHanbin: who?

KinHanbin: June and Donghyuk haha?

june: why do you sound so uncomfortable Hanbin?

dongdong: yeah Hanbin 

chanu: YEAH HANBIN

chanu: what's happening I just showed up

june: we’re making Hanbin feel antagonised 

bobbo: I don't even know what that word means

june: feel is something you do with ur heart you wouldn't understand 

yoyo: DRAGGED

mino: is taehyun not gonna get an answer?

dongdong: no we're not dating ヽ(•́o•̀)ノ

namtae: I was hoping for gays ;( 

shoonie: stop trying to push your agenda onto people 

namtae: miss me with that straight shit 

dongdong: lol @june?? “straight”?? funny

june: shut ur pie hole hetero 

dongdong: ( ื▿ ืʃƪ)

 

[private chat from  _ hwano  _ to  _ hubbybubby _ ]

hwano: he ain't straight ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hubbybubby: nice 

hubbybubby: now fuck him 

hwano: no! 

hwano: (yes please)

hubbybubby: you think Hanbin is straight?? He probably is ;(

hwano: hm

 

[Group Chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

jinhwannie: hey @KimHanbin you straight?

 

[private chat from  _ hubbybubby  _ to  _ hwano _ ]

hubbybubby: jekenwkckenoeifnekwosksJINHWAN

hwano:

hwano: whoops my hand slipped : / 

hubbybubby: asdfghjkl die

 

[Group Chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

bobbo: asdfghjkl jinhwan wtf lol

KimHanbin: …

KimHanbin: yes?

chanu: that wasn't a convincing yes

mino: Y I K E S

namtae: ^

KimHanbin: @yoon help

yoon: who is BULLYING the CAPTAIN 

bobbo: not me haha I would never 

 

namtae: jinhwans pansexual nature and his hyper active sex drive 

jinhwannie: guilty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

yoon: well. stop?

yoon: you don't even know him

yoyo: but we will meet hunky mcleader this sunday *side eyes* 

chanu: four more days till I meet jinwoo senpai much excite 

princejinwoo: hahaha me too Chanwoo xx

chanu: *gasps* he knows my name 

shoonie: shit that's gonna be in my house 

yoon: **shoot

chanu: I have a name hyung ;( 

shoonie: not until I meet u you don't 

chanu: ur so relatable seunghone hyung 

shoonie: it's seunghoon

chanu: not until I meet u it's not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

yoyo:

shoonie: dang 

mino: I can't WAIT for Sunday

bobbo: same

bobbo: and not just for church this week 

yoon: pure

bobbo: four days till we meet as a team

june: four more days till i probably die from this bobby dude 

bobby: : ( 

june: : ) 

KimHanbin: much soccer such team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungyoon and jinwoo should date but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ apparently i hate happiness???


	3. Banana chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mino cuts his hair, namsong get caught and moonbin is gay. so no original content here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

❤ by s_e_u_n_g_yoon, TaeNamTae and 129 others

 **TheSongMinhoe** cut and colour ~ snip snip ~

 **TaeNamTae** I’m not doing your roots in a few months time

 **boboboyy** yeah you will you’re whipped ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

Friday 12:49 pm

[Group Chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **mino** : hey guys I cut my hair :):):)

 **shoonie** : yeah I saw ur instagram of u bleaching it

 **princejinwoo** : you looked like a banana chip haha x

 **namtae** : omg jinwoo

 **yoon** : *flips table* I love Kim Jinwoo

 **yoyo** : u look like ur a Halloweentown cast member

 **jinhwannie** : wowza @mino exposed

 **mino** : why do you all hate me :(

 **dondong** : what happened????

 **shoonie** : Minho cut his hair and bleached it

 **dongdong** : wow cool! I'm sure it looks awesome ★~(◠‿◕✿)

 **mino** : THANK YOU DONGHYUK MY FAVOURITE

 **namtae** : k

 **mino** : bby...

 **june** : wow take my favourite minwhatevr I get it

 **june** : I guess I'll have to find a new favourite ;(

 **bobbo** : @jinhwannie

 **jinhwannie** : C H O K E

 **june** : yeah fuck you bob

 **bobbo** : wHy Do yOu hAtE mE?!

 **june** : idk I just do

 **bobbo** : ಥ_ಥ

 **june** : lol

 **june** : why is mino a banana chip?

 **june** : i mean yum banana chips are a  healthy alternative to snack foods and an excellent source of vitamins and minerals but like??

 **yoon** : cause he just looks like one

 **june** : alright thx for that dude

 **yoon** : anything for my team members

 **mino** : i cut my hair off and bleached it and now i’m being BULLIED

 **dongdong** : can we see a pic?? We don’t have you on instagram (*/ω＼)

 **namtae** : @mino give them ur instagram pup

 **mino** : okay dokey yo

 **mino** : TheSongMinhoe

 **mino** : i only posted a pic of me dying it

 **chanu** : hehehehehehe minHOE

 **mino** : its bullies like you that made that instagram name possible

 **chanu** : love you hyung :):):)

 **chanu** : I’m adding everyone on insta and snapchat now.

 **chanu** : EVERYONE.

 **chanu** : BECAUSE YOU’RE ALL HOT AS FRICK

 **chanu** : mine are both Chanuthewhale

 **yoyo** : ADORABLE

 **shoonie** : why

 **chanu** : bc im fat

 **dongdong** : oh i thought it was bc of Shamu??

 **chanu** : also that lol

 **KimHanbin** : haha nice

 **KimHanbin** : my insta is HannieBinnie and i don’t have snapchat haha

 **bobbo** : hanniebinnie omg

 **june** : chill dude

 **jinhwannie** : caught

 **dongdong** : cute name Hanbin!! (╯✧▽✧)╯

 **dongdong** : mine is SunnyDonghyukkie for insta and DongDong03

 **dongdong** : I will follow everyone too :)

 **june** : ditto

 **june** : my snapchat is gojune and insta is KOOlestJune

 **namtae** : that’s cute wtf

 **namtae** : you are the koolest june

 **june** : you have bad taste

 **mino** : now that’s not even true wtf

 **namtae** : thanks pup

 **shoonie** : ew GAY

 **namtae** : wow i wonder why that is

 **KimHanbin** : wait

 **KimHanbin** : Are Minho and Taehyun are dating?

 **yoyo** : whattttttt

 **shoonie** : yo wtf you serious?

 **yoon** : leave him alone he’s new

 **mino** :

**mino** : i choked on my water

 **namtae** : he did i saw

 **namtae** : i laughed

 **mino** : STORYTIME : MY BOYFRIEND TRIES TO KILL ME

 **KimHanbin** : um

 **KimHanbin** : @yoon

 **yoon** : yeah they’ve been dating for a long while

 **mino** : 9 months

 **bobbo** : ((taehyun is pregnant))

 **namtae** : how DARE you i am a good christian woman

 **jinhwannie** : no

 **jinhwannie** : MINHO is a good christian

 **jinhwannie** : you a hoe

 **KimHanbin** : that’s really cool you guys are together

 **KimHanbin** : there weren’t many gay people in my old school

 **namtae** : not that you know of

 **KimHanbin** : true

 **chanu** : holy SHIT

 **chanu** : YOU GUYS are the gay ass couple in the year above???

 **mino** : yeh

 **namtae** : im gay wot wot

 **mino** : people talk about us??

 **chanu** : yeah

 **chanu** : it was a really big thing like someone found out on some weekend and it spread so fast on monday and everyone was talking bout it and

 **chanu** : my best friend legit

 **chanu** : really quiet and doesn’t care about people in our year

 **chanu** : got up during history when teacher left the room and went “IM GAY LOL” then sat down like nothing happened

 **chanu** : i laughed for so long i was actually in tears

 **bobbo** : omG you guys are ikonic

 **bobbo** : **iconic lol

 **mino** : aw i already LOVE him he’s my son

 **yoon** : same

 **namtae** : wow have a kid without me?

 **jinhwannie** : wow what time is it guys?

 **jinhwannie** : it sounds like divorce time

 **KimHanbin** : It’s 2 pm

 **KimHanbin** : oh haha nvm :P

 **namtae** : pure

 **jinhwannie** : ^^

 **chanu** : imma tell my friend you’re on the team rn he’ll be very happy

 

[private chat from _edgelord_ to _cringe_ ]

 **edgelord** : bruh

 **edgelord** : bin

 **cringe** : bruh

 **cringe** : woo

 **edgelord** : don't mock me

 **cringe** : wat do you want im very busy photoshopping kim jongun onto everyone at the last oscars

 **edgelord** : I love you

 **cringe** :

**edgelord** : oh how the tables have turned

 **cringe** : oh how the fidgets have spinned

 **edgelord** : fucking

 **edgelord** : anyway

 **edgelord** : you know that gay couple in the year above

 **cringe** : you mean my inspiration for being gay yeah

 **cringe** : I saw them hold hands once and it was a religious experience for me

 **edgelord** : well they're lowkey in my soccer team

 **cringe** : …

 **cringe** : um

 **cringe** : boy

 **cringe** : what

 **edgelord** : I'm in their gc and I just found out

 **cringe** : UM

 **cringe** : WOW???

 **cringe** : WHO NEEDS “””SOCCER””” WHEN YOU HAVE GAYS????

 **edgelord** : Actually my thoughts

 **edgelord** : straights are so gross

 **cringe** : u would've been such a good gay

 **edgelord** : I know ;(

 **cringe** : ;( poor straightie

 **cringe** : but like

 **cringe** : you gotta let me meet them I am their number one fan my senpais

 **cringe** : what are their names?

 **edglord** : Taehyun and Minho

 **cringe** : beautiful wow the world wasn't ready

 **edgelord** : I told them about you

 **cringe** : ur dead

 **edgelord** : I told the history class story and they said they love you and want to adopt you

 **cringe** :

**cringe** : bless me

 **edgelord** : tru

 **cringe** : imma go make an emotional edit about this and put it on reddit now

 **edgelord** : wow

 **edgelord** :

**cringe** : <3

Friday 2:01 pm

[Group Chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **shoonie** : and I don't even know how I ended up without a shirt on in that ditch

 **shoonie** : but I do know that you should never trust sugar free candy

 **KimHanbin** : wow

 **chanu** : moonbin says he loves his new parents @mino and @namtae

 **mino** : aw

 **yoon** : but...what about me

 **chanu** : I didn't mention you

 **yoyo** : jeez

 **yoyo** : cut a father out of his own son’s life why don't you

 **namtae** : god bless my kid  
  


**_BlueMoonBin_ ** _sent a snap!_

__

 

Friday 4:18 pm

[Group Chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **KimHanbin** : hey guys my sister helped me make a snapchat!

 **KimHanbin** : add me my name is hambean

 **dongdong** : of course (◠△◠✿)

 

 **_hambean_ ** _sent a snap!_

__

 

 

[private chat from hubbybubby to hwano]

 **hubbybubby** : jinhwan

 **hubbybubby** : he's adorable

 **hwano** : Hanbin?

 **hubbybubby** : yes

 **hwano** : I saw

 **hubbybubby** : his instagram as well

 **hwano** : yeah but did you see junhoes instagram

 **hubbybubby** : no

 **hubbybubby** : he cute? (¬‿¬ )

 **hwano** : hahahahah

 **hwano** : no :)

 **hwano** :

**hubbybubby** :

**hubbybubby** : fuck okay

 **hubbybubby** : wow

 **hubbybubby** : how did we not notice _him_ before at school?

 **hwano** : I dOn’T eVEn KnWO wHaT IS WrOnG wITh Me aM i BLiNd??

 **hwano** : i stalked looked at donghyuk’s as well and he’s cute too wtf

 **hubbybubby** : yeet we blind

 

[private chat from _babyboy_ to _queenhoe_ ]

 **babyboy** : i stalked like all of junhoe’s instagram

 **babyboy** : and i know i have a bf but MMMMM

 **queenhoe** : JIODENOSMIOS SAME TAE

 **babyboy** : you’d look cute together just saying

 **queenhoe** : ur my favourite :)

 **babyboy** : yeh i know

 **babyboy** : you going to hyungsik’s tonight?  
**queenhoe** : yeh idk maybe

Friday 5:39 pm

[Group Chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **june** : for some reason would anyone be going to park hyungsik’s house party tonight?

 **june** : my friend invited me but she’s rlly popular and might leave me and im large and awkard

 

[private chat from _queenhoe_ to _babyboy_ ]

 **queenhoe** : uh maybe ill go :)

 **babyboy** : wow how sudden and random :)

[Group Chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **bobbo** : AYYYY YEAHH I AMMM

 **june** : omfg

 **jinhwannie** : im going :)

 **mino** : all of us are going!

 **princejinwoo** : im not :(

 **yoon** : yeah cause ur sick

 **princejinwoo** : :(

 **mino** : poor jinnie :(

 **yoyo** : we can meet you there mr koo!

 **june** : cool thx guys

 **shoonie** : is donghyuk not going?

 **june** : he’s at an overnight dance thing bc hes talented and hates me

 **june** : selfish bitch

 **yoyo** : here i’ll text you my number and you can msg it when you arrive so we can find you :)

 **june** : thanks dude i will

 **mino** : @KimHanbin and @chanu you should come!

 **chanu** : im having a sleepover with my bff soz we busy

 **yoyo** : boo i am dying to meet you

 **chanu** : same bae

 **KimHanbin** : hey

 **bobbo** : hi :D

 **KimHanbin** : im babysitting my little sister tonight so i cant

 **KimHanbin** : i wish i could :/

 **jinhwannie** : aw

 **yoon** : we’ll see you on sunday then hanbin   

 **KimHanbin** : yeah of course!

 **mino** : PURE AND GREAT

  


**_Chanuthewhale_ ** _sent a snap!_

__

 

_~_

 

__

❤ by princejinwoo, jaeONE and 87 others

 **TaeNamTae** his hair is cute but why does he bother trying to look cuter than me?

 **mino** yeah that looks about right :/

 **shoonie** wow. art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edgelord = chanwoo  
> cringe = moonbin  
> queenhoe = jinhwan  
> babyboy = taehyun
> 
> see that sneaky taemin meme


	4. noodle boy june

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> june fucked up

**_shoonie_ ** _ sent a snap! _

_ _

_ _

 

Friday 7:49 pm

__

**unknown** : uh hi yunhyeong it’s me junhoe i just walked into the party with my friend

**Yunhyeong (Soccer Team)** : Hi Junnnnhooeeee :)

**Yunhyeong (Soccer Team** ): ill come find you

**unknown** : cool thanks 

**Yunhyeong (Soccer Team)** : yeah i see you with Dongyi wat

**Yunhyeong (Soccer Team)** : omg she’s your friend??

**Yunhyeong (Soccer Team)** : im waving hold up

__

**_songyoyo_ ** _ sent a snap! _

_ _

 

 

Saturday 9:05 am

__

**_xkjwx_ ** _ sent a snap! _

_ _

[Group Chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**princejinwoo:** good morning everyone, how was the party? :) xx

**yoon** : morning jinwoo 

**princejinwoo:** morning yoonie :D

**mino:** YOU’RE ALIVE 

**princejinwoo:** yes i am 

**princejinwoo:** how was hyungsiks party? 

**mino:** great i love you

**yoon:** i had to talk to people jinwoo are you proud?

**princejinwoo** : very

**princejinwoo** : you didn’t drink?

**mino** : i had to drive :/

**mino:** tae DID

**namtae** : shutduop

**mino** : him and shoon were grindn lolll

**shoonie** : killme

**bobbo** : seunghon was GETTING IT

**shoonie** : KILLME

**yoyo** : bby boy has skilllllsssss

**yoyo** : where’s the vid?

**bobbo:** on my phone

**shoonie** : dont send it

**bobbo** : k

**KimHanbin** : ohmygosh can i see

**bobbo** : [seunghoongettingcrunk.mp4]

**shoonie** : DIE

**yoon:** my son

**princejinwoo** :^^

**chanu** : wowww yes boi

**chanu** : fuck it UP HYUNG

**princejinwoo** : how was junhoe?

**bobbo** : lol

**mino** : lol

**shoonie** : lmao

**yoyo:** haha

**namtae** : yikes we’ll let Jinhwan tell you when he wakes up 

**princejinwoo** : um okay 

**bobbo** : what I don't get is how junhoe is friends with dongyi she's like a cheerleader 

**mino** : dude so?

**bobbo** : she's like preppy and popular and stuff

**mino** : and?

**bobbo** : and she's really hot

**namtae** : junhoes way hot 

**mino** : wat?

**namtae** : um

**bobbo** : I thought junhoe was a loser tho?

**june:** wow thanks BUDDY

**june** : I thought you were an idiot but now I know for certain it's true :) 

**bobbo** : ;( 

**yoon** : brave of june to be showing his face rn :/

**chanu** : junhoe hyung wat happened I heard you and jinhwan kyung got beef or something 

**june** : fuck

**princejinwoo** : what happened? How are you june did they hurt you?

**june** : no uh

**jinhwannie** : I’LL TELL YOU HOW JUNHOE IS 

**jinhwannie** : DEAD

**jinhwannie** : I KILLED HIM

**jinhwannie:** HE IS DEAD 2 ME

**jinhwannie** : NEVER AGAIN

**june** : im sorry!

**KimHanbin** : ?

**june** : i didn’t mean it I swear 

**chanu** : omg drama yes

**chanu** : tell me

**bobbo** : it was hilarious

**bobbo** : okay so

**jinhwannie** :  **_BOY ATTACKED ME WITH A WHOLE PIZZA THAT FUCKING NOODLE ASS LOOKING BITCH_ **

**chanu** : omg wot

**june** : im so sorry 

**KimHanbin** : oml what happened?

**mino** : he like tripped holding a box of pizza and it went all over jinhwan it was so funny 

**namtae** : and now jin is pissy lmaooooo

**jinhwannie** : I HAVE THE DANG RIGHT TO BE

**bobbo** : the best part was when june face planted as he tripped lol 

**june** : die

**yoyo** : no but when he tried to help pick and wipe it off was so cute omg june 

**namtae** : jinhwan was about to die it was his new shirt i had to take him to the bathroom before he tried to kill the kid

**shoonie** : and june was like gone after that lol poor dude probably was terrified

**jinhwannie** : POOR DUDE???????

**jinhwannie** : MY WHOLE OUTFIT WAS STAINED IN PIZZA

**jinhwannie** : I HAD IT IN MY HAIR

**princejinwoo** : aw poor Jinhwan (╥╥)

**jinhwannie** : people have put in on snapchat and instagram and shit are calling me pizza boy (-_-;)

**yoon** : hold on

**namtae** : wot

**mino** : yo wtf thats not nice

**bobbo** : WHO ARE THEY I WILL FUCKING KILL THEM

**jinhwannie** : chill its okay 

**bobbo** : no its not they’re being dicks

**chanu** : shank em’ bob

**yoon** : NO SHANKING

**yoon** : CHANWOO NO

**chanu** : ;( __   
  


[private chat from  _ lonely boy june _ to  _ sunshine _ ]

**lonely boy june** : donghyuk are you back yet?

**lonely boy june** : donghyuk are you back yet?

**lonely boy june** : donghyuk are you back yet?

l **onely boy june** : donghyuk are you back yet?

**lonely boy june** : donghyuk are you back yet?

**sunshine** : yes omg

**lonely boy june** : donghyuk!

**sunshine** : hey! (´｡• ω •｡`)

**sunshine** : dongyi told me you attacked a cute boy with pizza lmao 

**lonely boy june** : that bitch

**sunshine** : was it jinhwan per chance

**lonely boy june** : ur sister is a fucking snake 

**sunshine** : (๑˘︶˘๑) i know

**sunshine** : i love her <3

**lonely boy june** : what do i do i made the kid upset

**lonely boy jun** e: i ruined his clothes

**lonely boy june** : and people are picking on him

**lonely boy june** : ohmygod I feel like a bully 

**lonely boy june** : is this what bullying is!?

**lonely boy june** : HAVE I TRANSFORMED FROM THE VICTIM TO THE ATTACKER!????!!

**sunshine** : calm down and apologize you silly gentle giant you 

**lonely boy june** : but 

**sunshine** : if you wanna date him you gotta get on his good side

**lonely boy june** : date????

**sunshine** : oh i meant be friends haha (っ˘ω˘ς )

**lonely boy june** : omg dong 

**lonely boy june** :

[private chat from  _ june _ to  _ jinhwannie _ ]

**june** : um i just wanted to say i really am sorry jinhwan

**june** : i didn’t mean to ruin your outfit

**june** : or hurt your feelings 

**june:** please send me the dry cleaning check and you don't have to talk to me again I promise

 

[private chat from _hwano_ to _hubbybubby_ ]

**hwano** : [screenshotofwhatjunejustsent.jpeg]

**hwano** : !!!

**hwano** : what do I say help

**hubbybubby** : say

**hubbybubby** : don't talk to me again cabbage patch kid

**hwano** : wtf NO

**hwano** : WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

**hwano** : I'm asking someone else 

[private chat from _queenhoe_ to _babyboy_ ]

**queenhoe** : [literallythesamescreenshot.jpeg]

**queenhoe** : help me wise one

**babyboy** : jesus 

**babyboy** : he's vry cute

**queenhoe** : I know

**babyboy** : you don't hate him do you?

**queenhoe** : not right now I don't!! 

**queenhoe** : also he was very cute when we talked like most of last night 

**queenhoe** : do I tell him he's cute

**queenhoe** : no that's weird

**queenhoe** : or is it

**queenhoe** : no yeah definitely weird 

**queenhoe** : I'm just gonna tell him we're cool 

**queenhoe** : that's chill right?

**namtae** : ye 

**queenhoe** : thank you you're a big help

**namtae** : I just said ye…

[private chat from _jinhwannie_ to _june_ ]

**jinhwannie** : thank you for your apology 

**jinhwannie** : don't worry about it anymore we're cool

**june** : * screams for 10 hours *

**june** : ur so nice

**june** : I mauled you with a yeasted flatbread typically topped with tomato sauce and cheese and baked in an oven according to Wikipedia.com 

**jinhwannie** : yeah but you're cute 

[private chat from _queenhoe_ to _babyboy_ ]

**queenhoe** : I CALLED HIM CUTE I AM A FAKE

[private chat from _jinhwannie_ to _june_ ]

**jinhwannie** : I mean like you were nice about it and apologised and offered to pay and stuff haha

**june** : I still feel so bad 

**june** : can I do anything?? Are you sure you don't want me to pay for dry cleaning

**jinhwannie** : nah it's okay

**jinhwannie** : just like return a favour later on 

**jinhwannie** : like buy me food or something 

**june** : like coffee? candy? snacks? 

**june** : …

**june** : pizza?

**jinhwannie** :  **_TRIGGERED_ **

**jinhwannie** : I changed my mind I hate you again noodle boy

**june** : itsa meh 

**june** : noodle boy 

**jinhwannie** : ur a mistake 

**june** : u too 

**june** : I won't attack you with americanised Italian food tomorrow I promise 

**jinhwannie** : a saint 

**june** : that me 

**june** : thank you again I will make it up to you :)

Saturday 7:19 pm

[Group Chat _sexy_ _boiz_ ]

**yoyo** : park hyungsik told anyone who put up videos of Jinhwan that they would be not be invited to the next party if they stayed up

**jinhwannie** : wow hyungsik is my DADDY

**KimHanbin** : that's nice of him

**KimHanbin** : does he go to our school?

**yoyo** : no I wish I love him

**shoonie** : same 

**yoon** : he goes to another school 

**yoon:** apparently they have a good team line up soccer wise this year 

**KimHanbin** : we can beat them

**mino** : I very much like how determined you are Hanbin

**KimHanbin** : thx what are their players like yoon??

**yoon** : apparently their captain Kim Jisoo is great. Like really good. He plays striker pretty sure. 

**namtae** : that the hot one?

**yoon** : yeah 

**yoon** : and that joohyung guy

**namtae** : joohyuk. I remember joohyuk. 

**mino** : who was this instagram guy?

**namtae** : tall hot and fuckable eyebrows 

**june** : someone called?

**namtae** : I love that 

**june** : thanks babe

**mino** : hey

**june** : hi 

**namtae** : heyyy 

**june** : who's the hot guys? 

**yoyo** : OH SHIT 

**yoyo** : NEWS FLASH

**yoyo** : jisoo and joohyuk are together 

**namtae** : nooooo 

**yoyo** : hyungsik told me just then lol 

**KimHanbin** : can I see a pic?

**yoyo** : yeah

**yoyo** :

**yoyo** : left is jisoo right is joohyuk 

**bobbo** : YO WTF 

**jinhwannie** : i’ve seen jesus

**jinhwannie** : TWICE

**jinhwannie** : i cant tell who’s luckier

**jinhwannie** : all i know is it aint me

**yoyo** : life aint fair i know

**KimHanbin** : fuck

**yoon** : **fluff 

**chanu** : * NUTS *

**june** : ^^

**chanu** : ^^

**june** : >>

**chanu** : <<

**shoonie** : speaking of nuts can someone tell me why there are PISTACHIO SHELLS IN MY BED YUNHYEONG 

**yoyo** : gotta blast 

**yoon** : what time are we meeting tomorrow seunghoon??

**shoonie** : anytime

**shoonie** : let's say 11

**shoonie** : so those church boiz can get their lord on with time to spare 

**mino** : thx boo 

**bobbo** : will pray for y'all and your filthy asses 

**jinhwannie** : my fav 

**yoon** : EXCITE FOR TEAM BONDING 

**princejinwoo** : MY fav 

**chanu** : yoyo hyung is my fav 

**yoyo** : u2

**shoonie** : am I no ones fav?

**june** : [read 8:01 pm] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly just tryna get them as buddies so the real fun can start in their #privateschool soccer team


	5. Jesus Memes™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> church boiz activated, its time to party whoop whoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me get this plot over and done with i want junhwan

 

Sunday 7:32 am

[Group Chat sexy boiz]

 

**bobbo** : I literally stayed up till 4 watching anime 

**mino** : which anime?

**bobbo** : my hero academia 

**princejinwoo** : I love that anime

**mino** : I love YOU

**princejinwoo** : aw i love you too minho xx

**mino** : 

**mino** : omg

**princejinwoo** : <3

**princejinwoo** : i was watching haikyuu last night 

**bobbo** : till 4?

**princejinwoo** : no i fell asleep at 9

**bobbo** : pure 

**bobbo** : i should watch that

**princejinwoo** : yeah its really good 

**namtae** : whyare you fuys awakw?

**namtae** : goto slepe

**bobbo** : i have church

**namtae** : cHurCH DoESNT STARTilL 9

**bobbo** : oh yeah

**yoon** : why is everyone awake at 7:30?

**namtae** : ^^^ !!!

**princejinwoo** : i just like anime T_T

**yoon** : i know buddy

**shoonie** : haha weeb

**shoonie** : gmorning

**yoyo** : GOOD MORNING

**namtae:** GO GTHE FUCK BAKC TO SLEEP YIU CRUSTYS

**mino** : hoon did you wake up just to call jinwoo a weeb? lol

**mino** : morning taetae!!

**namtae** : morning pup! <3

**princejinwoo** : haha

**princejinwoo** : fake

**shoonie** : ^^

**namtae** : thats my name

**namtae** : nice to meet you all my name is fake :)

**mino** : u are fake lmao

**KimHanbin** : *chokes* 

**yoyo** : are you okay hanbin??!?

**KimHanbin** : i meant to send that to my friend 

**june** : you have a friend?

**yoon** : Hey!

**yoon** : i’m sure he has a lot of friends debby downer

**june** : who you calling debby

**KimHanbin** : nah ahah hes like my only one

**yoyo** : is he hot?

**june** : priorites

**mino** : its whats on the inside that counts 

**mino** : everyone is beautiful 

**june** : gay wtf 

**KimHanbin** : He is very cute. Inside and outside.

**mino** : aw 

**bobbo** : what's his name?

**KimHanbin** : Raesung 

**june** : I think I knew a raesung

**june** : or maybe it was as a dream 

**KimHanbin** : aw

**KimHanbin** : creepy 

**dongdong** : good morning beautiful kids ＼(^。^ )

**june** : good morning muffin 

**dongdong** : good morning shortstack! (´∀｀)♡

**chanu** : my heart just nutted 

**dongdong** : hahahha gay lol

**june** : you can't say that ur straight 

**dongdong** : sorry my bisexual pal (シ_ _)シ

**june** : thx sunshine

**bobbo** : cute 

**june** : stfu

**june** : you look like an actual sardine bobby

**june** : miss me with that fishy shit 

**bobbo** : i literally did nothing wrong

**bobbo** : why me junhoe I thought you liked me???

**bobbo** : we were getting along so well the other night! We DANCED TOGETHER 

**june** : it's just so easy dude 

**namtae** : bobby IS so easy 

**bobbo** : hey 

**mino** : cmon bro

**mino** : you're not exactly saving yourself for God :/

**namtae** : nice one

**mino** : thanks babe xx

**bobbo** : ;( 

**bobbo** : I'm saving you a seat rn dude 

**mino** : THANKS BABE XX

**chanu** : hyung u whore out so easily 

**mino:** that's just how I roll 

**mino** : 

**yoyo** : that's so ugly 

**bobbo** : lol 

**namtae** : guess who's single guys! :)

**bobbo** : LOL

**mino** : ;(

 

Sunday 10:42 am

[Group Chat sexy boiz]

**yoon** : I'm here seunghoon!!

**shoonie** : I know 

**yoon** : and I havxe your dog!!

**shoonie** : I know!

**shoonie** : i don't mean to alarm you but I am literally right next to you 

**shoonie** :

**yoyo** : pure boy

**chanu** : ma dad is cute

**yoon** : okay 

**chanu** : yo @shoonie

**shoonie** : hey

**chanu** : do I need to bring anything to yours?

**dongdong** : yeah!! Any food or drink??  (ง^o^)

**shoonie** : nah don't worry

**shoonie** : we’re loaded 

**jinhwannie** : richie rich boi ass

**shoonie** : (:

**shoonie** : I know

**yoyo** : d-d-do you have any pistachios left???

**shoonie** : YES BUT DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING NEAR MY BED YOU NUT FREAK!

**shoonie** : but yeah we're cool here

**june** : don't worry I got u covered my dude

**shoonie** : what?

**june** : I got u dude ;) 

**shoonie** : I literally just told you not to bring anything 

**june** : haha don't worry I got something for @jinhwannie 

**jinhwannie** : wat?

**namtae** : I hope it's handcuffs

**shoonie** : what is happening?

**jinhwannie** : wtf 

**june** : I got something for jinhwan 

**jinhwannie** : boY ??

**mino** : this is so romantic 

**yoyo** : what is it?

**june** : I just wanted to say sorry to jinhwan-san (╥╥)

**june** :

**jinhwannie** : never in my life have I been more triggered

**jinhwannie** : I am dry heaving rn 

**jinhwannie** : hi siri can you please look up on the web the most efficient way to completely cut someone out of your life?

**jinhwannie:** I am DISGUSTED

**jinhwannie** : APPALLED 

**jinhwannie:** PINEAPPLE?

**jinhwannie** : on a pizza???

**jinhwannie** : wtf even are you 

**june** : are u kidding?

**jinhwannie** : pineapple should not be on pizza

[ _ june _ left the group chat]

[ _ chanu _ added  _ june _ to the group chat]

**chanu** : I am SOBBING I LOVE THIS

**KimHanbin** : it was pretty cute 

**yoon** : *kicks over bin* 

**yoon** : teAMMMMMMM

**yoon** : *punched wall*

**yoon** : LOVVVEEEEEEE

**shoonie** : I didn't know what I expected 

**yoyo** : get that princess diaries reference tho

**june** : only 90s kids can relate ＼(｀0´)／

**june** : oh dang it's 11:15 

**june** : is anyone there?

**june** :

**june** : hello?

**june** : are you guys at shoonies??

**june** : guys I'm holding a pizza box and half a bag of m&ms on the bus help me I keep dropping chocolate like it's my grades or something 

**june** : I'm walking now

**june** : hello?

**dongdong** : omg stfu and get here you late butter butt ತ_ತ

**june** : 

 

\-------------------

 

❤ by Jin_Hwantastic, boboboyyy and 98 others

**yipety_yoyo** b-b-bootyyy!!! @xxjwxx @KOOlestJune

**s_e_u_n_g_yoon** Why is jinwoo so tiny?

**TaeNamTar** because junhoe is a  _ thicc _ bih 

**Jin_Hwantastic** bless me 

 

\-------------------

 

❤ by susuleelee, shoonie and 94 others

**Chanuthewhale**  twinning with my new fav hyung @yipety_yoyo

**yipety_yoyo**  i will protect you from the world chanwoo

**leehithere**  this is so cute!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowwo i love bts's soty really really what a bop


	6. How time flies (through instagram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c-c-character development

❤ by JinHwantastic, shoonie and 29 others

**HannieBinnie** Taking these guys hiking for the first time!! Spoiler: they were pretty awful

**xxjwxx** thank you for being my first and cutest hiking guide :):)

**TaeNamTae** thank you for not abandoning us when we were being annoying 

 

 

————————

 

 

❤ by SunnyDonghyukkie, boboboyyy and 86 others

**TheSongMinhoe** Going green because my bf wanted to go blonde instead and I love him I guess :/

**KOOlestJune** sexy broccoli

**JinHwantastic** as accurate as ^ that is rip ur cute blonde hair ;(

 

 

————————

 

 

  


 

❤ by JinHwantastic, yipety_yoyo and 54 others

**TheSongMinhoe** never mind he already looks better @TaeNamTae

**TaeNamTae** says the cutest green haired boy ever 

**SunnyDonghyukkie** aww you guys are going to look so good together!!

**s_e_u_n_g_yoon** that's the smuggest elf boy I've ever seen

 

 

————————

 

 

❤ by leehithere, rockyswg and 39 others

**Chanuthewhale ☼** sleepy angel ☼

**lalisala** protect him 

**susuleelee** don't let anyone wake him up chanwoo or i swear to god you're dead to me that's my son

 

 

————————

 

 

 

**❤** by Chanuthewhale, hngsock and 79 others

**JinHwantastic** Simon and Garfunkel but Hot. @KOOlestJune

**KOOlestJune** buy our uke-funk mixtape

**SunnyDonghyukkie** you should do a duet for reals though（’◎’）

**TaeNamTae** I agree with the cute one

 

 

———————— ****  
  


 

****

**❤** by jaeONE, s_e_u_n_g_yoon and 70 others

**TaeNamTae** what are you looking at @TheSongMinhoe and @shoonie?

**shoonie** your nudes :/

**TheSongMinhoe** our sex tape :/

 

 

————————

 

 

**❤**  by chklee, roseypark and 73 others

**susuleelee** basically the love of my life and soulmate @leehithere no big deal

**Chanuthewhale** BLESS MY QUEENS 

**leehithere** I love you so much su! XOXO

**BlueMoonbin** name a more iconic duo I'll wait 

**jenniefromtheblock** This is it. I've found my aesthetic. Thank you

 

 

————————

 

 

**❤** by KOOlestJune,TheSongMinhoe and 42 others

**boboboyyy** have I told anyone how much I love my best friend jinhwan and his soft beautiful face ;( 

**xxjwxx** actually stunning 

**JinHwantastic** delete this 

**TaeNamTae** please don't delete this the world needs proof that beauty is alive and thriving in kim jinhwan 

 

 

————————

 

[private chat from  _ lonely boy june _ to  _ sunshine _ ]

 

**lonely boy june** : I think I have a crush haha lol 

**sunshine** : oh no 

**lonely boy june** : haha lol 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i <3 chanwoo


	7. Operation:fuckfuckfuckfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crushes are crushes who crush the crushed crushees  
> and june sees star wars good for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> sunshine = donghyuk  
> lonely boy june = junhoe  
> sardine = bobby  
> bully = junhoe  
> Mr. Kool = junhoe  
> kimbin = hanbin  
> pup = minho  
> smol = jinhwan  
> cute noodle = junhoe  
> hwano = jinhwan  
> hubbybubby= bobby  
> peanut = choi raesung  
> baby boy = taehyun  
> queenhoe = jinhwan

[private chat from  _ sunshine _ to  _ lonely boy june _ ]

**sunshine** : fuck

**sunshine** : fuck

**sunshine** : fuck

**sunshine** : are you okay?

**sunshine** : juneeee ;(

**sunshine** : you want me to come over?

**sunshine** : I can bring movies or something 

**lonely boy june** : it's just a crush lmao

**sunshine** : yeah but your last crush didn't go very well 

**lonely boy june** : you mean when she told me she was really hoping I was gay 

**sunshine** : no the other one

**lonely boy june** : oh the one where I kissed that guy and his friend almost pummelled me 

**lonely boy june:** wow forgot about that 

**sunshine** : im sorry ಥ_ಥ

**lonely boy june** : it's not your fault donghyuk 

**sunshine** : juneeee (╥_╥)

**lonely boy june** : ur right it is ur fault 

**sunshine** : ლ(ಠ_ಠლ)

**sunshine** :  no you knob

**sunshine** : are YOU okay?

**sunshine** : for realsies?

**lonely boy june** : I don't know...

**lonely boy june** : for realsies 

**lonely boy june:** I didn't mean to actually want to date this person I just wanted friends wtf this is what happens when you try to make friends 

**sunshine** : you're not going to tell me who it is?

**lonely boy june** : I am 1039 percent certain you know who it is

**sunshine** : I knew you'd end up falling for bobby (*´д｀*)

**lonely boy june** :

**sunshine** : lololol

**lonely boy june** : yoooooo

**lonely boy june** : wtfffff

**lonely boy june** : is that you throwing shit at my window???

**sunshine** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**sunshine** : maybe

**sunshine** : thought you could use hugs (◜௰◝)

**lonely boy june** : ASDFGHJKL 

**lonely boy june** : the kitchen door is open come in 

 

Saturday 12:21 pm

[Group Chat _sexy boiz_ ]

**KimHanbin** : hi everyone :) 

**KimHanbin** : Seungyoon, the coach and I drew up our practise schedule for the week after next and the rest of the season after that 

**bobbo** : thank you Hanbin :D

**bobbo** : rip that we only have like two weeks of holidays left 

**yoon** : *coughs*

**bobbo** :  gesundheit

**yoon** :

**princejinwoo** : thank you for your help too yoonie!! :)

**yoon** : anything for you jinwoo <3

**mino** : ew gay 

**mino** : get a room

**yoon** : get a life first

**bobbo** : i just can’t believe you used me as a meme

Saturday 3:18 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**yoyo** : Yo bitChes gueSs who goT a FrEe juiCe 

**yoyo** : it's ya BOY

**yoyo** :

**chanu** : okay but I should point out that he got the juice then proceeded to  **_YELL ACROSS THE CROWDED FOOD COURT_ **

**chanu** : “ _ CHANWOO BABY I MADE IT IN HOLLYWOOD _ ”

**chanu** : AND THEN WENT AND  **_SLUT DROPPED WITH HIS FUCKING JUICE IN HIS HAND IN FRONT OF EVERYONE_ **

**yoyo** : i’m iconic?

**shoonie** : 

 

 

Saturday 5:57 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**KimHanbin** : hey again 

**bobbo** : Hiiii Hanbin :)

**yoyo** : tone it down 

**bobbo** : no

**KimHanbin** : my one and only other friend raesung had to cancel on the new Star Wars movie that we already booked tickets for :/// 

**KimHanbin** : does anyone wanna come with me tommorow I have an extra ticket now 

**june** : yes I will I'll dm u now 

**bobbo** : Yes!

**bobbo** : wut 

**june** : HAHHA I BEAT YOU 

**june** : BITCH

**bobbo** : :( 

**chanu** : ah man I wanted to see Star Wars too ;( 

**chanu** : I mean good for junbin but :///

**yoyo** : junbin is an aesthetic couple tbh

**yoon** : now that i think about it they kinda are

**KimHanbin** : thank you 

**june** : its tru tho

**bobbo** : eh

[private chat from  _ sardine _ to  _ bully _ ]

**sardine** : june pls let me see Star Wars with Hanbin 

**bully** : gtfo bob

**sardine** : PLLLLEAAASSSEEEEEE 

**bully** : why should I? 

**bully** : I wanna see Star Wars too. So go like. Eat dirt. 

**sardine** : I have a crippling crush on him pls

**bully** : yeah everyone knows

**bully** : and like yeah maybe you're not the only one with a crush they want to get over lmao 

**bully:** so no bobs. soz.

**bully** : I'll make it up to you another time boo :///

**sardine** : wut hold on

**sardine** : u have a crush?

**bully** : suddenly i cant read

**bully** : blockt 

[private chat from  _ Mr.Kool _ to  _ kimbin _ ]

**Mr.Kool** : yo yo yo 

**Mr.Kool** : what's the deets?

**kimbin** : uh idk I'm not from 2006

**Mr.Kool** : lmfao ouch 

**kimbin** : hahaahaha

**kimbin** : so the movie is at 4 o'clock 

**Mr.Kool** : alright 

**Mr.Kool** : Wanna get lunch before hand 

**Mr.Kool** : I'll treat you leader san 

**kimbin** : ohmygosh

**kimbin** : really??

**Mr.Kool** : of course…

**kimbin** : omg thank you please pay for me daddy 

**Mr.Kool** : BCKAKXNALPEPWJSKA

**Mr** . **Kool** : don't ever call me daddy again akskaljdkw whats wrong with you 

**kimbin** : fine

**kimbin** : where and when you wanna meet?

**Mr.Kool** : you live close I'll meet you at the big intersection bus stop at 12? 

**kimbin** : okay!! I know the one you're talking about

**Mr.Kool** : yer ill see you then

**kimbin** : see you then!!

**kimbin** : daddy xx

**Mr.Kool** : LNDLAKFKAPSP 

**Mr.Kool** : HANBIN

**Mr.Kool** : U NEED TO CALM IT RN

**kimbin** : :)

[private chat from  _ pup _ to  _ taehyun <3 _ ]

**pup** : yo

**taehyun <3** : yo...dude 

**pup** : never call me dude again

**pup** : you've literally had your tongue in my mouth 

**taehyun <3** : whatever bro

**pup** : i?

**pup** : hate?

**pup** : you?

**taehyun <3** : ♥‿♥

**taehyun <3** : love you

**taehyun <3** : did you want something pup?

**pup** : yeah

**taehyun <3** : …

**taehyun <3** : what did you want?

**pup** : ...idk

**pup** : I just missed you

**taehyun <3** : jfc 

**pup** : sorry if ur busy

**taehyun <3** : *screams cause my bf is so cute*

**taehyun <3** : im on jaewons bed but hes napping like the kitty he is

**pup** : ok you need to tone down ur kinks :/

**taehyun <3** : never >:(

**pup** : :o

**taehyun <3** : hey jaewon asked me to a party that starts at like 8 you wanna come??

**pup** : 8 as in two hours? is it alright with jaewon?

**taehyun <3** : of course! otherwise id be emo all night cause ur not there 

**taehyun <3** : also you can drive :)

**pup** : im being used but i dont even care yes please

**pup** : want me to pick some clothes and stuff up from your house and come over now?

**taehyun** **< 3**: yes yes thank you (even though i know you just wanna play with my cats)

**pup** : ((i do))

**pup** : coming now 

**taehyun <3** : ill wait for you (:

t **aehyun <3** :

**pup** : 

 

[private chat from  _ smol _ to  _ cute noodle _ ]

**smol** : hey juneee

**cute noodle** : hey jinhwannn

**smol** : heyyy

**cute noodle** : heyyy

**smol** : i was wondering if you wanted to like

**smol** : hang out tomorrow :)

**cute noodle:** oh

**cute noodle** : im guessing you havent checked the gc lol

**smol** : uh no…

**smol** : i will 

**smol** : ...

**smol** : oh

**smol** : nvm lmao hah

**cute noodle** : im sorry T_T

**smol** : haha thats okay np

**smol** : star wars should be good tho 

**cute noodle** : i haven’t seen any of the other ones but yeah it'll be fun 

**smol** : you

**smol** : you haven’t seen any star wars movies???

**smol** : what is WrOnG wiTh YoU??

**cute noodle** : ah i don’t know

**cute noodle:**  i don’t like space or movies or continuous repetition of plots and overproduction

**smol** : WOW 

**smol** : all those times we hung out i was actually in the presence of a STAR WARS HATER

**cute noodle** : see that sounds like ur problem not mine ://

**smol** : why do you even wanna see the movie then if you don’t care about star wars

**cute noodle** : uh you know

[message not sent]  **_cute noodle_ ** _ : I'm trying to get over my crush on you by distracting myself  _

**cute noodle** : food

**cute noodle** : hanbin will be there and i already promised to buy him a meal so I can't bail on that cute little chestnut 

**smol** : haha makes sense 

**smol** : oh well have fun! I gotta go to a thing now talk another time 

**cute noodle** : yeah bye 

[private chat from  _ hwano _ to  _ hubbybubby _ ]

**hwano** : hey you wanna come over tomorrow and eat your feelings with me?

**hubbybubby** : so SO much

**hwano** : :)

 

————————

 

❤ by shoonie, yipety_yoyo and 89 others

**TaeNamTae** @ThatSongMinhoe. Best Friend and Best Boyfriend.

**YoONii** you guys are so cute together please stay together forever

**Chanuthewhale** These kids and their adorable selfies god bless

**jaeONE** I’m so jealous of your love

————————

Sunday 10:18 am

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**bobbo** : an old lady pinched Minhos butt at church today lmfao

**mino** : “oh hey minho don't worry dude I won't tell everyone about it” *tells everyone about it* 

**bobbo** : I'm spreading the GOOD WORD OF THE LORD 

**shoonie** : she was hungry for a little bit more than the body of Christ it seems 

**bobbo** : lmao

**dongdong** : Maybe she wanted a little of that PontiASS Pilate 

**bobbo** : DONGHYUK OMG

**bobbo** : MARRY ME 

**dongdong** : Sure!! ( ื▿ ืʃƪ)

**bobbo** : My wife everyone 

**shoonie** : I hope it's not a spring wedding I have allergies ;(

**namtae** : Who's this bitch’s name imma take her down (≧o≦) (ง'̀-'́)ง

**mino** : my hero

**namtae** : ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

————————

❤ by ræchoi, s_e_u_n_g_yoon and 19 others

**HannieBinnie** Star Wars with only the greatest!! @KOOlestJune

**KOOlestJune** anything for you my chestnut

**shoonie** the chemistry is strong with these ones 

————————

gojune sent a snap!

 

_ bobbyboy took a screenshot! _

 

hambean sent a snap!

 

_ kimmyjinny took a screenshot! _

 

————————

Sunday 6:11 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

**namtae** : today is a momentous occasion 

**namtae** : today is the day not only Hanbin

**namtae** : but also Junhoe 

**namtae** : have levelled up their hunk status with their new haircuts 

**princejinwoo** : honestly glory be to those hunks

**KimHanbin** : :3

Sunday 9:34 pm 

[private chat from  _ hubbybubby _ to  _ hwano _ ]

**hubbybubby** : HOLY SHIT I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT TODAY 

**hwano** : fcking calm down 

**hwano** : what is your probably not that important news 

**hubbybubby** : it's about june 

**hwano** : (:

**hwano** : I'm listening 

**hubbybubby** : [screenshotofjunbobtexts.jpeg]

**hubbybubby** : I think he has a crush 

**hubbybubby** : you know what that means ;););)

**hubbybubby** : could be you ;););)

**hwano** : …

**hwano** : I think it means he has a crush on Hanbin haha

**hubbybubby** : what

**hwano** : he says he wants to hang out with Hanbin cause he has a crush, and he knows you have a crush on him and wouldn't let you go instead of him

**hwano** : also he told me he doesn't like Star Wars or hasn't seen any of them but he wanted to hang out with Hanbin and buy him lunch so 

**hwano** : haha 

**hubbybubby** : oh 

**hwano** : fuck

**hwano** : I'm sorry 

**hubbybubby** : yeah

**hubbybubby** : I'm sorry too 

**hubbybubby** : I know you liked him 

**hwano** : I could say the same about you and Hanbin

**hubbybubby** : yeah kind of sucks doesn't it

**hubbybubby** : im uh tired from waking up for church lmao. 

**hubbybubby** : g’night xx

**hwano** : good night bobby xx

Sunday 10:59 pm

[private chat from  _ peanut  _ to  _ Hannie _ ]

**peanut** : I'm sorry again I ditched you for Star Wars ;( 

**Hannie** : it's okay rae I took someone from my soccer team 

**peanut** : I saw your instagram

**peanut** : he's cute

**Hannie** : not as cute as you <3

**peanut** : shut your mouth before I end you :)

**Hannie** : so mean

**peanut** : anyway was june as fun as me 

**Hannie** : No way. No one is as fun as you. 

**Hannie** : but he called me cute and i choked on the food he bought me hahah kill me :):)

**peanut** : HAHA omg that's hilarious 

**peanut** : I wish I saw that 

**Hannie** : ;(

**peanut** : aw sorry you embarrassed yourself in front of your crush 

**Hannie** : he's not my crush

**peanut** : he called you cute and you choked

**Hannie** : yeah cause HE’S cute

**Hannie** : and tall and hot and funny 

**peanut** : yeah but it's not like you have a crush on him or anything...

**Hannie** : okay shut up???

**Hannie** : I don't have a crush I just have moments when hot guys call me cute 

**peanut** : oh yeah I forgot you're gay 

**Hannie** : hahah don't go telling people that 

**peanut** : oh yeah I forgot you were weird about people knowing as well 

**Hannie** : it's not their business

**Hannie** : its mine

**Hannie** : and my boyfriends when I get one 

**peanut** : what am I to you then if I know? 

**Hannie** : my peanut!!

**peanut** : okay that's enough

**peanut** : I'm going to bed now 

**Hannie** : GOODNIGHT PEANUT

**peanut** : go to sleep and never wake up Hanbin :):)

————————

Monday 3:12 am

[private chat from  _ babyboy _ to  _ queenhoe _ ]

**babyboy** : lmao why are you active it's 3 in the morning sweetie 

**queenhoe** : can't sleep

**babyboy** : why?

**queenhoe** : cause I'm sad 

**queenhoe** : june has a crush on hanbin :(

**babyboy** : I'm calling you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seunghoon is a MEGA babe <3


	8. Heard it through the gayvine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winkon are a bunch of gossipy bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> sunshine = donghyuk  
> lonely boy june = junhoe  
> Mr. Kool = junhoe  
> kimbin = hanbin  
> pup = minho  
> perfect = jinwoo  
> mimi = mino  
> smol = jinhwan  
> cute noodle = junhoe  
> cringe = moonbin  
> edgelord = chanwoo  
> chantheman = chanwoo  
> leehee = lee hi  
> moonie = moonbin  
> susu = suhyun (akmu)
> 
> ///i dedicate this snakey chapter to my snake king kim doyoung///

Monday 12:03 pm

[private chat from _taehyun <3 _ to _pup_ ]

 **taehyun <3:** good morrrnnnning!

 **taehyun <3**: what are you doing bub ?

 **pup** : good “morning” prince

 **pup** : I actually just got home from the pool with Hanbin

 **taehyun <3**: you went swimming...with hanbin?

 **pup** : yeah I woke up early and saw he was active and asked what he was up to

 **pup** : got to meet his sister she's so cute

 **taehyun <3**: adorable

 **pup** : she is

 **taehyun <3**: no I meant you and Hanbin having a swimming date

 **pup** : ...are you mad?

 **pup** : I'm confused

 **taehyun <3**: gah I'm sorry it's just I was hdkakcjalcjwldkwk Jinhwan and I just akdnaldkapaoos

 **taehyun <3**: okay. you wouldn't tell anyone if I told you something right?

 **pup** : uh no bf rules

 **taehyun <3**: okay so get this

 **taehyun <3**: Jinhwan likes Junhoe

pup: okay

 **taehyun <3**: and Bobby likes Hanbin

pup: I could tell

 **taehyun <3**: BUT when bobby messaged June to give his Star Wars ticket to him so he could hang with Hanbin he said no cause he wanted to see the movie and also he had a crush on someone

 **pup** : go on

 **taehyun <3: **k so then Jinhwan asked June to hang out and he said no cause he was going to Star Wars and Jinhwan was like “oh yeah should be good” BUT june said he didn't

LIKE Star Wars and jinhwans like “lol what's the point then” and June's like “I already promised Hanbin I can't back down haha I was gonna buy him lunch”

 **pup** : june doesn't like Star Wars?

 **pup** : that doesn't make sense

 **taehyun <3**: JUNE HAS A CRUSH ON HANBIN

 **pup** : like it's a really good franchise why would he not like it?

 **pup** : WAIT A HOT SEC

 **pup** : HWOSBALFBAKDJKSNXKW

 **pup** : what the fuck

 **pup** : they'd look really good together aesthetically wise tbh

 **taehyun <3**: MINHO

 **taehyun <3**: OUR FRIENDS

 **pup** : bflakdoqlsowo you're right omg poor Jinhwan and bobby

 **taehyun <3**: I know

 **taehyun <3**: Jinhwan was really sad when I talked to him last night

 **pup** : but I was talking to you last night

 **taehyun <3**: no this was like 2 am

 **pup** : bdkakxoald sort your shit OUT tae

 **taehyun <3**: but I don't wanna

 **pup** : jfc

 **taehyun <3**: hey

 **taehyun <3**: I'm hungry :( wanna get some food?

 **pup** : jaksoqososo yes I love you coming over now

 **taehyun <3**: yay!!

 

Monday 1:30 pm

[private chat from _cringe_ to _edgelord_ ]

 **cringe** : k but why is arthit always so distant to kongpob they've been dating for over a year now.

 **cringe** : I swear if I had me a man like that I'd give him all the kisses he wants

 **cringe** : But also Arthit is my DADDY so

 **edgelord** : what are you talking about?

 **cringe** : fok

 **cringe** : control z

 **edgelord** : did you just try and undo your existence?

 **cringe** : CONTROL Z

 **edgelord** : THATS NOT HOW MESSAGES WORK BIN

 **cringe** : **CONTROL ALT DELETE CONTROL ALT DELETE**

 **edgelord** : I LOOKED IT UP

 **cringe** : FOK

 **edgelord** : why the fuck are you watching Thai dramas

 **cringe** : those messages were meant for hayi

 **edgelord** : WHY THE FUCK IS HAYI WATCHING THAI DRAMAS

 **cringe** : because it's the best shit of my LIFE chanwoo

 **cringe** : it's GAY they are GAY

 **edgelord** : jfc

 **cringe** :

 **cringe** : dude

 **edgelord** : I'm not gonna watch it

 **cringe** : dude

 **edgelord** : bin

 **cringe** : watch it

 **edgelord** : no

 **cringe** : I'll send you this link to the playlist

 **cringe** : [linktothegayplaylist.com]

 **edgelord** : no

 **cringe** : just

 **edgelord** : think about it

 **cringe** : think about it :)

 

Monday 2:12 pm

[private chat from _perfect_ to _mimi_ ]

 **perfect** : hey mino xx

 **mimi** : jinwoo my love hello

 **perfect** : how are you?

 **mimi** : good

 **perfect** : that's nice!!

 **mimi** :

 **mimi** :

 **mimi** : okay I have some gossip for you

 **perfect** : (:

 **mimi** : my god you're good

 

Monday 2:46 pm

[private chat from _sunshine_ to _lonely boy june_ ]

 **sunshine** : k but where did gogurt go?

 **lonely boy june** : I don't even know

 **sunshine** : then how are you even important to me anymore?

 **lonely boy june** : alright HOE

 **sunshine** : aw yeah I'm a hoe now

 **sunshine** : how was starry night?

 **lonely boy june:** Star Wars was fine

 **sunshine** : was it as fun and amazing as everyone says it is?

 **lonely boy june** : of course!!

 **lonely boy june** : ((no))

 **sunshine** : lmao but I saw your sexy hair tho

 **sunshine** : oooo daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **lonely boy june** : WhY iS eVerYoNe CaLLiNg mE DadDy

 **sunshine** : cause you're tall and distant but also wear long coats like a sugar daddy

 **lonely boy june** : okay that makes sense

 **sunshine** : wait who else is calling you daddy are you cheating on me? (#｀ε´)

 **lonely boy june** : Hanbin and OF COURSE NOT

 **sunshine** : everyone thinks you'd be a hot together

 **lonely boy june** : I'm hot together with everyone

 **sunshine** : I'm blocking you now

 **lonely boy june** : you know it's true

 **sunshine** : yeah it is

 **sunshine** : but I think you two in particular would look super hot as well ^( '-' )^

 **lonely boy june** : but

 **lonely boy june** : but

 **lonely boy june** : jinhwan

 **sunshine** : oh yeah

 **sunshine** : you guys would be adorable that's different ＼(*^▽^*)/

 **lonely boy june** : so the moral of the story is?

 **sunshine** : you have bitches?

 **lonely boy june** : 

**sunshine** : if I post a selfie on instagram would you like and comment on it?

 **lonely boy june** : do you not know me at all?

 **sunshine** : °(^▿^)/°

 

———————--

 

❤ by yipety_yoyo, gurigurikako and 52 others

 **SunnyDonghyukkie** ~ dance time ~

 **KOOlestJune** HoLLLLLyyYyyyY SHhiiItTTTtt LoOooKkKk aTttTTt mYyyy mMaN GgOOOo

 **bobobobby** omg my wifeu

 **TheSongMinhoe** would drop taehyun for you if you asked

 **TaeNamTae** ^^^ literally not mad at all

 **xxjwxx** ohmygosh! So handsome!! Xx

 

————————

 

Monday 4:45 pm

[group chat sexy boiz]

 **dongdong** : you guys are so nice (=゜ω゜)

 **june** : YOU ARE SO HOT

 **yoon** : truest fact I've ever heard

 **shoonie** : thank you for blessing my eyes Donghyuk you are a saint

 **dongdong** : (▰˘◡˘▰)

 **chanu** :

**dongdong** : OMG guys stop (。・_・。)

 **mino** : you are my man crush monday donghyukkie

 **dongdong** : !!

 **dongdong** ; stop!!

 **dongdong** : I'm at dance and I'm practically a tomato because of you guys ಠ_ಠ

 **yoon** : Okay that hurt my heart a little bit

 **yoon** : So. So. Pure.

 

Tuesday 12:02 pm

[private chat from chanu to june]

 **chanu** : YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HANBIN?

 **chanu** : how could you not tell me!!

 **chanu** : I had to hear it from yunhyeong!

 **chanu** : YUNHYEONG

 **chanu** : I AM SO EMBARRASSED

 **june** : who tf is this

 **chanu** : die

 **june** : (:

 **june** : anything for you chanwoo

 **chanu** : so

 **june** : so

 **chanu** : so???

 **june** : ???

 **chanu** : you wanna fuck Hanbin

 **june** : um

 **june** : NO?

 **chanu** : wa?

 **chanu** : but you guys would look ridiculously attractive together

 **june** : omg

 **june** : y'all keep saying that

 **chanu** : it's a TRUE FACT

 **june** : I DONT WANNA FUCK HANBIN

 **chanu** : but youse went on that Star Wars date

 **june** : CANT ONE BRO TAKE ANOTHER BRO TO STAR WARS AND THE OTHER BRO PAY FOR HIS MEAL AND LEND HIM HIS COAT WHEN ITS COLD WITHOIT IT BEING GAY

 **chanu** : I meannnnn

 **chanu** : does he know it wasn't a date?

 **june** : YES

 **june** : he called me his tubby buddy and bro fisted me like 10 times

 **chanu** : first date and you've already been fisted :o

 **june** : are you a mistake?

 **chanu** : no

 **june** : hm

 **june** : I don't have a crush on Hanbin and yesterday wasn't a

 **june** : [junesingingtheworddatesuperextra.mp3]

 **chanu** : that's not what everyone else is saying

 **chanu** : also you have a beautiful voice

 **june** : what do you mean

 **chanu** : the vibrato is impeccable

 **june** : NO WHAT DO YOU MEAN PEOPLE ARE TALKING ABOUT ME HAVING A CRUSH ON HANBIN

 **chanu** : oh yeah yunhyeong told me, he heard it from seunghoon who heard it from seungyoon who heard it from jinwoo who heard it from mino who heard it from taehyun who heard it from jinhwan who also told bobby

 **june** :

 **june** :

 **june** :

 **chanu** : you okay hyung?

 **june** : no

 **chanu** : oh

 **june** : but bobby

 **chanu** : you have a crush on bobby

 **june** :

 **chanu** : sorry

 **june** : but seriously why are you all a bunch of gossipy hoes?

 **chanu** : i know I'm so proud

 **june** : if I weren't annoyed and freaking about this mess I would be too

 **chanu** : you want me to start another rumour saying it's not true?

 **june** : I can just tell everyone?

 **chanu** : but what if you hurt Hanbins feelings?

 **june** : how?

 **chanu** : okay how does this sound

 **chanu** : why is everyone saying I have a crush on Junhoe I don't ew wtf we’re not anything more than friends you guys are crazy for thinking that

 **june** : okay I see your point

 **chanu** : im smart

 **june** : wouldn't go that far

 **chanu** : k I don't need this I have more important things to do than talk to trash like u

 **june** : same ur a slut

 **chanu** : bye hyung xx

 **june** : bye chanwoo xx

 

Tuesday 2:45 pm

[private chat from _lonely boy june_ to _sunshine_ ]

 **lonely boy june** : help me

 **sunshine** : aw

 **sunshine** : it's okay june I'm sure Hanbin likes you back ♥╭╮♥

 **lonely boy june** : you heard

 **sunshine** : that I did

 **lonely boy june:** k you're not help imma talk to Hanbin then ;(

 

Tuesday 3:01 pm

[private chat from _Mr.Kool_ to _kimbin_ ]

 **Mr.Kool** : do you have a crush on me?

 **kimbin** : im choking

 **Mr.Kool** : too forward?

 **kimbin** : no

 **kimbin** : (yes)

 **Mr.Kool:** sorry it's just there's a rumour around that I'm crushing on you and I was gonna tell the gc to shut their gossipy mouths but I didn't want to be mean or offend you

 **kimbin** : aw

 **kimbin** : ok my first thought when you sent that was no so I guess I don't

 **kimbin** : I think you're very attractive and I would definitely consider making out with you but

 **kimbin** : I wanna be your friend cause you're cool

 **Mr.Kool** : ahixkaksuja you're so efficient with communication I'm turned on

 **Mr.Kool** : firstly thank you for calling me hawt

 **Mr.Kool** : I wanna be your friend too

 **Mr.Kool** : ur weird

 **kimbin** : pure

 **kimbin** : also

 **kimbin** : you said the soccer team spread this rumour around?

 **kimbin** : cause that's not on

 **Mr.Kool** : yeah I will end them :)

 **kimbin** : can...can I mess with them?

 **Mr.Kool** : I guess

 **kimbin** : go along with it

 **Mr.Kool** : okay...

 **Mr.Kool** : I'm kinda...excited?

 

Tuesday 5:22 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **KimHanbin** : you guys are such a bunch of gossipy bitches >:(

 **bobbo** : what?

 **dongdong** : what's wrong Hanbin ( ・◇・)？

 **KimHanbin** : you guys spread all these rumours about my Junhoe and freaked him out what's wrong with you guys

 **mino** : omg

 **mino** : IM SORRY

 **namtae** : ...

 **jinhwannie** : did you tell mino sjjdalmB&-&/

 **namtae** : UM

 **jinhwannie** : you are literally dead to me

 **namtae** : not before i break up with Minho for blabbing wtf babe

 **mino** : immm sorrryyyy jinwoo pressured me

 **shoonie** : um

 **shoonie** : before the fight starts

 **shoonie** : “my” june?

 **yoyo** : HOLD UP

 **princejinwoo** : ooo what happened

 **princejinwoo** : ohmygosh!!

 **princejinwoo** : MY june!??

 **june** : omg

 **namtae** : it was probably a typo

 **KimHanbin** : actually…

 **shoonie** : OMG WHATS HAPPENING

 **KimHanbin** : (″･ิ_･ิ)

 **chanu** : @june?? Anything to share???

 **june** : asdfghjkl no it's none of your gossipy business

 **princejinwoo** : I need to know

 **yoon** : ^^^

 **june** : no

 **mino** : please

 **june** : no

 **yoyo** : I need this omg june please tell

 **june** : no

 **KimHanbin** : I thought it was cute thought haha

 **june** : okay so here's what happened

 **chanu** : #whipped

 **june** : k I won't tell

 **KimHanbin** : ;(

 **june** : k I will omgjandakka

 **june** : basically Chanwoo told me y'all have been gossiping behind my back about me liking Hanbin so I kind of panicked and went straight over to his house to talk to him

 **june** : and then we kinda…

 **namtae** : kinda what??

 **june** : none of your business

 **KimHanbin** : got together!!!! :D

 **june** : yeah we did ;)

 **KimHanbin** : and now we're on the bus to his house to watch movies and cuddle :):)

 **chanu** : okay this is so fake

 **june** : excuse me?

 **chanu** : no way you're together

 **yoon** : but they'd look really good together

 **chanu** : yeah but I don't trust them

**KimHanbin:**

****

**KimHanbin** : his hands are so warm :):)

 **KimHanbin** : hold on we're at his house lmao brb

 **shoonie** : omg

 **yoyo** : that's adorable

 **namtae** : wow

 **mino** : OHMYGOSH KABCCMALZKA

 **chanu** : no way

 **chanu** : you guys could just be holding hands

 **chanu** : i held my friends hand when we walked home from school once just because it was cold that means nothing

 **june** : literally what kind of proof do you want? photos of my bfs hickies or something

 **bobbo** : hickies?

 **KimHanbin** : omg shut up june

 **chanu** : YES THATS EXACTLY WHAT I WANT

 **KimHanbin** : ):

 **chanu** : no pic no proof

 **june** : babe pls

 **june** : omg he's letting me

****june** : **

**mino** : omg

 **chanu** : HOLY

 **chanu** : SHIT

 **namtae** : omg

 **princejinwoo** : that's so hot

 **yoon** : ^^

 **shoonie** : I cannot believe this

 **yoyo** : my ship

 **chanu** : I CANNOT UNDERSTAND THIS KNGNAKDAL

 **dongdong** : lol

 **june** : shut up Donghyuk

 **dongdong** : lollll

 **KimHanbin** : ^^^

 **shoonie** : what's happening?

 **KimHanbin** : y'all are so dumb

 **june** : ^^

 **june** : you really are

 **mino** : what's happening?

 **KimHanbin** : you think you could just gossip about june without getting punished?

 **yoyo** : what's going on

 **june** : YOU ALL GOT PRANKED

 **june** : SCOTTY AND THE NINJAS STRIKE AGAIN

 **chanu** :but the proof!!

 **KimHanbin** : literally google search gay ulzzang couple and there's tons of stuff

 **june** : lmao I'm in my pjs in my bed

 **dongdong** : that was so good

 **KimHanbin** : teaching you guys a lesson about gossiping

 **yoon** : omg Hanbin you taught a team lesson

 **KimHanbin** : yeah I guess I did

 **yoon** : that's so hot

 **yoon** : we should date

 **KimHanbin** : of course

 **princejinwoo** : that's enough

 **princejinwoo** : I'm so upset that none of that was real

 **bobbo** : I'm not

 **june** : yeah sorry not sorry y'all blabbed that fake news

Tuesday 7:33 pm

[private chat from smol to cute noodle]

 **smol** : so you and Hanbin aren't…

 **cute noodle** : no no no we're friends

 **smol** : oh

 **cute noodle** : I can't believe you thought I liked him I didn't say anything about him at all

 **smol** : uhhh

 **smol** : I'm sorry

 **smol** : bobby said you said you had a crush and also you went to see Star Wars even though you don't like it and didn't let him go

 **cute noodle** : he told you I had a crush?

 **smol** : yes…

 **cute noodle** : I hate him so much

 **smol** : so it's true ;)

 **smol** : who do you have a crush on??

 **cute noodle** : nshanakzmalsl no comment

 **smol** : ):

 **cute noodle** : grr

 **smol** : owo downt hewt me pwease TT

 **cute noodle** : omg STOP

 **smol** : you kinkshaming me?

 **cute noodle** : YES

 **smol** : fine

 **cute noodle** : but I still like you dw

 **smol** : owowowo snuzzles and kisses

 **cute noodle** : nvm

 **smol** : :3

 

Tuesday 9:53 pm

[group chat _best besties_ ]

 **chantheman** : OK

 **chantheman** : SO I WATCHED SOTUS

 **chantheman** : AND IM NOT CRYING BUT I FEEL LIKE I HAVE BEEN FOR THE PAST EIGHT HOURS

 **moonie** : omg

 **leehee** : It's so good isn't it!!

 **moonie** : are you dying

 **chantheman** : I am kind of obsessed fucking

 **chantheman** : arthit is so daddy? But also so soft like warmth??

 **chanutheman** : also why is kongpob so extra??

 **moonie** : he can get away with it he's extremely hot

 **leehee** : who's your wifeu channie?

 **chantheman** : maybe Wad?

 **leehee** :pick another

 **moonie** : you trying to take hayi’s man Chanwoo?????

 **susu** : what tf is this gay shit

 **susu** : what is sotus?

 **leehee** : that thai drama

 **susu** : omg

 **susu** : chanu you better have not betrayed me

 **chantheman** : I'm sorry

 **susu** : I literally cannot trust any of you anymore

 **susu** : you all betray me for thai men this is foul

 **moonie** : k but

****moonie** : **

****

**susu** : GULP

 **susu** : where do I sign?

 **leehee** : we should marathon the whole season again

 **chantheman** : I literally just finished watching it but I'm so down for that

 **moonie** : the second season has only a few episodes out and I need this distraction yes please

 **leehee** : gay thai dramas really fuck up your life don't they

 **chantheman** : yeah…

 **susu** : so Thursday? My house?

 **chantheman** : yes

 **moonie** : yes

 **leehee** : yes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thai dramas are my kink and i strongly recommend Sotus the Series, because it makes my heart very warm.


	9. Help! My friends suck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> june is having a hard time expressing his thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz for the shit chapter lmfao

Friday 11:16 am

[private chat from  _ cute noodle _ to  _ smol _ ]

**cute noodle** : hey furry trash 

**smol** : blocked 

**cute noodle** : but seriously what's your fursona?

**smol** : leave me alone 

**smol** : the furry community is pure and wonderful and it doesn't need harassment from an ogre like you 

**cute noodle** : I…

**cute noodle** : I'm sorry

**cute noodle** : I didn't know you cared so much about furries

**smol** : twank woo for undewswanding :3 

**cute noodle** : unbelievable 

**smol** : what do you want fool? 

**cute noodle** : uhhhvzjkOoaoKwhiKkkkkkkkkkkkk

**smol** : are you okay?

**smol** : june?

**smol** : hello?

**smol** : …. ??

Friday 11:32 am

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**bobbo** : what's the capital of australia?

**bobbo** : WHATS THE CAPITAL LF AHSTRALInakKKK

**princejinwoo** : sydney?

**KimHanbin** : that sounds right 

**yoonie** : close enough 

**bobbo** : thx a kid asked me and I didn't want to lie to them 

**shoonie** : y'all are dumb fucks wtf it's canberra 

**namtae** : sounds fake 

**shoonie** : how are any of you passing your classes

**mino** : I don't know ;(

**shoonie** : you have a literal learning disorder it's different babe im sorry 

**mino** : phew thx

**namtae** : I looked it up and it is in fact canberro ://

**mino** : canberro 

**yoonie** : canberro 

**KimHanbin** : gday mate I'm from canberro 

**bobbo** : I CANT BELIEVE I LIED TO A KID LIKE THAT 

  
  


Friday 12:02 pm

[private chat from _ cute noodle _ to  _ smol _ ]

**cute noodle** : I'm sorry I ran into ms lee at a supermarket 

**cute noodle:** apparently her son is getting a divorce but you didn't hear that from me 

**smol** : you are so odd 

**cute noodle** : hm

**cute noodle** : yeah I guess 

**smol** : it's cute 

**smol** : anyway haha did you want something?

**cute noodle** : uh yeah 

**cute noodle** : I was wondering if we could 

**smol** : uh hold on someone's having a crisis brb

**cute noodle** : hang out 

**cute noodle** : ah okay don't ficus the crisis

**cute noodle** : literally did not make sense at all sorry

 

Friday 12:26 pm

[private chat from  _ hubbybubby _ to  _ hwano _ ]

**hubbybubby** : AHHHHHHHHH 

**hubbybubby** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**hubbybubby** : HE’S RED AND ITCHY JINHWAN HELP ME 

**hwano** : how red? how itchy?

**hubbybubby** : VERY RED

**hubbybubby** : MUCH ITCHY 

**hubbybubby** : HE FEELS LIKE WANTS TO THROW UP HELP 

**hwano** : and you can't call this kids parents because??

**hubbybubby** : they'll never hire my brother again I can't do that to him he loves babysitting help me 

**hwano** : ajbdkaoziapdpwixbwkwo send me the address I'll come over with medicine or something 

**hubbybubby** : I LOVE YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

 

Friday 4:41 pm

[group chat  _ best besties _ ]

**moonie** : mmmm guess who transferred out of our year

**susu** : who?

**leehee** : pls don't be felix he's a 10/10

**susu** : ^^

**moonie** : I would be in tears no wtf 

**moonie** : byungmin

**chantheman** : You mean your lab partner byungmin?

**moonie** : yeah

**susu** : did you hurt him?

**moonie** : eh ???

**chantheman** : that's the third ab partner that has ditched you 

**moonie** : I'm special

**susu** : you have to get a new lab partner 

**chantheman** : how long do you think before you break them?

**moonie** : iS tHat A BeTtTT??? :):)

**leehee** : oh no

**chantheman** : OH YES

**moonie** : YOURE ON CHANCHUMP

**chantheman** : GET READY BINBITCH

**leehee** : suhyun help

**susu** : not much we can do leelovely

**leehee** : you're right susweetie

**moonie** : stop making it cute ansnclql

**moonie** : I bet a screamer that I can make  them ditch in the first 3 months 

**chantheman** : 3 months is such a long time….

**moonie** : fine 2 

**chantheman** : hmmm

**chantheman** : okay deal 

**susu** : either way as long as I'm there for the screamer I'm happy 

**susu** : will never forget Chanwoo screaming

**susu** : OKAY BUT WHOS YOUR SHINEE BIAS (a/n sip sip)

**leehee** : iconic

**moonie** : I'll make sure to send you the invitation when Chanwoo inevitably loses :) 

**chantheman** : I know you're getting a D in your language classes but you should still be able to spell Bin correctly :):)

**moonie** : it's on pretty boy 

**chantheman** : thank you for calling me pretty 

**moonie** : the pleasure is mine 

 

Friday 5:59 pm

_ kimmyjinny sent a snap! _

_ _

 

Friday 6:05 pm

[private chat from  _ smol _ to  _ cute noodle _ ]

**smol** : hey

**cute noodle** : hey

**smol** : i fixed the crisis

**cute noodle:** im guessing from your snapchat that bobby was the crisis

**smol** : yeah he had a problem with this kid he was babysitting and i had to go over to help him cause he was freaking out pretty hard.

**smol** : now they’re asleep its cute

**cute noodle** : two small babies

**smol** : you called bobby a small baby

**smol** : screenshoted

**cute noodle** : will end you

**smol** : lmao go ahead 

**cute noodle:** actually instead of ending you 

**cute noodle** : maybe we can compromise?

**smol** : with what?

**cute noodle** : omg my older sister is yelling at me

**smol** : answer her

**cute noodle** : no ive been trying to ask you out all day

**cute noodle** : sigh ill be back please dont leave

**smol** : i uh sjaksla I won't 

__

Friday 8:15 pm

[private chat from  _ pistachiyoyo _ to  _ hoonyboy _ ]

**pistaciyoyo** : seunghoon….

**pistaciyoyo** : hoony…

**hoonyboy** : what's up yoyo?

**pistachiyoyo** : are you doing anything?

**hoonyboy** : watching twice/Mina fancams on twitter?

**hoonyboy** : are you alright?

**pistachiyoyo** : not really

**hoonyboy** : are you at home?

**pistachiyoyo** : no

**hoonyboy** : where are you?

**pistachiyoyo** : at the park 

**hoonyboy** : what happened?

**pistachiyoyo** : they started fighting again 

**pistachiyoyo** : mum threw a glass 

**pistachiyoyo** : so i left 

**hoonyboy** : don't move yun 

**hoonyboy** : I'm coming to pick you up rn 

**hoonyboy** : are you okay?

**pistachiyoyo** : I'm not 

**hoonyboy** : that's alright 

**hoonyboy** : you can stay at my house for as long as you like 

**pistachiyoyo** : thank you so so much 

**hoonyboy** : honestly dude

**hoonyboy** : anything for you

**hoonyboy** : I put that hoodie you like on the dryer so it's warm when you come back 

**pistachiyoyo** : i love you 

__

Friday 9:34 pm

[private chat from  _ cute noodle _ to  _ smol _ ] 

**cute noodle** : I'm back

**cute noodle** : hiding in my room hopefully people won't 

**cute noodle** : DISTURB ME 

**smol** : lmao

**cute noodle** : anyway

**smol** : anyway 

**cute noodle** : do you wanna

**cute noodle** : go out

**cute noodle:** with me

**smol** : with you?

**cute noodle** : yeah not Donghyuk 

**smol** : not Donghyuk?? :( 

**cute noodle** : yeah I know 

**smol** : bit of a downgrade 

**cute noodle** : I understand

**smol** : you'll do though 

**cute noodle** : wait 

**cute noodle** : really?

**smol** : yeah you're tall 

**cute noodle** : happy naruto flute!!

**smol** : so weird 

**cute noodle** : sunday?

**smol** : hot

**smol** : I wish it wasn't so late I'd go now

**smol** : been cleaning kid puke all day 

**cute noodle** : I mean...McDonalds???

**smol** : right now?

**cute noodle** : yeah it's only 

**cute noodle** : tenish 

**smol** : you right 

**smol** : tempted 

**cute noodle** : ill steal my sisters car...

**smol** : u drive?

**cute noodle** : dont tell anyone

**cute noodle:** I ain't a taxi service 

**smol** : I won't

**smol** : for chicken nuggies 

**smol** : and some huggies to go with those nuggies :)

**cute noodle** : u lucky im a generous sugar daddy

**smol** : 10 o'clock mcdonalds it is 

**cute noodle** : :D 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @winnersux. i don't use it but tell me all ur biases if you want i stan everything. 
> 
> also stan the rose


	10. *drowns in frozen yogurt*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe went to acquire a boyfriend but he thinks he might have acquired a concussion instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad feel free to harass me

 

Sunday 10:12 am

[private chat from  _ smol _ to  _ cute noodle _ ]

**smol** : hey buddy you in seoul?

**cute noodle** : Lmao

**cute noodle** : I'm almost thereeee 

**cute noodle** : where u at loser 

**smol** : I'm outside the m-m-movies dork

**smol** : waiting for your fat ass

**cute noodle** : it's not fat :( 

**smol** : u thicc yum yum 

**cute noodle** : jfcnskaoap I feel unsafe 

**cute noodle** : I'll see you soon pervert 

**smol** : I will buy you your ticket cause u bought me nuggies 

**smol** : see you soon nice ass ;)

 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

 

The longer Jinhwan stared at the poster the more he was confused how the Pitch Perfect™ franchise had the funds to create its third movie, he hadn't seen the second movie but he heard it wasn't as good as the first and yet he had an unusual desire to see the third -

 

“Hey baby you alone?” 

 

Jinhwan made a face at the gross low tone against his ear, turning around ready to go at whoever had the audacity to talk to someone like him when -

 

“Junhoe” he simply states as he comes face to face with his date

 

Junhoe smiled wide at him and laughed his REALLY annoying laugh that Jinhwan felt like slapping him for. 

 

But apparently Jinhwan’s body is broken and he felt heat rush to his cheeks instead. 

 

“Hey loser,” Jinhwan finally quipped back, awkwardly shoving Junhoe’s chest in a measly attempt to draw attention away from his blush. 

 

He looked cute though. I mean. He always looked cute. But today he was wearing a white button up and serving daddy realness with his nicely styled hair fuckinggggggggg Jinhwan decides he hates him half a minute into this stupid date 

 

“No hug?” 

 

The large (cute) oath whined, holding his arms out and pouting at Jinhwan expectantly.

 

Jinhwan stared, genuinely considering giving in because he knew how soft and squishy and long that boy is. 

 

Junhoe smiled softly and Jinhwan almost caved but then the fucker had the audacity to wink at him in the cheesiest way he could muster. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Jinhwan grabbed one of Junhoe’s hands and pulled him towards their cinema. 

 

“Let's just see this circus movie you idiot.” 

 

Junhoe laughed his incredibly irritating laugh once again, and once again Jinhwan’s body failed to control a blush creep along his face. 

 

_ Fucking Koo Junhoe _

 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

 

Sunday 12:05 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**chanu** : can you guys please tell my friend and his friend that soccer is way cooler that dancing

**dongdong** : what's wrong with dancing >:(

**chanu** : it's not as cool as soccer

**yoon** : are these “friends” you are with perchance dancers?

**chanu** : …

**chanu** : you got me there dad

**yoon** : don't make fun of your friends

**mino** : or your friends friends 

**chanu** : but they're lame ;(

**chanu** : ow bin just hit me 

**mino** : you deserved it

**chanu** : they deserve being bullied

**chanu** : OW MINHYUK BIT ME

**KimHanbin** : your friend bit you???

**bobbo** : LMAOOAOWKDNLWORLE

**chanu** : WE ARE IN PUBLIC WTF MINHYUK 

**chanu** : “next time it won't be your arm I'll bite” 

**bobbo** : hide ur dingle ya dingus  

**chanu** : what are u talking about

**bobbo** : AVOID THE SUCC CHANU

**chanu** : IM SORRY BUT

**chanu** : have you SEEN MR MINHYUK MCHUNK??

**chanu** : if he offers i ain't saying NO 

**namtae** : are you //really// straight Chanwoo?

**chanu** : is anyone //really// straight?

**chanu** : no one is “straight” 

**KimHanbin** : pics of this hunk?

**namtae** : speaking of non straights lmao 

**KimHanbin** : mind ur bees and quees 

**chanu** :

**KimHanbin** : stunning holy shit

**yoon** : a whole cutie 

**mino** : aw a good boy 

**chanu** : he loves attention stop

**chanu** : 

**chanu** : there he go

**KimHanbin** : I LOVE HIM OMG 

**namtae** : take care of that kid CHANWOO FUCKINGNWKKSOQ

**shoonie** : I wanna protecc so bad

**chanu** : jfnakdoqs don't trust him!!

**chanu** : he bit me!

**shoonie** : you deserved it 

**yoon** : ^^^

**dongdong** : ohmygosh 

**dongdong** : !!!!

**dongdong** : rocky (〃^∇^)ﾉ^^ 

**dongdong** : I know him from dance!!

**chanu** : ew I'm so sorry 

**chanu** : but he said hi

**chanu** : well he didn't say “hi” he said 

**chanu** : DONGHYUK SENPAI HELLO ILOVEYOU

**dongdong** : he's so adorable (n˘v˘•)¬

**dongdong** : is bin, moonbin??

**dongdong** : I know him too 

**chanu** : jfc I'm SO sorry 

**dongdong** : they're cute dw 

**dongdong** : you have good friends 

**chanu** : well I need better friends that don't BITE me 

**yoon** : jinwoo bites me 

**shoonie** : yeah but that's different 

**yoon** : he still bites me!

**namtae** : but it's like a puppy

**mino** : yeah it's cute 

**yoon** : you guys just LOVE my pain don't you 

**shoonie** : you'd be upset if he stopped doing it 

**yoon** : UNCONFIRMED 

**namtae** : couple goals 

**mino** : *furiously takes notes* 

**chanu** : GUAYAHWOKZKQOZNQKZLFPWPSKEW

**chanu** : GUYS 

[ _ chanu _ kicked  _ june _ out of the chat]

[ _ chanu _ kicked  _ jinhwan _ out of the chat]

**KimHanbin** : ¿¿???¿¿???

**chanu** : JINHWANBDANJUNHOE

**namtae** : wat 

**chanu** : INSEE IINHWAN AND JUNHOE 

**chanu** : I THINK THEYONADATEWTF

**bobbo** : UM

**bobbo:** EXCUSE ME

**chanu** : WE BE FOLLOWIJG THEM 

**shoonie** : yo wtf

**bobbo** : @dongdong do u know anything?

**dongdong** : no!! june didn't say anything about a date

**bobbo** : neither did jinnie 

**bobbo** : @namtae??

**namtae** : NUH I WOULDVE FOLLOWED THEM MYSELF YALL KNOW IM A NOSY BOY

**mino** : true

**chanu** : they're just walking 

**chanu** : now june’s HaNd iS oN HyUngs ShOulDer

**chanu** : THEYRE LAUGHING AW

**chanu** : ew june has such an annoying laugh 

**dongdong** : leave him ALONE (ง'̀-'́)ง

**yoyo** : what's happening 

**yoon** : June and Jinhwan are on a secret date and Chanwoos following them 

**yoyo** : WHAT THE FUCK YES PLEASE

**KimHanbin** : can't believe junhoes cheating on me 

**yoyo** : NO NVM

**yoyo** : junbin tho ;(;( 

**yoyo** : rip the  _most_ aesthetic couple

**bobbo** : calm down

**yoyo** : apart from jinwoo and seungyoon ofc

**princejinwoo** : hello

**mino** : right on cue 

**princejinwoo** : it is i. an aesthetic. 

**namtae** : k but what are jinhwan and june doing?

**chanu** : they stopped 

**mino** : BrEaThIng!!??

**chanu** : no fool

**chanu** : buT JINHWAN IS TOUCHING HIS CHEEK

**chanu** : LOOSE EYELASH ALERT

**bobbo** : he wants the d

**chanu** : does the d stand for death? 

**chanu** :  cause June’s not moving

**chanu** : now he's laughing uncomfortably 

**chanu** : aw me

**chanu** : jinhwan looks  _ smug™ _

**bobbo** : queen of flirting at work 

**bobbo** : thats my boy

**bobbo** : cant believe my boy went on a date and didnt tell me though

**bobbo** : kinda bummed

**dongdong** : same o(TヘTo)

**bobbo** : you can be my boy now donghyukkie

**dongdong** : lets do it babe

**bobbo** :

**KimHanbin** : why me?

**yoyo** : Junhwan update?

**mino** : “Junhwan” 

**mino** : that's cute

**chanu** : they're in lush

**chanu** : they keep pointing to things and laughing 

**chanu** : but I can't hear or see what they're talking about 

**shoonie** : they're probably talking about mino

**namtae** : lmao that IS a funny joke

**mino** : 

 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

 

“That one’s Yunhyeong,” 

Jinhwan giggled, tugging Junhoe’s arm, and pointed to a stack of bath bombs labelled, “Butterball”.

“TRUE” 

Junhoe squawked loudly, causing a group of teenage girls to look up at them and whisper something about “the tall one” being “hot”, to which Jinhwan purposefully held Junhoe’s arm tightly to show those tween bitches what's  _ his _ . 

Junhoe, being the imbecile he is, doesn't notice Jinhwan holding his arm and instead continues to point at assorted bath bombs. 

“That one’s Jinwoo” Jinhwan mumbled against Junhoe’s shoulder, pointing to the ‘Tisty Tosty’, a pink heart filled with rose petals. 

“And this one’s Seunghoon”, Junhoe stated, picking up a green one named, ’Avobath’

Jinhwan blinked at the gross ass looking bath bomb and tilted his head. 

“I don't know why you're so right,” Jinhwan muttered, “but that is literally him…”

“Seunghoon is an avocado,” Junhoe mused holding the thing out for Jinhwan to sniff, before letting out a surprised noise. 

“ _ Ohmygod _ ,” June gasped, dropping the ‘Avobath’ on its original pile and dragging Jinhwan across the display table to a stack of pink and purple orbs titled, ‘Sex Bomb’. 

“Donghyuk!?” Junhoe exclaimed, “Is that you buddy?” 

Jinhwan snorted,  _ fucking christ he’s adorable   _

“Let’s get out of here there’s too many smells,” Jinhwan whined, letting go of Junhoe’s arm to wipe the excess glitter stuck to his clothes that seems to magically appear everytime he seemed to  _ mention _ the word lush, “Let’s go get frozen yogurt,” 

“Okey dokey sweetums,” Junhoe chirped, and alright Jinhwan would like him to say sweetums at least six more times thanks. 

They walk out of the store and Junhoe breathes in, 

“So…” smiling awkwardly he scoops Jinhwan’s hand in his own, and the smol boy couldn’t help but stare at the tol boys awkward little face cause  _ wow smooth _ . 

Squirming under Jinhwan’s mighty gaze, Junhoe continued, “Let’s uh...Let’s go then,” 

…

“Gay shit,” Chanwoo muttered to himself in between his two friends slurping their 7/11 slushies. 

Bin hummed, “The gayest,”

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Sunday 1:13 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**chanu** : hey guys

**dongdong** : WHAT’S HAPPENING

**dongdong** : ARE THEY ON A DATE

**dongdong** : IM SO MAD 

**bobbo** : baby NO

**KimHanbin** : why are you calling him baby?

**bobbo** : because he’s my baby now?

**princejinwoo** : aw

**KimHanbin** : leave him alone

**bobbo** : SUE ME I LOVE DONGHYUK

**KimHanbin** : hmmm

**dongdong** : ohmygawd bobby baby ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

**mino** : fckinggggg

**bobbo** :

**yoyo** : boyfriends ^^

**KimHanbin** : gross

**princejinwoo** :  bobdong is a ship i didn’t know i needed

**KimHanbin** : Can’t we just talk about junhwan instead

**mino** : jealous?

**KimHanbin** : Have I ever told you guys how much I hate green hair on people (a/n rip me and my green hair) 

**mino** : fine then ;(

**namtae** : pup ur bootiful

**mino** : 

**KimHanbin** : okay namsong is the cutest i get it

**KimHanbin** : but literally can someone tell me what junhwan are doing

**chanu** : thatsa meh

**dongdong** : what they doing?

**bobbo** : are they using protection?

**chanu** : they’re walking into a frozen yogurt shop 

**chanu** : and no

**bobbo** : gasp 

**chanu** : k but

**chanu** : //they’re holding hands//

**dongdong** :

**dongdong** : k

**namtae** : im so proud of my queen 

**namtae** : she finally gonna get some dicc

**yoon** : thicc dicc

**namtae** : YOU RIGHT  

**yoon** : i regret so much

**yoyo** : june is thiccccccc tho

**namtae** : 7 c’s is appropriate

**mino** : they actually getting frozen yogurt?

**chanu** : yeah i think so

**chanu** : me and the boyz are getting closer

**chanu** : they filling them up now

**mino** : boyzzzz

**chanu** : si

**chanu** : ohmygosh

**yoyo** : wa!?

**chanu** : OHMYGOSH

**chanu** : ThIS ISNT ReAL

**namtae** : WHATS HAPPENING

**mino** : ??????

**yoyo** : dont pLaY uS ChaNWoO

**chanu** : ieon=e=wjSLQP{{$OIKMVORIO$L#O

**bobbo** : he broken

**princejinwoo** : chanwoo are you okay?? 

**chanu** : thiiiSI is Minnwhuyk

**dongdong** : HI MINHYUK

**chanu** : HiHYUnhG

**mino** : WHAT HAPPENED TO CHANWOO

**chanu** : we dysiqnggggggg

**princejinwoo** : MY SON IS HE OKAY

**chanu** : JIOAOKFEkjso( GUYS IT MUE AGiAIN FuCk U MINHYUIK

**chanu** : JUNE dEONE FCUkED UP fuVCKIGN

**dongdong** : oh no

**yoon** : ^^

**namtae** : ^^

**yoyo** : ^^

**shoonie** : kinda need to know what happend

**chanu** : ItS sTiLL COmIGN OUT FUCKIngHGG

**chanu** : BoYYHU DriwING iN FrOYoeoOO

**chanu** : DonE GONE aANd Broke the machineNE

**chanu** : [zoomed-up-blurry-pic-of-june- panicking-with-broken-machine-that-keeps-dispensing yogurt.jpeg]

**chanu** : IM soBBING

**mino** : ohmyprecious

**namtae** : DID HE BREAK THE FRICKING MACHINE???

**chanu** : YESUSII

**chanu** : I CAN SEe JinwhA CrYING of lAUGhter AsW Ell my HEro

**dongdong** : omg june sweetie

**chanu** : He SO SCARED

**bobbo** : im gonna hold this over him so bad omg

**yoyo** : same jfc this is gold

**chanu** : OIJWJNIFQWIFKENKRKL$IJLHJGJBHREALÔEBJF

**chanu** : wait

**chanu** : oh no

**chanu** : ohmygod

**namtae** : what happened???

**yoon** : is everything okay?

**yoyo** : chanwooooo

**mino** : he died

**dongdong** : i hope june didnt drown in yogurt my boy

**bobbo** : hope jinhwan didnt die of laughter 

**KimHanbin** : @chanu Whats happening??

**shoonie** : ????

 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

 

  
“Stop laughing and help me asshole!!” 

Frozen yogurt piled up and over the cup pouring over Junhoes hands and onto the floor. Causing Junhoe to panic and glare at Jinhwan who was clutching his stomach with EXTREMELY UNHELPFUL laughter. 

The only good thing about this situation was the lack of people whatsoever in the store except of course the employee -

“Sir!” 

_ Ohmygod no  _

A young and concerned girl leaned over the counter, with wide eyes and a worried look on her face. 

“Sir, are you okay?!”

Yogurt was fucking  _ everywhere _ . Junhoe couldn't even hide the yogurt piling on the floor at this point and the small cackling dip shit next to him wasn't helping.

Junhoe opened his mouth to answer when the dipshit himself spoke up,

“My stupid date is covered in yogurt from your broken machine,” Jinhwan wiped the very real tears from his eyes and grinned at Junhoe quickly before turning to the girl, “Bring a mop sweetie” 

Junhoe could hear the girl bustling and trying to get out from behind the counter, over the sounds of Jinhwan STILL laughing at him.

Trying to step away from the yogurt he frowned, 

“Stop laughing at me-”

And fucking hell if Junhoes life couldn't get any worse, he suddenly slipped.  _ Slipped _ sounded cute, it wasn't cute, he  **_fell_ ** hard. 

He fell face first, head colliding with the fucking yogurt machine and landing in the pile of yogurt with a disgusting  _ splat _

Jinhwan stopped laughing immediately and the girl who made finally made it out of her counter and turn off the stupid ass machine, gasped loudly. 

“Junhoe shit,” Jinhwan rushed to his side, “Are you okay?” 

_ “Aaaaaarrgghhhhhhhh” _

Junhoe whined at his pounding head and tried to push himself up (with Jinhwan's help) onto his knees

“I'm fantastic” he breathed, laughing pitifully, and looking up to see Jinhwan and the cute young worker look at him worriedly. 

“Oh my gosh! Sir you're bleeding,”

Junhoe went to touch his head but was swatted out of the way by Jinhwan who pressed his palms onto his forehead, where Junhoe presumed the gash was ((also the fact that it hurt like a bitch was a nice indicator)). 

“Can you grab a first aid kit or something,” Jinhwan said to the girl, not taking his worried ass baby face off Junhoe (who can I just point out is still covered in coconut froyo)

“Yeah of cour-”

“JUNHOE HYUNG ARE YOU OKAY”

Junhoe officially wanted to die at the exact moment Chanwoo and these two randoms burst through the store entrance. 

“I want to die,” Junhoe mused.

Chanwoo chuckled and gave him a thumbs up, “You do you buddy”

“Maybe we should get the bleeding dude out of the frozen yogurt for a second,” the taller guy said before slurping his purple ass slushie.

“He’s my favourite,” Junhoe slurred out, pointing to the tall guy who winked back with a click of the tongue. 

 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Sunday 1:59pm

[group chat sexy boiz]

**chanu** :  _ update _ : junhoe hyung probs has a concussion 

**chanu** : and i gotta go back to helping this poor lady clean the froyo and blood off the floor lmao 

  
  


○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

 

“Hey so…thanks”

This really wasn’t the ideal situation Junhoe wanted to be in right now, all bandaged, sitting in a brightly coloured booth whilst his date cleaned excess blood and froyo off his face. 

Jinhwan looked so pretty as well, in his cute purple jumper and his floppy hair and his heart freckle that Junhoe totally didn’t tell him to wipe off when they first met because no one is that genetically gifted (spoiler alert - Jinhwan is) 

Jinhwan was still worriedly frowning as he wiped the excess blood off his head, and Junhoe kinda wants to tell him stop because he doesn’t want him to get wrinkles. 

“You’ll get wrinkles,” 

(apparently Junhoe has no filter what’s so ever)

“If you frown…” 

Jinhwan stared at him for a moment, still frowning, and Junhoe thought he fucked up, like  _ that  _ was the thing that fucked him up on this date. What a bummer. 

But Jinhwan smirked instead and stopped wiping the other’s head for a moment. 

“You’re such a loser you know that?”

“You call all your dates losers?” Junhoe laughed awkwardly cause he really is a loser and he know it,

“Only the ones that cover me in coconut froyo and their own blood,” Jinhwan deadpanned.

“I’m sorry,” Junhoe started, giving his best puppy eyes, to which Jinhwan was very much secretly falling for until-

“But hey at least it wasn’t pizza this time”

Jinhwan was trying so hard not to laugh at that, and Junhoe was kinda proud he can still make him laugh despite being the Biggest Disappoint™

“You really suck,” Jinhwan quipped with a chuckle, 

“I know,”

“But we’re still going out next week though...”   
  


Junhoe grinned widely.

“Of course,”

Jinhwan looked at the idiot, with his stupid grin and his really dumb head that was covered in bandages, and honestly he didn’t know why he still was so  _ obsessed _ with this  _ giant dork _ who may or may not have a concussion.

But then Junhoe lightly touched Jinhwan’s cheek, and leaned in closer

“I really like you,” he whispered like he was telling a secret,

Jinhwan blushed

Junhoe also blushed

And then..

He kissed him

Junhoe lips were pressed to Jinhwan’s and it was a bit awkward but it was pure, and - and soft and beautiful and okay… 

Jinhwan understands the appeal again.

  
  


Minhyuk hit Chanwoo’s shoulder and nodded his head over to the two blushing fools kissing in the booth,

Chanwoo looked on in awe,

“Junhoe hyung must be a fucking wizard” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> junhwan is great. return is great. poet I artist is great.


	11. Schmexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First soccer practice trash and whatever blah blah  
> (Sorry for not updating for like a month)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will hopefully be "text" style from now on i can't handle this other nonsense. 
> 
> Also in my head Dongyi looks kinda like Xuan Yi from WJSN (stunning girls btw) just like if you wanted a reference
> 
> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> sunshine = donghyuk  
> lonely boy june = junhoe  
> hubbybubby = bobby  
> hwano = jinhwan  
> yiyi = dongyi (donghyuk's twin sister)  
> hyukkie = donghyuk  
> evil twin = dongyi (donghyuk's twin sister)  
> loudhwe = june  
> cringe = moonbin  
> edgelord = chanwoo

Monday 9:21 am

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **chanu** : hey y'all

 **chanu** : ready for training this arvo?

 **yoon** : aren't you missing something bud?

 **chanu** : ??

 **chanu** : no...

 **chanu** : oh!

 **chanu** : oh yeah

[ _chanu_ added _june_ ]

[ _chanu_ added _jinhwannie_ ]

 **june** : what?

 **jinhwannie** : when did we get kicked out??

 **june** : I know im annoying but cmon

 **jinhwannie** : and **_i_ ** know Junhoe is annoying but im willing to look past that

 **june** : aw

 **june** : choke

 **shoonie** : you guys are such a loving couple

 **jinhwannie** : um?

 **jinhwannie** : im sorry what?

 **shoonie** : you heard me

 **jinhwannie** : ...

 **yoyo** : how was the date Junhwan??

 **june** : Junhwan?

 **yoyo** : june and jinhwan

 **june** : yaw cute

 **mino** : that's what I said!!

 **june** : hunky people think alike

 **mino** : *blushes*

 **yoyo** : my question still stands

 **jinhwannie** : hahah how do you guys know about the date?

 **bobbo** : well not from ME cause SOMEONE didn't tell their BEST FRIEND

 **june** : yeet

 **shoonie** : Chanwoo was spying on you guys

 **princejinwoo** : with some kid who bit him

 **chanu** : MINHYUK WILL PAY

 **jinhwannie** : haha Chanwoo?

 **jinhwannie** : you did what buddy? hahah

 **chanu** : wow look at the time

 **chanu** : gotta blast

 **june** : lol bye

 **jinhwannie** : i hope you all die

 **dongdong** : sup yogurt boy

 **june** : lol BYE

 **jinhwannie** : reason number 1 why i hope you all die

 **yoon** : oh no

 

Monday 9:52 am

[private chat from _sunshine_ to _lonely boy june_ ]

 **sunshine** : thx for telling me about the date

 **lonely boy june** : I'm sowwy

 **sunshine** : hmph

 **sunshine** : it's okay

 **lonely boy june** : i will tell you about it at practise

 **lonely boy june** : and give you hugs

 **sunshine** : GOOD

 **sunshine** : i need some sugar from my number 1 boy

 **sunshine** : i also can’t wait to tell jinhwan to _watch_ himself if he wants to date you

 **lonely boy june** : omg I love a dom donghyuk

 **sunshine** : no one hurts my best friend :)

 **lonely boy june** : o-o-oppa pls

 **sunshine** : I LOVE YOU

 **lonely boy june** : YAW DONGDONG!!

 **sunshine** : hahaha

 **sunshine** : speaking of training…

 **lonely boy june:** yes i will give you a lift

 **sunshine** : !!!!

 **sunshine** :

 

Monday 10:02 am

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 

 **jinhwannie** : reason number 19 why i hope you all die

 **mino** : go on

 **june** : hey

 **jinhwannie** : hi

 **june** : [sweats]

 **jinhwannie** : [sweats more]

 **june** : [drowns in sweat]

 **jinhwannie** : [drinks sweat]

 **bobbo** : gross

 **bobbo** : you guys can stop now

 **yoyo** : important question

 **yoyo** : when is the soccer

 **yoon** : GOOD QUESTION YUNHYEONG

 **KimHanbin** : EXCELLENT QUESTION YUNHYEONG

 **yoyo** : wat

 **yoon** : IT IS AT THREE

 **KimHanbin** : AND ENDS AT FIVE

 **yoon** : YES IT DOES

 **KimHanbin** : MAKE SURE YOU EAT A HEALTHY AND BALANCED LUNCH

 **yoon** : YES!! DO THAT! NOT TO LATE OR YOU’LL FEEL SICK AT PRACTISE

 **KimHanbin** : SEUNGYOONIE AND I WILL BE THERE EARLIER WITH COACH LEE

 **yoon** : YOUR CAPTAINS WILL SEE YOU THERE XX

 **yoyo** : now

 **yoyo** : kiss

 **bobbo** : what just happened

 **mino** : something gay

 **shoonie** : i dont want two dads

 **chanu** : i do

 

Monday 12:26 pm

[private chat from _hubbybubby_ to _hwano_ ]

 

 **hubbybubby** : i have a 8 point plan to tell junhoe he doesn’t deserve you

 **hwano** : leave me alone

 **hubbybubby** : no

 **hwano** : k but where’s your 8 point plan to actually ask hanbin out

 **hubbybubby** : i will leave you alone forever now

 

 _hambean_ sent a snap!

 

 

Monday 2:26 pm

[private chat from _yiyi_ to _hyukkie_ ]

 **yiyi** : hello good sir

 **hyukkie** : yi, wtf

 **hyukkie** : girl where are you?

 **hyukkie** : mum’s been bitchin bout you cause you’re not at home

 **yiyi** : ughhhhh

 **yiyi** : i DID tell  her i was at bon’s house and i texted her this morning

 **yiyi** : but now i know i have been _brutally_ ignored

 **hyukkie** : lmao. sorry small one

 **yiyi** : small one??

 **yiyi** : pretty sure i was born 4 minutes before you?? ://

 **hyukkie** : i think you’re mistaken??? :///

 **yiyi** : “””””””Okay””””””””

 **yiyi** : anyway

 **yiyi** : you busy tonight?

 **hyukkie** : i have soccer training 3-5 but nah

 **hyukkie** : june could come over

 **hyukkie** : or not

 **hyukkie** : he has a boy now

 **yiyi** : PERFECT

 **yiyi** : wait

 **yiyi** : JUNHOE HAS A BOY??  
**hyukkie** : jinhwan from our soccer team

 **yiyi** : PIZZA BOY!?

 **hyukkie** : LMAO YES  
**yiyi** : holy shit june get it

 **yiyi** : he was mad cute covered in tomato sauce

 **hyukkie** : their date was fucking hilarious our friend was spying on them

 **hyukkie** : i’ll let june tell you but he was covered in froyo at the end

 **yiyi** : wat

 **yiyi** : and the dude still likes him?

 **hyukkie** : apparently????

 **hyukkie** : he is too pretty for june tbh

 **yiyi** : i mean i  see the appeal

 **yiyi** : my friends think junhoe’s tall, dark and smokin’

 **hyukkie** : gross - you don’t enforce that do you?

 **yiyi** : boy i’ve seen that kid fall off a tree and sprain is ass

 **yiyi** : he’s a fool

 **hyukkie** : you’re too good for him anyway tbh

 **yiyi** : gay

 **hyukkie** : **bi

 **yiyi** : wow okay sorry for being biphobic

 **hyukkie** : did you have a point when you messaged me dude?  
**yiyi** : YES

 **yiyi** : lulu’s having a party tomorrow cause her parents are out of town

 **yiyi** : and she needs more hot guys there to prove everyone wrong

 **yiyi** : and by everyone i mean jae and their mutuals who are gonna be there

 **yiyi** : cause that dick face dumped her last week and we hate him

 **hyukkie** :  Aw poor lu ;(

 **hyukkie** : i hate him too

 **yiyi** : yeah and i told her you’re on the soccer team…

 **yiyi** : and i stalked all their instagrams…

 **yiyi** : and they’re all hot...

 **hyukkie** : so you want us to come and prove everyone wrong?

 **yiyi** : yes :)

 **hyukkie** : june’s giving me a lift soon so i’ll ask them at practise

 **yiyi** : Yes! Thank you! Lulu will be so happy!!

 **hyukkie** : anything for lulu

 **yiyi** : yeah its weird when you call her that

 **hyukkie** : yeah it really is

 **yiyi** : have fun at soccer practise, say hi to that one guy who swims and has abs :)

 **hyukkie** : leave hanbin out of this

 **yiyi** : fine :)

 **hyukkie** : call mum!!

 **yiyi** : ahh!!

 

Monday 2:39 pm

[private chat from _evil twin_ to _loudhwe_ ]

 **evil twin** : i never took you for the food kink kinda guy koo junhoe

 **loudhwe** : im glad??

 **loudhwe** : cause i dont have a food kink you weirdo?

 **evil twin** : i mean :///

 **evil twin** : covering jinhwan first in pizza and then froyo?

 **evil** **twin** : sounds like something to me

 **loudhwe** : i

 **loudhwe** : i just

 **loudhwe** : i dont

 **evil twin** : just go to practise baby ;)

 **evil twin** : say hi to mini jini for me xx

 **loudhwe** : [screams]

 

Monday 2:42 pm

[private chat from _nam_ to _song_ ]

 **nam** : we outside your house

 **song** : jesus okay im putting my shoes on

 **nam** : help me shoonie and mino are rapping

 **song** : who needs shoes?

 **song** :

 

-

❤ by s_e_u_n_g_yoon, TheSongMinhoe and 7 others

 **boboboyyy** i could go to training or i could play with this dog for 2 hours instead

 **HannieBinnie** if you’re late you’re doing pushups  

 **boboboyy** I’m sprinting

 

- 

 

Monday 4:56 pm

[private chat from _edgelord_ to _cringe_ ]

 **edgelord** : moon man

 **edgelord** : come pick me up from practise

 **cringe** : in what?

 **cringe** : my limo?

 **edgelord** : get off your ass

 **edgelord** : and come pick me up

 **edgelord** : your house is like 4 minutes away

 **cringe** : fine

 **cringe** : but i’m wearing what i have on

 **cringe** : a pink hoodie with no shirt and my matching pink shorts

 **edgelord** : schmexy

 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

 

Donghyuk flopped to the ground panting, watching Seungyoon help Coach Lee pack away the equipment and run his mouth about how good their teamwork was during practice.

 

Taking a swig of his water bottle he watched June stumble over to a (almost scarily) sweaty Jinhwan and use what Donghyuk recognised as the “heyy” smile, with his chin jutted out and his hand running through his hair.

 

Donghyuk scoffed quietly but apparently, it worked on Jinhwan assuming the younger smiled back, eyelashes fluttering.

 

 _Cute_ Donghyuk smiled at how happy his best friend seemed to be, smiling (and blushing) along with everything the smaller was saying.

 

Turning his head he caught Hanbin, taking off his shin pads, his gaze drifting constantly upwards to watch Bobby lift his shirt to wipe away his sweat.

 

Donghyuk didn’t say anything though.

 

Just smiled to himself.

 

“Hey Chanwoo!”

 

The tall looked up from rummaging through his backpack

 

“Yeah hyung?”

 

“You got a way of getting home?”

 

The cutie smiled, “Oh yeah Dong-hyung my friend's house is close, he should be- Oh! There he is! BIN!!”, he yelled, waving his arm frantically to something behind Donghyuk.

 

All the team turned their heads towards the source of Chanwoo’s attention.

 

There this kid, “Moonbin” was, riding a white bike that had orange tassels hanging off the handlebars and flames painted along the sides, wearing matching baby pink shorts and hoodie (which seemed to have nothing underneath) and absolutely no shoes (or helmet. Seungyoon the safety king is quaking)

 

The kid got off the bike when he got to Chanwoo, (and okay he’s tall as well), tucking his long, floppy fringe behind his ear and not “smiling” but giving a sort of expressionless nod to the others.

 

“Is that my son?” Mino pointed and asked.

 

“What’s it to you old man,” The kid spoke back (voice higher pitched than expected) calmly, raising an eyebrow to Minho that had the older boy shaking.

 

“I like him,” Taehyun grinned.

 

Donghyuk smiled, “Hey binnie”

 

The pretty boy smiled softly and waved embarrassedly, “Hi hyung”

 

“Is this Moon Bin?’ Seungyoon, who was walking back after helping the Coach pack his car.

 

Moonbin turned to the voice.

 

And caught the eyes of an _angel_.

 

_Sha la la la la la laaaaaaa_

 

Bin stared at the hyung as he walked towards them all, running a hand through his slightly damp hair and keeping eye contact with Bin as his lip quirked up into a small smile.

 

“ _Daddy_?” Bin whispered to himself, to which Chanwoo elbowed him in the side

 

“What?” Seungyoon asked confused,

 

Bin could hear harps playing in the distance.

 

Chanwoo pushed a gawking Bin towards his bike,

 

“Okay! We’re going now. Thanks for practice hyungs!!”

 

“You’re still coming tomorrow night right!?” Donghyuk yelled,

 

Chanwoo turned his head, still pushing his heart-eyed friend away, “Yeah hyung I’ll be there!”

 

“Bring Moon Bin too!!”

 

Donghyuk grinned and waved as everyone else just watched on confused.

 

Seungyoon picked up his bag, watching as Chanwoo sat on the back of his friend’s bike who rode off and hummed,

 

“What an odd kid,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KNK deserve better


	12. Cool and Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ergh wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> hanniebinnie = hanbin  
> hwano = jinhwan  
> hubbybubby = bobby  
> Hannie = hanbin  
> peanut = choi raesung  
> cringe = moonbin  
> edgelord = chanwoo  
> taenam: taehyun  
> jaejung: jaewon (ONE)

Tuesday 7:01 am

[group chat sexy boiz]

**bobbo** : good morning!

**namtae** : go back 2 nbjed or iwil post ur nuades oino insta

**bobbo** : it’s suddenly bedtime goodnight everyone :)

 

Tuesday 7:05 am

[private chat from hanniebinnie to bobby ]

**hanniebinnie** : hey bubby :)

**hanniebinnie** : **bobby

**hanniebinnie** : haha

[hanniebinnie set nickname to bubby]

**bubby** : what

**hanniebinnie** : hi 

**bubby** : Hi!

**hannibinnie** : you awake on the gc and i was wondering if you were going to the party tonight?

**bubby** : yeah i was planning on going 

**hanniebinnie** : oh cool!

**bubby** : why do you always wake up so early?

**hanniebinnie** : oh haha

**hanniebinnie** : my little sister and i go swimming in the mornings 

**hanniebinnie** : we were just about to leave, she’s getting her goggles 

**hanniebinnie** : um

**hanniebinnie** : did you wanna come?

 

_ [bobby screaming noises in real life] _

 

**bubby** : yeah sure

**bubby** : I love you 

**bubby** : **to

**bubby** : bajdjwkaka id love to 

**hanniebinnie** : I'll tell Hanbyul :)

**hanniebinnie** : she's kind of shy but she's my favourite person alive so be careful :)

**bubby** : OF COURSE 

**bubby** : you’re kinda scary

**hanniebinnie** : i know 

**hanniebinnie** : I think the pool is close to your house actually 

**bubby** : yeah tis

**hanniebinnie** : should we meet you there or…

**bubby** : yers I'll get changed and walk over

**hanniebinnie** : yay!!

 

\------- 

 

❤ by HannieBinnie, TaeNamTae and 13 others

**boboboyyy** easy breezy ༉ @HannieBinnie

**JinHwantastic** hm. cute.  

**ræchoi** whomt’d’ve

 

Tuesday 9:42 am

[private chat from hwano to hubbybubby ]

**hwano** : you hanging with hanbin alone hmmm wink wonk

**hubbybubby** :  **_i love him_ **

**hwano** : k forget i said anything

**hubbybubby** : help

Tuesday 10:11 am

[private chat from Hannie to peanut ]

**Hannie** : hey so i think i might like a boy but i don’t know yet 

**Hannie** : he’s really nice and hot and wow he has abs 

**Hannie** : also i think he might like me cause he stares a lot lmao

**Hannie** : also hanbyul likes him and we did our heartshaker dance and he clapped and cheered and bought us icecream and my heart is hurting

**Hannie** : he also likes the same music as me and he likes soccer and he likes the outdoors and he’s christian but that isnt even important idk why i said that

**Hannie** : I don’t know if i’m actually feeling things I’m just letting you know in case I do later on and if i tell you i’m crushing on someone you won’t be surprised

**peanut** : sweet as

 

\---

❤ by JinHwantastic, yipety_yoyo and 49 others

**TaeNamTae** hey

**TheSongMinhoe** My heart hurts, do you know that you are so damn beautiful?

**KOOlestJune** k wow

 

\----

❤ by Chanuthewhale, TaeNamTae and 13 others

**xxjwxx** new hair. same boy. @s_e_u_n_g_yoon

**yipety_yoyo** well shit.  

**shoonie** high quality men™

 

Tuesday 5:31 pm

[private chat from  _ cringe _ to  _ edgelord _ ]

**cringe** : [screenshotofjinwoosinstapost.jpeg]

**cringe** : who is that person with  **_him_ **

**edgelord:** How did you even get his instagram

**cringe** : i will do anything for that hunk of man

**edgelord** : leave my dad alone

**cringe** : NO

**edgelord** : UGH BIN!

**cringe** :  **_UGH CHANWOO!_ **

**cringe** : tell me who the pretty boy is next to my daddy

**edgelord** : jinwoo

**edgelord** : they’re really close

**edgelord** : think its his bf 

**cringe** : FUCK

**cringe** : IM SUING YOU 

**edgelord** : I DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG

 

_ BlueMoonBin  _ sent a snap!

 

_ Chanuthewhale  _ sent a snap!

 

 

 

Tuesday 7:43 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**chanu** : hey bitches

**yoon** : **birches

**chanu** : like the tree?

**yoon** : like the tree

**chanu** : me and moonbean are walking there now 

**june** : im here

**chanu** : good for you

**princejinwoo** : i’m here too 

**chanu** : i literally cannot wait to see you hyung

**june** : k

**dongdong** : lulu says thanks for “bringing all the cool and hot guys”

**chanu** : we are all such cool and hot guys she right

**yoon** : the coolest

**june** : the hottest

**namtae** : can i bring jaewon 

**dongdong** : who’s jaewon

**namtae** : a cool and hot guy

**dongdong** : …

**dongdong** : i’m gonna trust you on this one and say sure

**namtae** : yes.

 

Tuesday 7:48 pm

[private chat from  _ taenam _ to  _ jaejung _ ]

**taenam** : come to a party ur cool and hot

**jaejung** : k u right

**taenam** : we can pick you up in 15

**jaejung** : my hair’s greasy

**taenam** : when is it not

**jaejung** : touche

**taenam** : see you in ten big boy

**jaejung** : whatever

 

_ taenamtae  _ sent a snap!

 

Tuesday 9:03 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**chanu** : was it the 1st or 2nd street?

**princejinwoo** : 1st

**chanu** : thx mama

**yoon** : why aren’t you here yet?

**chanu** : bin was hungry so we had pizza 

**princejinwoo** : lmao

**chanu** : whats happening?

**yoon** : nothing much 

**namtae** : hanbin making out with my friend jaewon

**yoon** : they’re just talking about music

**namtae** : which is jaewon’s making out

**chanu** : bin says “hot”

**chanu** : we’re walking in 

**chanu** : i see donghyuk hyung surrounded by all these girls wtf

**chanu** : i didn’t know he was a pimp im too scared to talk to him 

**june** : bitches love donghyuk

**june** : i see you

**chanu** : ew why are junhwan holding hands

**june** : just come say hi to me you rat

**chanu** : jinhwan looks too busy touching your hair lmao

**yoyo** : CHANWOO COME FIND ME I LOVE YOU

**chanu** : HYUNG WHERE ARE YOU

**yoyo** : with lulu and shoonie outside!

**shoonie** : she keeps hitting on him come at your own risk 

**chanu** : coming

 

Tuesday 10:54 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**mino** : yo anyone see bobby

**namtae** : noep i havenot

**mino** : im standing right next to you loser

**namtae** : oh heyyy

**shoonie** : june, jinhwan, yoon, jinwoo and i are watching three girls fight over donghyuk without him noticing in the living room

**chanu** : noice

**shoonie** : donghyuk went to the bathroom now im bored

**chanu** : bin is making rigged bets with drunk people and taking their money lmao i love him

**chanu** : i will try to find bobby though

**mino** : i hope he isn’t too drunk 

**mino** : last time i saw him he didn’t look happy 

**shoonie** : what happened? 

**mino** : idk we were all talking before and he got quiet and sad

**namtae** : yehs cuse hs begf wutgv jaehwgu

**mino** : tae ur drunk

**namtae** : boiy i knwo that

**KimHanbin** : is bobby okay?

**mino** : we dunno

**KimHanbin** : fucc

**shoonie** : yoonie says **frick

**chanu** : oh shit whaddup i see bobby

**mino** : YO WHERE

  
**chanu** : outside 

**chanu** : sucking face with some chick lmao

**KimHanbin** : what?

**jinhwannie** : IM OMW

**june** : why did jinhwan sprint away from me

**shoonie** : cause youre ugly

**june** : say that to MY FACE

**jinhwannie** : SHUT UP EVERYONE

**jinhwannie** : [photoofbobbysuckingface.jpeg]

**mino** : yoooooo their hands need to stop

**shoonie** : the least surprising thing ive ever seen

**chanu** : this is gross

**june** : oh no

**june** : oh nooooooooo

**jinhwannie** : what?

**june** : that’s dongyi

**june** : bobby better pray donghyuk don’t check his phone

**chanu** : why?

**jinhwannie** : is that the girl that pointed and laughed at me when i had pizza all over me?

**june** : yeah

**june** : she donghyuk’s twin sister

**dongdong** : we talking bout dongyi?

**dongdong** : my pride and joy?

**june** : DONT SCROLL UP

**dongdong** : what

**june** : DONT DO IT

**dongdong** : dude you telling me not to is why i wanna do it

**jinhwannie** : you are so dumb koo junhoe

Tuesday 11:05 pm

[private chat from Hannie to peanut]

**Hannie** : nvm he doesnt like me

**peanut** : fuck...dude

 

Tuesday 11:12 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**namtae** : kbut y is yoonie and jenuhwe hodkgn duinghuk back

**namtae** : he loks mad 

**namtae** : set hem freeeee

 

Wednesday 12:01 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**namtae** : k but did donghyuk actually kill bobby last night cause he isn't answering my texts

**jinhwannie** : or mine

**KimHanbin** : who actually cares 

**namtae** : alrighty then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jung jaehyun is the best person alive pass it on


	13. bobby who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobby is missing please find him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> (im gonna skip the obvious ones)  
> hwano = jinhwan  
> hubbybubby = bobby  
> bully = june  
> sardine = bobby  
> sunshine = donghyuk  
> lonely boy june = junhoe  
> yiyi = Dongyi (donghyuk's twin sister)  
> hyukkie = donghyuk  
> peanut = choi raesung  
> babyboy = taehyun  
> queenhoe = jinhwan  
> smol = jinhwan  
> cute noodle = junhoe  
> chantheman = chanwoo  
> leehee = lee hi  
> moonie = moonbin  
> susu = suhyun (akmu)

Wednesday 8:55 am

[private chat from _hwano_ to _hubbybubby_ ]

**hwano** : hey ji

**hwano** : how’re you buddo?

**hwano** : wanna hang out today?

 

Wednesday 11:41 am

[private chat from _nammie_ to _bobbie_ ]

**nammie** : heyo bob

**nammie** : Don’t remember much from last night but I heard you and donghyuk had a fight about his sister???

**nammie** : just wanted to see if you were alright

 

Wednesday 1:01 pm

[private chat from _min_ to _bob_ ]

**min** : hey bro

**min** : are you alright?

**min** : tae and jinnie said you weren’t answering them…

 

Wednesday 2:21 pm

[private chat from _hwano_ to _hubbybubby_ ]

**hwano** : jiwon you better fucking answer me

**hwano** : why aren’t you replying??

**hwano** : ??????

 

Wednesday 3:17 pm

[private chat from _yoyo~_ to _jiwonie_ ]

**yoyo~** : jiwonie :(

**yoyo~** : please reply to us all

 

Wednesday 3:20 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

**yoon** : as your dictator please don't forget soccer training tomorrow morning

**chanu** : thank you papa

**june** : what time?

**yoon** : Next week it'll be 6:45 till 8

**june** : I hate you

**yoon** : but this week it's 9:30 - 11

**yoon** : because I care about you guys

**shoonie** : a loving captain

**yoon** : I know

**namtae** : what if I don't wake up for morning trainings?

**yoon** : you have to show up to the trainings unless you want to be booted from the team buddy :///

**namtae** : well shit

**chanu** : I'm heading there now

**chanu** : a whole 18 hours early

**yoon** : that's what I like to hear

  
  


Wednesday 3:56 pm

[private chat from _hwano_ to _hubbybubby_ ]

**hwano** : bobbbbssssssss

**hwano** : can you please answer your phone

**hwano** : pleassseeeeee

 

Wednesday 4:09 pm

[private chat from _min_ to _bob_ ]

**min** : ji.. i’m worried about you :(

 

Wednesday 5:11 pm

[private chat from _bully_ to _sardine_ ]

**bully** : u alive?

**buly** : im probably not supposed to talk to you cause im donghyuk’s best friend

**bully** : but i’m kind of worried about you dude

**bully** : hope you’re not doing anything stupid

**bully** : and just answer your damn phone

 

Wednesday 5:34 pm

[private chat from _hoony_ to _bobby_ ]

**hoony** : dude answer your phone

**hoony** : you better not be dead you twat

 

Wednesday 6:47 pm

[private chat from _hwano_ to _hubbybubby_ ]

**hwano** : kim jiwon you will be the death of me  

 

\-----

 

Wednesday 7:13 pm

[private chat from _lonely boy june_ to _sunshine_ ]

**lonely boy june** : hey best friend

**sunshine** : hey

**lonely boy june** : just hey?

**lonely boy june** : where are all the pet names ?

**lonely boy june** : and sparkles ₊̣̇*:･ﾟ✧*

**sunshine** : m’dont feel like it

**lonely boy june** : are you still mad at bobby swapping spit with you sister?

**sunshine** : I think I'll strangle you to death tonight

**lonely boy june** : I'm going to hide at jinhwans then

**sunshine** : gay

**lonely boy june** : anything looks gay after witnessing the straightest thing I've ever seen last night

**sunshine** : stop bringing it up

**sunshine** : I'm mad

**lonely boy june** : your sister is a grown lady

**lonely boy june** : a whole 4 minutes more grown than you

**sunshine** : she shouldn't go sucking face with just anyone though!!!

**sunshine** : and why was bobby even doing that with dongyi?!

**sunshine** : I thought we were like friends :(

**sunshine** : and I thought he liked Hanbin

**sunshine** : he's such a slut

**lonely boy june** : slut shaming isn't nice dongdong

**sunshine** : m’dont care

**sunshine** : I'm still critically disgusted

**sunshine** : and dongyi and bobby haven't even said anything to me

**sunshine** : I didn't expect a deep apology but I've gotten nothing this isn't how social conversion goes!!

**lonely boy june** : bobby hasn't spoken to anyone apparently

**lonely boy june** : he hasn't even read anyone's messages or anything

**sunshine** : really?

**lonely boy june** : yeah idk what to do about Jinhwan he seems beyond anxious

**sunshine** : stop talking to me and call him or something

**lonely boy june** : yeah good op

**lonely boy june** : I'll pick you up for training tomorrow morning

**lonely boy june** : be nice

**sunshine** : not until at least one of those hoes says sorry (^ｰ^)

**lonely boy june** : lmao okay tom petty

 

Wednesday 8:23 pm

[private chat from _yiyi_ to _hyukkie_ ]

**yiyi** : donghyukkie :)

**yiyi** : the greatest brother

**yiyi** : my best friend

**yiyi** : a true hero to society

**hyukkie** : dongyi

**yiyi** : don’t you mean

**yiyi** : smol yiyi~⋆¸*ೃ☼

**hyukkie** : hmph

**yiyi** : Dongghyyuuukkkkkkkk

**yiyi** : i’m sorrryyyyyy

**hyukkie** : really?

**yiyi** : Yes!!!!!

**yiyi** : i would rather slice my hand than hurt your feelings

**hyukkie** : ew

**yiyi** : don’t be mad at me ;(;(

**hyukkie** : aasdkjfljlskdkl im so weak

**hyukkie** : I could never stay mad at you

**hyukkie** : we live together

**yiyi** : YAYAYAYAYAYAY

**hyukkie** : sorry for being crazy though :(

**yiyi** : i know you were just trying to protecc

**yiyi** : like you always do

**yiyi** : boys are too scared to cheat on me after you punched Ex Who Shall Not Be Named in the face lmao

**hyukkie** : GOOD

**yiyi** :  did b*bby say anything?

**hyukkie** : he’s been off the radar all day

**yiyi** : ajskhajhfj you scared him

**hyukkie** : i don’t think its only me

**hyukkie** : apparently he was sad before the Incident last night

**yiyi** : yeah he seemed a lot more quiet than june told me he was

**hyukkie** : I hope he’s okay

**yiyi** : same

**hyukkie** : are you coming home soon?

**yiyi** : yeah I will

**yiyi** : I feel a bit icky

**yiyi** : my stomach and head hurts

**hyukkie** : I will tell mum to make soup for dinner

**yiyi** : thank bro x

**hyukkie** : sure thing sis

 

Wednesday 10:22 pm

[private chat from _peanut_ to _Hannie_ ]

**peanut** : okay Hanbin it's been almost a full 24 hours

**peanut** : i was trying to give you space but then I realised that you're an actual idiot

**peanut** : so are you going to tell me about this dude or not?

**Hannie** : kill me raesung

**peanut** : no

**Hannie** : please

**peanut** : no

**Hannie** : plleeasseee

**peanut** : NO

**Hannie** : PLEASE RAESUNG AS MY BEST FRIEND YOU MUST KILL ME

**peanut** : sigh

**peanut** : how would you like it drama queen

**Hannie** : hey m’not a drama queen

**peanut** : “kill me raesung”

**peanut** : “I'm in love with this boy he's the one”

**peanut** : “but ALAS he does not return my true feelings”

**Hannie** : wow it's like reading my diary

**peanut** : just tell me his name

**Hannie** : no

**peanut** : [screams]

**peanut** :  okay then

**peanut** : tell me why you think he doesn't like you

**Hannie** : cause he was making out with some girl last night

**peanut** : his gf?

**Hannie** : no

**peanut** : he's straight?

**Hannie** : no I don't think so

**peanut** : then who cares?

**Hannie** : What?

**Hannie** : ME

**Hannie** : I DO

**peanut** : hey sorry Hannie

**peanut** : but him hooking up with some stranger doesn't mean he wouldn't reciprocate feelings towards you

**peanut** : you aren't dating

**Hannie** : i am allowed to be upset about this

**peanut** : oh come onnnn

**peanut** : stop being a queen

**Hannie** : alright

**Hannie** : thanks for that

**peanut** : no hannie

**peanut** :  i didn’t mean it like that

**Hannie** : whatever

**peanut** : cmon im sorry

**Hannie** : you’re just going to make fun of me anyway

**peanut** : hannie...

**Hannie** : i’ll talk to you later rae

**peanut** : hanbin :(

 

Wednesday 11:17 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

**yoon** : did bobby reply to anyone

**jinhwannie** : no

**yoon** : well shit

**jinhwannie** : yeah

**jinhwannie** : he hasnt even read any of them

**yoyo** : something must be going on he usually reads and ignores them

**jinhwannie** : yeah

**KimHanbin** : He didn’t reply to anyone at all?

**jinhwannie** : why do you care all of a sudden

**KimHanbin** : am i not allowed to?

**jinhwannie** : leave it to people who are actually his friends ??

**mino** : jinwhan

**mino** : calm it

**mino** : we’re all friends

**jinhwannie** : can you shut up for once minho?

**jinhwannie** : like back off??

**chanu** : _woah_

**yoon** : absolutely no more fighting on the gc

 

\---

 

Thursday 7:25 am

[private chat from _peanut_ to _Hannie_ ]

**peanut** : hanbin im sorry for calling you mean things and saying your things dont matter

**peanut** : you do matter

**peanut** : plz don’t be sad (a/n all credits goes to Highlight )

  
  


Thursday 8:35 am

[private chat from _babyboy_ to _queenhoe_ ]

**babyboy** : hey dickwad

**babyboy** : you better apologise to minho today

**babyboy** : i know you’re stressed out but you know he takes things personally

**queenhoe** : i will sorry

**babyboy** : thank you x

 

Thursday 9:26 am

[private chat from _cutenoodle_ to _smol_ ]

**cute noodle** : hanbin looks depressed

**smol** : shit

**cute noodle** : please say sorry to him about being wild on the gc

**smol** : i will

**cute noodle** : you’re awesome :)

**smol** : shut it nerd

**cute noodle** : ꒰ ˆ ॢ꒵ ॢˆ꒱

**smol** : asdfghjkl

**smol** : big uwu 4 youwu

 

\---

 

Thursday 11:06 am

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

**chanu** : june said he’d give me a lift home after practice

**chanu** : and yet he leaves

**jinhwannie** : lmao

**dongdong** : lol

**chanu** : doesnt he drive you too hyung ????

**dongdong** : im going to shoonies house to play just dance

**shoonie** : ;)

**princejinwoo** : inappropriate

**princejinwoo** : can you get home chanwoo?

**chanu** : yeah mum dw

**chanu** : mino said he’d give me a lift

**chanu** : because he LOVES me

**mino** : i do :)

**jinhwannie** : junwhore and i are going to jiwon’s house

**chanu** : who is jiwon

**yoon** : bobby’s real name

**chanu** : why not call him bobby

**jinhwannie** : he doesnt deserve it rn :)

**yoon** : whoop his ass for not coming to training :)

**jinhwannie** : of course :)

**namtae** : rip bob

**KimHanbin** : say hi for me

**jinhwannie** : that might bring him back from the dead

**KimHanbin** : hahahaha lol

**jinhwannie** : … k

 

Thursday 11:14 am

[group chat _best besties_ ]

**leehee** : k who’s seen the sotus s finale

**moonie** : moi

**moonie** : only crying at 20%

**susu** : yeah i little bummed ://

**chantheman** : NO SPOILERS YOU PENISES

**susu** : you calling me a penis?

**chantheman** : i was at training wjioiowmoerkmt im almost home

**leehee** : hurry chanu hurry

**leehee** : i need to talk about it

**moonie** : i need to talk about that KISS

  
**chantheman** : MOONBIN SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH WAIT AN HOUR

**moonie** : hmph

**susu** : big hmph

 

Thursday 12:01 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

**jinhwannie** : the idiot is sick

**yoyo** : sick?

**jinhwannie** : like coma induced sickness

**jinhwannie** : he hasnt moved from his bed in like 35 hours he couldnt open his eyes without throwing up but he says hes getting better and his phone was flat when i got here

**yoyo** : aw baby

**jinhwannie** : he looked at june and literally spewed

**jinhwannie** : it was funny

**june** : it really wasnt

**yoon** : tell him to let someone know next time

**jinhwannie** : i did

**jinhwannie** : hes been groaning about being sorry to donghyuk for half an hour @dongdong

**jinhwannie** : he feels bad he said he didnt know and that dongyi was hot and he was “drunky”

**dongdong** : ew

**dongdong** : but thank you bobs ♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)

**dongdong** : im not mad anymore

**dongdong** : you and dongyi are sick now lmao

**dongdong** : i will just kill you if you do it again ♡( ◡‿◡ )

**bobbo** : fcuk

**yoyo** : he’s here

**bobbo** : ayo

**bobbo** : im dead

**bobbo** : goodbye

**princejinwoo** : and so the case of the missing bobby has closed then

**yoon** : it was a wild ride

 

Thursday 12:21 pm

[group chat _best besties_ ]

**chanu** : k there was not enough arthit and kongpob

**susu** : AGREED

**leehee** : i like nine and yong but not enough for this mistreatment of my ship **™**

**moonie** : all tweeted all my feelings im now an emotionless ball of cheese

**chanu** : k but if edit it so the kiss scene repeats for 40 minutes i think ill feel better

**susu** : ^^

**moonie** : ^^

**leehee** : ^^

**moonie** : k so

**moonie** : 2 moons anyone?

**susu** : i dont think i can handle anymore gay nerd shit

**moonie** :

**susu** : hello government id like to change my name to gay nerd shit thx

 

Thursday 1:12 pm

[private chat from _Hannie_ to _peanut_ ]

**Hannie** : raeeeeee

**peanut** : hannnieeee

**Hannie** : m’sorry

**peanut** : NO IM SORRY

**Hannie** : sigh

**peanut** : do you still like your boy?

**Hannie** : mmm idk

**Hannie** : he probably doesnt like me back

**peanut** : um you’re a sweetheart and you’re funny and a 12/10

**Hannie** : marry me

**peanut** : no u got a boy

**peanut** : and he probably has no clue you like him so how could he make a conclusion ??

**Hannie** : he might know… i was being flirty

**peanut** : LMAO doubt it

**peanut** : you're kinda weird when you have a crush on someone

**Hannie** : um am not

**peanut** : you told lee joon he had stupid hair and then you moved science classes

**Hannie** : fuck

**peanut** : language

**Hannie** : fúck

**peanut** : thank you

**Hannie** : i’m still a little annoyed at him though

**peanut** : uuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Hannie** : maybe i should just let him go

**Hannie** : apparently he’s a fúck boy

**peanut** : okay whatever you want

**Hannie** : but rae he’s so nice

**Hannie** : and he loves his family and his friends so much

**Hannie** : and he likes soccer and music and anime

**Hannie** : and he’s hot. Like abs hot.

**Hannie** : and he can speak english

**Hannie** : i don’t know how that would benefit me but it does

**Hannie** : and i wanna throw up when he smiles at me

**peanut** : so

**Hannie** : i don’t know

**Hannie** : help

**peanut** : it’s your decision

**Hannie** : NOOOOOOOO

**Hannie** : help me

**peanut** : you still like him?

**Hannie** : yeah but maybe as a friend

**peanut** : do you have an overwhelming desire to hold his hand even though you’re mad at him?

**Hannie** : yeah

**peanut** : well then there you go

**Hannie** : yeah okay i get it

**peanut** : good luck

**peanut** : don’t be weird

 

Thursday 1:40 pm

[private chat from _hanniebinnie_ to bubby]

**hanniebinnie** : please feel better soon :)

**bubby** : i will now try harder to

**bubby** : for you

**hanniebinnie** : haha cool

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big ol' kiss and happy borthday to my fella jinjin 
> 
> also rip sotus :)


	14. Channing Tatum? Yay or Nay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing important yep sorry again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> (im gonna skip the obvious ones)  
> hwano = jinhwan  
> hubbybubby = bobby  
> bully = june  
> sardine = bobby  
> peanut = choi raesung  
> pup = mino

Friday 10:11 am

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **yoyo** : school starts in three days

 **princejinwoo** : smother me with a pillow

 **yoyo** : yep

 

Friday 12:25 am

[private chat from _hwano_ to _hubbybubby_ ]

 **hwano** : hey hubbybubby

 **hwano** : still sick boo?

 **hubbybubby** : yeah a bit

 **hubbybubby** : but also

 **hubbybubby** : did you just called me hubbybubby?

 **hwano** : yeah

 **hubbybubby** : why

 **hwano** : it’s been your contact name forever

 **hubbybubby** : what?

 **hwano** : what?

 **hubbybubby** : what?

 **hwano** : lmao

 **hwano** : can I ask you something?

 **hubbybubby** : sure!!

 **hwano** : why did you make out with donghyuk’s twin sister?

 **hubbybubby** : uh

 **hwano** : you said you liked hanbin...

 **hubbybubby** : um...

 **hwano** : you realise you might have ruined your chance at getting with hanbin right?

 **hubbybubby** : wow jinhwan

 **hubbybubby** : blunt much?

 **hwano** : idk hoe much?

 **hubbybubby** : rich coming from you

 **hwano** : rich coming from the single one of the two

 **hubbybubby** : fuck you

 **hwano** : no thanks i have a boyfriend

 **hubbybubby** : GAH OKAY FINE

 **hwano** : :)

 **hubbybubby** : i do like hanbin

 **hwano** : yes

 **hubbybubby** : and i did make out with dongyi

 **hwano** : i saw

 **hubbybubby** : and i am sad that everyone hates me

 **hwano** : aw no

 **hubbybubby** : what do i do

 **hwano** : bobby!

 **hwano** : no one hates you

 **hwano** : literally no one

 **hwano** : june called you a small baby once

 **hwano** : we all love you

 **hubbybubby** : donghyuk…

 **hwano** : said he was cool

 **hubbybubby** : what about hanbin…

 **hwano** : I'm sorry but

 **hwano** : it WAS you who messaged me in all caps last night saying hanbin told you to get better soon right?? I'm not mistaken??

 **hubbybubby** : he’s juST

 **hubbybubby** : so sweet I dOnT DeSeRvEEE

 **Hwano** : you do. Also he obviously doesnt care about the whole dongyi thing anymore then

 **hubbybubby** : because he doesnt like me probs

 **hwano** : he liked you enough to send you that message

 **hwano** : also are we forgetting how emo he was the morning after the party?

 **hwano** : jealousy perhaps wink wonk

 **hubbybubby** : but who could possibly know ashjkhfluione

 **hwano** : I'll just ask him

 **hubbybubby** : what

 **hubbybubby** : no

 **hubbybubby** : Jinhwan

 **hubbybubby** : …

 **hubbybubby** : JINHWAN DONT YOU DARE OMG

 **hubbybubby** : STOP

 

Friday 12:25 am

[private chat from _sardine_ to _bully_ ]

 **sardine** : don't let Jinhwan message Hanbin

 **bully** : about what?

 **sardine** : don't play with me I know you're hanging out with him rn

 **sardine** : and Jinhwan can't keep secrets

 **bully** : ugh

 **bully** : okay I'll distract him

 **sardine** : my hero

 **bully** : wtv

 **sardine** : so…

 **sardine** : you called me a small baby huh??

 **bully** : ring ring oh hey hanbin just wanna let you know bobby has a massive crush on you and obsessively craves your approval but won't actually ask you and instead will annoy his friends non stop about it k bye

 **sardine** : did you just call me

 **sardine** : your friend <3

 **bully** : fuck you

 **bully** : I'm busy

 **bully** : go away

 **sardine** : Bye Friend

 

\---

❤ by xxjwxx, shoonie and 86 others

 **KOOlestJune** what a kewtie

 **jngjnhng** where did you buy him i want one

 **KOOlestJune** www.leavemybfalonejinhyeong.com

 

\---

 

Friday 3:25 pm

[group chat sexy boiz]

 **princejinwoo** : [side eyes june calling jinhwan a kewtie and then his “bf” on instagram]

 **yoon** : rt

 **mino** : me me big mood

 **jinhwannie** : :3

 **june** : whatever

 

Friday 4:14pm

[private chat from _taehyun <3 _ to _pup_ ]

 **taehyun <3**: hey

 **pup** : what's up

 **taehyun** **< 3**: I just wanted to tell you something

 **pup** : what?

 **taehyun <3**: ur gay ://

 **pup** : I'm blocking you again

 **taehyun <3**: quitter

 

Friday 6:36 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **chanu** : Channing Tatum yay or nay

 **yoon** : in what context

 **namtae** : yay on my dick

 **yoon** : okay I understand

 **jinhwannie** : eh idk

 **mino** : YAY

 **namtae** : you wanna be friends with him though

 **mino** : yeah but friends who make out

 **namtae** : I would pay to watch

 **bobbo** : ew

 **bobbo** : yay cause he dance

 **jinhwannie** : ^^^ ok tru. yay.

 **princejinwoo** : I want him to protect me

 **june** : wow

 **princejinwoo** : yeah

 **june** : well... yay for me

 **dongdong** : nay

 **june** : straight

 **dongdong** : don't victimise me I'm the minority in this gc (ノ_<。)

 **namtae** : G O O D

 **yoon** : shoonie is a straight lmao

 **shoonie** : says

 **yoon** : eh

 **shoonie** : you can't use eh as an answer!!

 **namtae** : no I agree with him there

 **namtae** : seungyoon is pretty eh

 **yoon** : I am

 **yoon** : yoyo is straighter than me

 **yoyo** : [slides ten bucks across table] ssshhh i have a rep

 **chanu** : what does that even mean

 **shoonie** : i hate him sm girls love a sexually ambiguous dude

 **dongdong** : :o

 **mino** : what about me!!

 **mino** : I am straight!1!1!!! >:(

 **namtae** : yes you ARE baby!!!

 **yoon** : lol

 **june** : noah fence but I always thought mino was the straightest fucking dude how did he end up the one in the gay ass relationship first

 **namtae** : art club was gay

 **princejinwoo** : yeah and mino got obsessed lmao

 **mino** : i met tae in art club and then you know i fell for him

 **mino** : tbh I just wanted to hang out with him all the time but then I knew I was a lil gay when i wanted to kiss him and not let him date other people because he’s kind of the most beautiful person i’ve seen lol

 **namtae** : *chokes on tears* yep that's what happened

 **june** : thats so beautiful wtf

 **chanu** : now i know why bin idolises yall

 **chanu** : that shit’s gay

 **namtae** : you're a straight aren't you buddy?

 **chanu** : I guess

 **chanu** : but I could chuck a mino and fall for a beautiful snake prince so fingers crossed

 **mino** : that's true

 **yoon** : good luck son

 **chanu** : thanks papa

 **namtae** : i am a beautiful snake prince :)

 **KimHanbin** : what did I just walk in on

 **bobbo** : heyyy

 **KimHanbin** : lmao hi bobs

 **namtae** : Hanbin you're a big gaylord right?

 **KimHanbin** :what?

 **namtae** : we’re discussing sexualities

 **bobbo** : I'm pan

 **namtae** : we know buddy

 **bobbo** : (:

 **KimHanbin** : you go bobby

 **bobbo** : THANK YOU

 **namtae** : hey

 **namtae** : hey Hanbin

 **namtae** : you gay?

 **yoyo** : I mean I wanna know

 **princejinwoo** : I do tooooo

 **shoonie** : we can see that you're reading these hanbin

 **yoon** : maybe he doesn't wanna tell you guys

 **namtae** : we just wanna know if he likes guys

 **namtae** : Hanbin pleasseee

 **KimHanbin** : um

 **KimHanbin** : uh why do you guys wanna know?

 **namtae** : bc we’re curious

 **KimHanbin** : oh uhhh idk

 **bobbo** : he's obviously uncomfortable

 **bobbo** : you don't have to tell us han

 **KimHanbin** : really...

 **yoyo** : yeah don't feel pressured Hanbin

 **namtae** : yeah lol don't worry too much sorry for picking on you

 **chanu** : okay so i thought about it and I think I would say yay to Channing Tatum. I mean he dances, he’s hot, he’s funny and let’s be honest he would provide for me and i love that. Also he’s an excellent actor who is underappreciated

 **chanu** : wait yall getting emotional?

 **jinhwannie** : I’m gonna watch Magic Mike now tbh

 

Friday 7:03 pm

[private chat from _bubby_ to _hanniebinnie_ ]

 **bubby** : are you okay?

 **hanniebinnie** : yeah

 **hanniebinnie** : sorry I was weird :(

 **bubby** : AGSHAIDJKAOS don't apologise to me!! you don't owe us anything

 **bubby** : except your love and support

 **hanniebinnie** : oh shit I gotta work on that then :///

 **bubby** : I will teach you how to love again my boy

 **hanniebinnie** : im more than fine with that

 **bubby** : gay lol

 **bubby** : oh wait nandiakfnd im sorry ahhhhh

 **hanniebinnie** : why are you like this weirdo

 **bubby** : pity me

 **hanniebinnie** : I will, but only cause my sister likes you...and she kinda wanted me to ask you to go swimming again with us tomorrow morning…..if you're not sill sick

 **bubby** : HANBYUL MY PRINCESS

 **bubby** : count me in :)

 **hanniebinnie** : omg

 **hanniebinnie** : she's gonna be so happy!!

 **hanniebinnie** : thank you!!

 **bubby** : Anything for two cuties

 **hanniebinnie** : Cool bye

 **bubby** : um okay you gotta go?

 **bubby** : Bye :)

 **bubby** : see you tomorrow binnie!!

 

Friday 7:21 pm

[private chat from _Hannie_ to _peanut_ ]

 **Hannie** : I'm an idiot

 **Hannie** : he called me cute and i said “cool bye”

 **Hannie** : put me down

 **peanut** : gay ass

 **Hannie** : that's true :(

 **peanut** : wtv Hanbin I got dinner

 **Hannie** : we’re still on tomorrow afternoon right?

 **peanut** : yeah seung said he's in

 **Hannie** : fuck yes

 **peanut** : dont use that language around seung he’s only an innocent boy

 **Hannie** :he told me i his dog was a cunt yesterday

 **peanut** : yep sounds true

 **Hannie** : see you tomorrow :)

 **peanut** : will do lover boy

 **Hannie** : :)

 

\---

 

Saturday 11:25 am

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **dongdong** : Chanwoo I heard you broke your toe in a magician related accident during 6th grade pls explain

 **chanu** : that's it im leaking bins nudes

 **dongdong** : lolololol (^L^)

 **yoon** : how do you even break a toe in a magician related incident

 **chanu** : i dropped one of my boxes

 **yoon** : YOU WERE THE MAGICIAN

 **chanu** : im talened whats new????

 **yoon** : [LOUD CHOKE]

 **mino** : yunhyeong sprained his wrist in a skiball related incident

 **yoyo** : the line’s this-ah way ladies

 **jinhwannie** : bobby got stitches trying to get a cat out of a tree

 **KimHanbin** : omg

 **bobbo** : HE NEEDED MY HELP

 **KimHanbin** : I'm in tears that's beautiful

 **bobbo** : the cat was so scared he attacc ;(

 **KimHanbin** : you deserve

 **bobbo** : hmph

 **KimHanbin** : :P

 **princejinwoo** : get a room

 **chanu** : I love you mum

 **princejinwoo** : omo sounds like a lot of work

 **yoon** : remember when you got a concussion cause you picked up an apple from the bottom of the pyramid thing and they all collapsed on you jinwoo?

 **shoonie** : he's still scared of apples

 **princejinwoo** : i was PUMMELED!!

 **yoyo** : I will protect you jinwoo

 **princejinwoo** : thanks yunnie xx

 **bobbo** : I'll protect you too jinwoo

 **princejinwoo** : no thanks

 **bobbo** : fine I'll go protect someone else then ;(

 **KimHanbin** : protect me

 **bobbo** : ahevwdhkwqlekekrnrkows

 **bobbo** : jqkJSAKMSJKDdkskdmmeqDJKQlldjwhejdJDWKLAMjqlsldjebjfejJIQDO

 **jinhwannie** : you broke him Hanbin

 **KimHanbin** : ctrl alt del

 

\---

❤ by SunnyDonghyukkie, shoonie and 86 others

 **TaeNamTae** I love this family aesthetic

 **yipety_yoyo** i want someone to look at me the way hoonies parents look at him

 **Chanuthewhale** why was I not invited?

 **shoonie** it was a “favourite son” only lunch

 

 ---

 

Saturday 3:25 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **shoonie** : where are you hanbin i need you to read this article about a hunchback dog

 **yoyo** : he die

 **bobbo** : he’s out with his friends from his old school

 **shoonie** : ok

 **namtae** : hanbin updates given to us by bobby

 **mino** : for some reason

 **namtae** : i know the reason

 **mino** : me too

 **namtae** : hehe

 **mino** : hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support pentagon in their comeback they are so good i promise


	15. smol and thotty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day of school for these kiddies!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> (im gonna skip the obvious ones)  
> softmum = jinwoo  
> susu = suhyun (akmu)  
> leehee = lee hi  
> moonie = moonbin  
> chantheman = chanwoo  
> hwano = jinhwan  
> hubbybubby = bobby  
> pistaciyoyo = yunhyeong  
> hoonyboy = seunghoon  
> flowerkid = jinwoo  
> puds = seungyoon  
> cute noodle = june  
> smol = jinhwan
> 
> timetables  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yVXw19-jFzGjevXVYF3SnPiv1LfCn65wXuHhcdL-7zU/edit?usp=sharing

Sunday 10:42 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **yoon** : I HATE SCHOOL I DON’T WANNA GO YOU CAN’T FUCKING MAKE ME JINWOO

 **yoon** : …

 **princejinwoo** : oh honey

 **yoon** : that was meant to be sent on private…

 **chanu** : fat mood though

 **shoonie** : **fricking

 

Monday 7:06 am

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **KimHanbin** : I’m at school :(

 **yoyo** : boy WHY

 **KimHanbin** : I had to come early to get a tour or something from a peer

 **yoyo** : do you know who your “”peer”” is

 **KimHanbin** : idk they’re coming now but they’re late

 **yoyo** : unbeliEVEABLE

 **KimHanbin** : I know

 **yoyo** : well I’ll be there soon so meet me after you’re finished okay?

 **KimHanbin** : yes! I will :)

 **KimHanbin** : ohno

 **KimHanbin** : fuck it’s a pretty girl fUCK

 **yoyo** : ... in what universe is that a bad thing

 **KimHanbin** : I can’t talk to pretty girls!!!

 **yoyo** : i can’t tell if that’s a straight thing to say or not

 **yoyo** : why cant you talk to pretty girls?

 **KimHanbin** : girls are beautiful and mystical creatures hELp She’S ComING OVER

 **yoyo** : lol

 **mino** : wow true though

 

\---

❤ by s_e_u_n_g_yoon, luludada and 58 others

 **yipety_yoyo** School’s Back  & I’m Sadder Than Ever

 **JinHwantastic** Is there anyone who looks as good in that uniform than you do?

 **ThatSongMinhoe** you make me excited to go back to school yunnie xx

 

\---

 

Monday 7:14 am

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **shoonie** : i’ve been in school for 15 minutes and 3 girls have already asked me if i’ve seen yunhyeong bitch i ain’t his fucking babysitter

 

Monday 7:20 am

[private chat softmum to ~yunnie]

 **softmum** : yunnnieeeee!!

 **softmum** : someone left their book at my house hehe

 **~yunnie** : oml...can u please bring it?

 **softmum** : of course xx

 **~yunnie** : thank you my love

 **~yunnie** : i’m almost at school so i’ll meet you in the courtyard

 **softmum** : kk!

 **softmum** : but why are you at school so early? Your house is so close?

 **softmum** : also don’t your parents drive past it on the way to work and drop you off?

 **~yunnie** : uh yeah

 **~yunnie** : but you know...i had stuff to do...

 **softmum** : hm okay

 **softmum** : i gotta get ready but i’ll see you soon xx

 **~yunnie** : yepyep xx

  


Monday 8:02 am

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **namtae** : i jsuT woKE up whaTs haPEning

 **yoon** : lmao come to school babes

 **namtae** : mmmmk babes

 **yoon** : babbbbeessssss

 **namtae** : babes xx

 **mino** : [stares lovingly at my best friends being happy and loving each other]

 **yoon** : you’re sitting next to me calm down

 **bobbo** : you have like 15 minutes tae hurry

 **mino** : he can do it

 **KimHanbin** : how

 **bobbo** : Hanbin!! Where are you??

 **KimHanbin** : yunhyeong and i are walking to the welcome assembly hall thing!!

 **bobbo** : yay!!

 **namtae** : im dressed and omw tell ms woo i love her

 **KimHanbin** : HOW

 **namtae** : idk

 **namtae** : i once got to school on time after i woke up at 8:15

 **namtae** : thats my record

 **KimHanbin** : i woke up at 6 this morning…

 **namtae** : ur supposed to be our captain hanbin where’s your efficiency??

 **KimHanbin** : shit

 **yoon** : **shoot

 **bobbo** : ***shit

 **yoon** : gasp

 **bobbo** : you gasped out loud and you gasped in  the chat snakkjhoewjo my hero

 **namtae** : yall just sitting around in the assembly hall on your phones instead of talking to eachother?

 **yoon** : yeah…

 **yoyo** : shoonie’s sending me sloth videos

 **princejinwoo** : i dont know where chanwoo is

 **yoon** : he hates us

 **namtae** : i hate yall too dw

 

Monday 8:12 am

[group chat _best besties_ ]

 **susu** : I JUST SAW THE HOTTEST GUY I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE

 **leehee** : I AM SITTING NEXT TO HER AND I CAN CONFIRM THAT HE IS STUNNING   
**moonie** : what’s happening?

 **susu** : HE’S IN OUR YEAR I THINK HE MUST BE NEW HOLY SHIT

 **leehee** : i hope so. he’s so beautiful. like.

 **leehee** : I’m kmart and he’s Abercrombie & Fitch™

 **susu** : i would let him drag his feet over my face and pay him afterwards

 **moonie** : send pics

 **susu** : just come to the fucking assembly you dweeb

 **moonie** : UGH

 **susu** : And bring chanwoo we know you have him and I know yall are playing mario kart or whatever weebs like you do

 **chantheman** : UGH

 **leehee** : its about to start come so you’ll get in trouble >:(

 **susu** : hayi and i have been midning yall seats so hurry tf up

 **moonie** : chanwoo says “UGH”

 **chantheman** : bin says “UGH”

 **leehee** : suhyun says “Imma kick their balls”

 **susu** : hayi says “lol”

 **leehee** : lisa who’s next to me says “Do you have the time?”

 **susu** : hayi says “It’s 8:17”

 **leehee** : lisa says “thanks”

 **moonie** : okay we get it losers

 **chantheman** : we’re coming

 

Monday 9:47 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **shoonie** : some girls in pdh class are giving hanbin heart eyes bitch that was quick

namtae: mood

 **shoonie** : hanbin is fresh meat to these starving ass girls

 **mino** : oh dang hanbin gonna be hella popular amongst the ladies i can feel it

 **KimHanbin** : lmao shut up

 **namtae** : drown in all that pussy

 **mino** : i wouldn’t have said it like that

 **mino** : but yeah

 **yoon** : gross guys

 **yoon** : respect women

 **bobbo** : respect hanbin

 

Monday 12:47 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **chanu** : yunhyeong hyung just grabbed my ass in the hallway and winked at me

 **chanu** : my friend thought i got raped someone control that man

 **yoon** : I can’t control him he’s a wild stallion

 **yoyo** : im not a dang horse wtf

 **chanu** : neigh neigh slut

 **yoyo** : i will find your bitchass

 **chanu** : come to the yr10 area i dare you

 **yoon** : dont dare him he’ll do it

 **chanu** : fuck you right

 **KimHanbin** : uh hey guys

 **KimHanbin** : can i sit with you at lunch?

 **yoon** : what?

 **bobbo** : FUCKIEOFNG OF COURSE

 **shoonie** : you’re our friend hanbin!!!!

 **shoonie** : we had pdh before recess why didnt you ask!?

 **yoon** : yeah and we literally just had music

 **bobbo** : wait where were you at recess??

 **KimHanbin** : lol i just ate at my locker

 **yoon** : by yourself?!!!

 **KimHanbin** : yeah

 **bobbo** : WTF WHERE IS YOUR LOCKER IM COMING TO GET YOU

 **KimHanbin** : on the second floor near the science labs

 **bobo** : IM SPRINTING THERE

 **KimHanbin** : lmao

 **yoon** : dont feel uncomfortable to ask us anything Hanbin we’re your friends now

 **mino** : ur in the kewl guy squad

 **namtae** : i hate that

 **june** : i just saw a sprinting bobby tryna push pass all these twelvies whats going on

 **june** : He knocked one over omfg

 **dongdong** : I hope he gets where he needs to be (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 **june** : pure

 **yoon** : are you two gonna sit with us too?

 **namtae** : id be kinda mad if you didnt

 **namtae** : i thought we had something guys

 **june** : i guess we could but eh do i even like you guys :////

 **jinhwannie** : bitchass better fucking sit with me

 **june** : f-f-fuck hey boo

 **namtae** : can you say “hey boo” out loud when you see me junhoe i feel like you’d make it sound hot

 **june** : kk

 **namtae** : thx

 **jinhwannie** : i told minho to say it and it sounded hot omg

 **namtae** : fuccccc we gotta switch boys

 **jinhwannie** : we coming

 **june** : dong and i are too

 **yoon** : do you guys know where we are?

 **namtae** : im lying on top of shoonie

 **shoonie** : yep true

 **dongdong** : you guys sit in the cool people place ~ so we’ll go there!! (☆ω☆)

 **mino** : it isnt that cool if seungyoon’s there

 **yoon** : hey.

 **yoon** : frick you dude

 **yoon** : frick

 **yoon** : you

 

 _namtae_ sent a snap!

 

Monday 3:42 pm

[group chat _best besties_ ]

 **moonie** : well that was the fucking worse let's not do that ever again

 **leehee** : how’s everyone’s classes?

 **moonie** : fine.

 **chantheman** : jisoo drew a dick on my arm :(

 **leehee** : rip

 **susu** : I'm just happy I'm not in any classes with Chanwoo uwu

 **chantheman** : stop using uwu when you're bullying me!!!

 **susu** : no! fuck you!!

 **chantheman** : you wish!!

 **susu** : Gah!

 **leehee** : anyway

 **leehee** : did you meet your new lab partner binnie??

 **moonie** : UUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **chanu** : making friends?

 **moonie** : Why couldn’t any of you guys be in the same class as meeeeeee!!!???

 **chanu** : im doing extension

 **moonie** : SCREW!YOU!

 **chanu** : k then

 **susu** : what’s wrong with your lab partner?

 **moonie** : he’s so up himself walking around like fricking knows everything

 **moonie** : i wrote something up on the board and he fucking corrected my tiny ass grammatical error like shut up dweeb

 **chanu** : lmao you really are failing korean

 **leehee** : so...who’s the guy?

 **moonie** : i dont fcking know his name’s dongmin

 **moonie** : which is a dumb name

 **moonie** : i think hes new

 **moonie** : i would’ve taken his lunch money sooner if i knew that loser existed ugh

 **moonie** : he kept smiling at me like a smug ass

 **chantheman** : dont forget our bet binnie boy

 **chantheman** : 2 months to get rid of him

 **leehee** : murderous much?

 **moonie** : ajsdklfjkerfmoewf i hope i can do it sooner he’s so annoying

 **susu** : let the games begin then

 **chantheman** : let’s.

 **chantheman** : i have training now kill me :)

 **susu** : no (yes)

 **leehee** : nooooo :(

 

Monday 5:58pm

[private chat from _hwano_ to _hubbybubby_ ]

 **hwano** : i fucked up already bobby

 **hubbybubby** : what?

 **hwano** : ididntmeantoijustdidwhatdoidopleasehelpmebobbyicantbreathe

 **hubbybuby** : hey jinhwan

 **hubbybubby** : it’s okay I guarantee it isn’t that bad

 **hubbybubby** : just tell me what happened

 **hwano** : ahhh fuck okay

 **hwano** : so after junhoe got on his bus to go home these people in our year i dont really know came up to me

 **hwano** : they asked me if junhoe and i were something

 **hubbybubby** : fuck

 **hubbybubby** : did they fucking say something to you

 **hubbybubby** : what did they say i will murder them

 **hubbybubby** : who do i have to fucking kill

 **hwano** : it was me

 **hubbybubby** : what?

 **hwano** : i said we werent

 **hwano** : i said i was single

 **hwano** : i said

 **hwano** : “ew”

 **hubbybubby** : ...jinhwan

 **hwano** : how did i already fuck this up

 **hwano** : hes so nice

 **hubbybubby** : hey dont worry

 **hwnao** : worry? me? Never? [sweats out of my eyeballs]

 **hubbybubby** : do you mean cry?

 **hwano** : that too

 **hubbybubby** : aw jinnieeee its okay they probably wont tell anyone, nevertheless junhoe himself

 **hwano** : im so proud of you using the word nevertheless

 **hubbybubby** : thanks

 **hwano** : uhhh i dont know what i was thinking

 **hubbybubby** : do you maybe not wanna be open about ur relationship?

 **hwano** : i do…

 **hubbybubby** : are you embarrased about junhoe or something??

 **hwano** : No!! Wtf!!

 **hwano** : He’s literally the nicest and most annoying person ever its great

 **hwano** : he’s perfect and better than me

 **hwano** : I’m just an idiot and a mess

 **hwano** : and feel bad about calling him ew behind his back :(

 **hubbybubby** : I don’t think anything bad will happen jinnie

 **hwano** : yeah i guess…

 **hubbybubby** : trust me

 **hubbybubby** : also in no universe is junhoe better than you and/or perfect i saw him mistake donghyuk’s arm as his water bottle and try to drink from it he’s a damn fool

 **hubbybubby** : he deserves whatever mess you got going on and you are an amazing person

 **hwano** : fuck <3

 

Monday 7:22 pm

[private chat from _pistaciyoyo_ to _hoonyboy_ ]

 **pistaciyoyo** : what’re you doing tomorrow afternoon?

 **hoonyboy** : idk whatever you’re doing

 **hoonyboy** : parents annoying you?

 **pistachiyoyo** : yeah i don’t wanna be home

 **hoonyboy** : if you bring your stuff you can stay over

 **hoonyboy** : my dad’s out of town and my mum is at book club (aka wine drunk time)

 **pistachiyoyo** : y e s a d o o d l e d o o

 **pistachiyoyo** : thank you though

 **hoonyboy** : np

 **hoonyboy** : we can get our sweet sweet buffy the vampire slayer marathon on ;););)

 **pistachiyoyo** : stop sexting me omg i gotta do hw

 **hoonyboy** : wink wonk

 

Monday 8:43 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **mino** : how did I already get so much homework?

 **mino** : can I just fail?

 **yoon** : did i mention that it's a school rule that if any of you are failing a class you're not allowed to be on the team until you pick up your grades

 **KimHanbin** : ^^^^

 **bobby** : fuck

 **yoon** : *funk

 **mino** : LMAO BOBBY MATHS SAYS HI

 **bobby** : ffuuuucckkkkkk

 **yoon** : **ffuuuunnkkkkkk

 

Monday 9:41 pm

[private chat from _flowerkid_ to _puds_ ]

 **flowerkid** : hey you!

 **puds** : hey me!

 **flowerkid** : sign up for the start of year bake sale with me?

 **puds** : but i gotta organise for our first match next week!

 **flowerkid** : pwease

 **puds** : but

 **flowerkid** : pwease yoonie

 **puds** : [sighs sadly with a sense of regret despite the decision being totally in my playing field]

 **puds** : alright

 

Monday 10:50 pm

[private chat from _cute noodle_ to _smol_ ]

 **cute noodle** :

**cute noodle** : it you!!

 **smol** : explain

 **cute noodle** : smol and thotty

 **smol** : am I angry or not?

 **cute noodle** : no!

 **cute noodle** : he’s cute look at his toosh

 **smol** : wajkdeiwqfhiewfgikerlqwehj4hiflrnjjkhe4kjgnq;wjg4q

 **smol** :  you saying toosh cured my depression

 **cute noodle** : calm down

 **smol** : i love his sploot

 **cute noodle** : what is sploot?

 **smol** : the stretch that dogs do when they lay on their bellies and stretch their legs out like that

 **cute noodle** : THATS CALLED A SPLOOT??   
**smol** : yeah

 **cute noodle** : EXCUSE ME I HAVE TO GOOGLE THIS FOREVER   
**smol** : you are the cutest person alive when you’re not being annoying

 **cute noodle** : now is not the time for flattery jinhwan

 **smol** : uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome dongmin ma boy 
> 
> the timetables are up the top let me know if there are mistakes or dont idfc stan imfact


	16. dongmin is weeb trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just like the next couple weeks before their first game yeehaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes 
> 
> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> (im gonna skip the obvious ones)  
> susu = suhyun (akmu)  
> leehee = lee hi  
> moonie = moonbin  
> chantheman = chanwoo  
> sunshine= donghyuk  
> bully = june  
> sardine = bobby  
> cringe = moonbin  
> edgelord = chanwoo  
> cute noodle = june  
> smol = jinhwan  
> pup = mino  
> peanut = choi raesung  
> hwano = jinhwan  
> hubbybubby = bobby  
> flowerkid = jinwoo  
> puds = seungyoon

Wednesday 12:03 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **yoonie** : minho finally got in trouble for having green hair

 **mino** : ;( this is the worst day ever

 **mino** : seungyoon and I were just sitting around in the quad when mr meanie mc mean butt gave me a notification for having green hair and told me to change it

 **mino** : i didn’t even DO anything

 **mino** : tae has bleached ass blonde hair and the teachers are out there praising it like hmmppphhhhh

 **june** : this is the saddest story ive ever heard omo im so sad :(

 **mino** : shut up?

 **june** : make me

 **jinhwannie** : shut up

 **june** : [grumbles]

 **mino** : k does anyone else have a free now seungyoon is boring

 **yoonie** : sEUngYoOn Is BorInG blur blur

 **yoonie** : feck u

 **bobbo** : no sorry bro  i have bio

 **bobbo** : donghyuk’s here but he’s actually paying attention :(

 **princejinwoo** : wow! i also have bio!

 **bobbo** : perhaps its because

 **princejinwoo** : we’re in the same bio class?

 **bobbo** : o:

 **bobbo** : wow would you look at that im sitting next to a beautiful boy named jinwoo

 **KimHanbin** : ew gay

 **bobbo** : i

 **mino** : wait

 **yoonie** : um?

 **mino** : did hanbin just

 **bobbo** : yes

 **namtae** : Did goody two shoes hanbin literally go onto his phone during class to tell bobby he was “ew gay”

 **KimHanbin** : yes cause it’s true :P

 **bobbo** : cyber bullying :(

 **KimHanbin** : pussy

 **bobbo** : i agree with minho this is the worst day

 **mino** : ^^^

 

Wednesday 12:35 pm

[group chat _best besties_ ]

 **susu** : TheE hoT bOY TaLKed tO mE

 **chantheman** : who?

 **susu** : that one ridiculously stunning dude from the first day of school that i haven’t seen since until today

 **leehee** : omg who is he? what’s his name? who was he with? what did he say? how did his voice sound? what’s his star sign? does he want kids?

 **susu** : god - eunwoo - he was surrounded by a bunch of girls - he said sorry cause I ran into him trying to show Rose how to criss cross- soft and low like an angel’s breath - aries - two girls, one boy and a dog :’)

 **chantheman** : how did you even get all that??

 **susu** : as nonchalantly as i could without coming across as a weirdo

 **moonie** : so you rapid fired at him not nonchalantly at all?

 **susu** : yes i’m a freak, what's new ?

 **susu** : but there must be something wrong with him as well if he answered them so casually

 **susu** : i love a hot socially inept boy xx

 **moonie** : so you got a pic then??!

 **susu** : fuck

 **moonie** : suhyun yoU’VE FAILED ME

 **susu** : FUCK

 **moonie** : don’t even BOTHER sitting with us in break

 **chantheman** : that’s a bit harsh

 **susu** : no

 **susu** : i deserve this

 **susu** : I'll see you guys after I've thought about what I've done

 

\---

 

Thursday 5:45 am

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **KimHanbin** : TRAINING IN ONE HOUR

 **yoonie** : why hello Mr Captain

 **KimHanbin** : why hello to you too Mr Captain

 **yoonie** : would you join me in heading to the school together shortly?

 **KimHanbin** : I would indeed

 **june** : wait for me mr and mr captain i will join thee for the outing on this fine morning

 **yoonie** : excellent mr koo we look forward to your company!

 **KimHanbin** : huehuehue!

 **shoonie** : can yall shut the fuck up its not even 6 yet

 **KimHanbin** : ):

 **yoonie** : ):

 **june** : ):

 **chanu** : I am making my way to thy bus stop as we speaketh mr and mr captain and lord koo! It is quite the morning for a jolly old soccer training

 **chanu** : HuE huE HUE

 **shoonie** : -_-

 

Thursday 3:25 pm

[private chat _sunshine_ to _lonely boy june_ ]

 **sunshine** : heLLO!! σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

 **lonely boy june** : I

 **lonely boy june** : LOVE

 **lonely boy june** : YOU

 **sunshine** : (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 **sunshine** : i love all this love today

 **sunshine** : first bobby now you

 **lonely boy june** : bobby?

 **sunshine** : yeah he bought me churros in our study and kissed my cheek for some reason uwu

 **lonely boy june** : he tryna take ma mans or?!??!

 **lonely boy june** : boy think he can come out and take my best friend like that????

 **sunshine** : shut up dweeb everyone knows he’s like obsessed with hanbin

 **lonely boy june** : >:( hmph

 **sunshine** : i gotta go

 **lonely boy june** : then why did you say hello to me you tease?

 **sunshine** : i was waiting for bobs we gonna hang

 **lonely boy june** : i-i’ve been used?

 **sunshine** : yeah ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

 **lonely boy june** : tell bobby i HATE HIM

 **sunshine** : no!

 **lonely boy june** : fine then

 

Thursday 3:31 pm

[private chat from _bully_ to _sardine_ ]

 **bully** : i hate you

 **sardine** :

**bully** : >:(

 

\---

 

Friday 12:23 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **shoonie** : I survived the first week back at school and I don't wanna die :)

 **namtae** : you called our korean teacher mum today

 **shoonie** : I survived the first week back at school and I only wanna die a little :)

 

\---

Saturday 5:19 pm

[private chat from _cringe_ to _edgelord_ ]

 **cringe** : you know who I hate chan?

 **edgelord** : homophobes?

 **cringe** : I was gonna say Weebs & Dweebs but u right woke fam

 **edgelord** : you know who I hate?

 **cringe** : who?

 **edgelord** : people who call other people “woke fam”

 **cringe** : I see where I'm not wanted

 

\---

 

Sunday 3:54 pm

[private chat from _smol_ to _cute noodle_ ]

 **smol** :

**smol** : who is she wats her name i must know

 **cute noodle** : hoW   
**smol** :

**cute noodle** : jinhwan!! what!! are!! you!! doing!!

 **smol** : yOU looK ExaCtLY tHE sAME

 **smol** : I LVOE IT

 **cute noodle** : i hate u

 **smol** : dont hate me i was only the receiver of this information

 **cute noodle** : i hate donghyuk

 **smol** : hey! I didn’t say it was donghyuk!

 **cute noodle** : …

 **smol** : …

 **cute noodle** : ……

 **smol** : .ay okay you got me

 **cute noodle** : i can’t believe you played dirty like that

 **smol** : fight me about it

 **cute noodle** : okay

 **smol** :

 **smol** : don’t actually fight me i’m a small person

 **smol** : junhoe?

 **smol** : hello?

 **cute noodle** :

**cute noodle** : hewwo mr yewwow hat

 **smol** : jiwon

 **cute noodle** : yes jiwon

 **smol** : im not ashamed of my past look at me holding my hands together i was a good child

 **cute noodle** : i know…   you’re too cute for it too work

 **smol** : ew gay dont say shit like that

 **cute noodle** : Stop? Being? Cute? Then?

 **smol** : I will try but no guarantees

 **cute noodle** : a charity prince!!

 

\---

 

Monday 12:15 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **yoyo** : whatever shampoo jinwoo uses is fucking amazing

 **jinhwannie** : por qué?

 **chanu** : what’s actually happening rn

 **chanu** : did hyung go and sniff head or?

 **namtae** : what an interesting technique

 **chanu** : ???

 **namtae** : i wouldn’t sniff head but you know. each to their own.

 **chanu** : i dont understand

 **yoonie** : @namtae is a perv

 **namtae** : ;)

 **chanu** : ???

 **yoyo** : yoonie you always sniff jinwoo

 **yoonie** : okay

 **yoyo** : agree with me his hair smells nice right?

 **yoonie** : yeah like lavender

 **yoyo** : that’s what it is!!

 **yoonie** : yeah his grandma buys him that shampo

 **yoyo** : june says aw

 **jinhwannie** : tell june he’s hot

 **yoyo** : no

 **jinhwannie** : well fuck you then

 **princejinwoo** : i cant believe yoon remembered the shampoo thing

 **princejinwoo** : top ten heartwarming anime moments

 **yoonie** : (: weeb

 **chanu** : my mum and dad are the softest couple wtf

 **princejinwoo** : lmao thats us

 **yoonie** : wifey uwu xx

 **chanu** : (´♡‿♡`)

 

Monday 12:25 pm

[private chat _taehyun <3 _ to _pup_ ]

 **taehyun <3**: do you think that chanwoo thinks that seungyoon and jinwoo are dating

 **pup** : i

 **pup** : i cant tell

 **taehyun <3**: me either

 **pup** : are we gonna tell him they aren’t?

 **taehyun <3**:i guess it’d be the right thing to do…

 **pup** : but..it’d be funny if we didnt

 **taehyun <3**: that too

 **pup** : (:

 

Monday 2:35 pm

[group chat _best besties_ ]

 **moonie** : so i’m sitting there

 **leehee** :

**moonie** : StOp

 **leehee** : heh

 **susu** : go ON

 **moonie** : anyway

 **moonie** : reason #21 why i hate my new lab partner with all my heart

 **chantheman** : oh boy

 **susu** : here he goes

 **moonie** : it was a sunny monday afternoon, light was barely trickling through the windows of science lab 203 as I made my way through the doors - i was immediately engulfed in the sounds of students eager to learn

 **susu** : are you writing a fucking fanfiction

 **susu** : get to the fucking point

 **moonie** : fine my eager wattpad fans can wait then

 **moonie** : so I was going to sit at our desk cause i have to sit next to that dweeb cause he’s my fUCKING LAB PARTNER AND I HATE HI -

 **moonie** : he was reading something and as i was sitting down i was like “what’re you reading” cause idk i was feeling NICE

 **moonie** : and it was *gags* i was not prepared cause it was fucking m a n g a

 **leehee** : but you read manga

 **moonie** : yeah but I ain’t a fucking WEEB

 **moonie** : i could smell the weeb on him

 **moonie** : but the part that really grinds my gears was when he was like “yeah you probably haven’t heard of it, it’s not really your scene”

 **moonie** : how dare he take away something that makes me happy like that and abuse it for his own pleasure and then ASSUME I haven’t read it like he was so dang kool rawr haha XD for being a sucky ass weeb

 **chantheman** : this was almost as pointless as the 20 other reasons you hate that dongmin guy

 **moonie** : hey!

 **susu** : Don’t listen to him bin I always enjoy your hatred :)

 **moonie** : aw su xx

 **leehee** : “hatred”

 **leehee** : sure

 **moonie** : what does that even mean

 **leehee** : nothing…

 **moonie** : I’m scared?

 **chantheman** : i have soccer practice now

 **leehee** : idc

 **moonie** : neither

 **susu** : why are you still in the gc?

 **chantheman** : i love you guys xx

 

\---

Tuesday 6:28 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **dongdong** : i didn’t know you did extension maths and science @chanu?

 **shoonie** : for real???

 **yoonie** : what?

 **yoonie** : is my boy smart???

 **chanu** : no i aint

 **bobbo** : extension maths AND science oof

 **KimHanbin** :my brain hurts just from thinking about it

 **yoyo** : chanwoo is the smartest one - here omg i hate that

 **shoonie** : he’s a smart boy... wow... im kind of proud

 **chanu** : this is all fake news leave me alone

 **princejinwoo** : you don’t do extension??

 **chanu** : i do what i do

 **chanu** : which just so happens to be maths and science E

 **dongdong** : bin says you do extension because of your “bitch ass” parents ???

 **chanu** : and i hate him

 **yoonie** : don’t hate bin he’s…

 **yoonie** : tall?

 **princejinwoo** : well you’re not wrong

 **chanu** : he’s also a snitch

 **bobbo** : I can’t believe you’re really good at maths and science and stuff are you a nerd?

 **KimHanbin** : haha nerd

 **chanu** : um unlike you bobby I’m actually good at things?

 **bobbo** : hey...just cause im failing maths... :(

 **KimHanbin** : Why don’t you become an amazing striker and then we can talk about being good at things chanwoo

 **chanu** : omo

 **chanu** : no he didnt

 **bobbo** : (*♡∀♡)

 **princejinwoo** : Anyway…

 **princejinwoo** : bin...

 **chanu** : @dongdong what did he say I need to know so i can kill him

 **dongdong** : uhhh he was talking about how much he hates his lab partner and then mentioned you did extension otherwise he’d get to be in your class and how life was unfair

 **chanu** : bin stop talking about his lab partner challenge

 **dongdong** : he talked about it for like forty minutes.

 **shoonie** : challenge failed

 **chanu** : [shakes fist] mOooONn BbiInNN!!!

 

\---

Wednesday 4:02 pm

[private chat from _bubby_ to _hanniebinnie_ ]

 **hanniebinnie** : bobby ahah my dude my broooo

 **bubby** : what was that?

 **hanniebinnie** : i don’t even know sorry hold on

 **hanniebinnie** : [rebooting]

 **hanniebinnie** : hey bobs!

 **bubby** : hey what’s up?

 **hanniebinnie** : nothing wbu?

 **bubby** : uh...maths…

 **hanniebinnie** : oh no

 **bubby** : i don’t understand trig it’s too hard :(

 **bubby** : Also the school library smells funny

 **hanniebinnie** : you’re in the library??

 **bubby** : yes

 **hanniebinnie** : I’M in the library

 **bubby** : WHAT!?

 **bubby** : WHERE!?

 **bubby** : GET YOUR CUTE BUTT OVER HERE!!!

 **bubby** : i need someone cool im surrounded by nerds

 **hanniebinnie** : um haha i gotta jsut

 **hanniebinnie** : um

 **hanniebinnie** : yep yeah okay im gonan

 **hanniebinnie** : Im just gonna fill up my water bottle hold on hahah

 

Wednesday 4:31 pm

[private chat from _Hannie_ to _peanut_ ]

 **Hannie** : raesung i’ve been “filling up my water bottle” for like 20 minutes because bobby called me cute

 **peanut** : who tf is bobby?

 **Hannie** : UM

 **peanut** : is that the name of the dude??!!

 **peanut** : the dude youR OBSESSED WITH??

 **Hannnie** : yes.

 **peanut** : LOL imma instagram stalk him

 **Hannie** : dont

 **peanut** : okay

 **peanut** : but seung is already doing it sooooo

 **Hannie** : HELP

 **peanut** : go talk with him

 **peanut** : be yourself

 **Hannie** : but i’m the WORST

 **peanut** : aw buddy

 **Hannie** : he’s found me fuchijdnewijfneirnfjwbye

 

Wednesday 6:07 pm

[private chat from _hubbybubby_ to _hwano_ ]

 **hubbybubby** : :)

 **hwano** : what’s up

 **hubbybubby** : Hiiiiii best friend :)

 **hwano** : what happened to you mr. good mood

 **hubbybubby** : I got boba tea with Hanbin just then :)

 **hwano** : aw soft

 **hubbybubby** : and he paid for mine because i left my wallet at school :)

 **hwano** : he likes you

 **hubbybubby** : :)

 

\---

 

Thursday 5:10 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **chanu** : everyone I know is coming to our first game tomorrow night

 **KimHanbin** : I knew soccer was a big deal here but I didn’t know it was this big wow

 **mino** : yeah it’s crazy

 **mino** : everyone comes to the friday night games and gets real worked up

 **namtae** : our school usually wins so let’s hope we don’t suck

 **yoonie** : hahah five people have already told me that if we lose im dead help

 **shoonie** : seungyoon must be beyond stressed cause the boy keeps sending me kermit memes

 **shoonie** : i’ve never seen the man so weak

 **yoonie** :

**yoonie** : help

 **princejinwoo** : oh bubsy wubsy it’s alright

 **princejinwoo** : you’re the bestest captain there is

 **KimHanbin** : im fine

 **bobbo** : You’re also the bestest and most beautiful captain!!

[ _KimHanbin_ left the group chat]

 **june** : mood

 **bobby** : why

Wednesday 5:57 pm

[private chat from _flowerkid_ to _puds_ ]

 **flowerkid** :

**puds** :

**flowerkid** :

**puds** :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but also [whispers] cnu has the cutest little nose


	17. this isn't the mighty ducks grow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first game yoop yoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> (im gonna skip the obvious ones)  
> cringe = moonbin  
> edgelord = chanwoo  
> susu = suhyun (akmu)  
> leehee = lee hi  
> moonie = moonbin  
> chantheman = chanwoo  
> jaejung: jaewon (ONE)  
> raerae: choi raesung  
> idiotseung: seung (Yawa)

Friday 7:03 am

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]   


**mino** : game day!! who’s excited??

**yoonie** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**mino** :

  


  


\---

  


  


❤ by s_e_u_n_g_yoon, HannieBinnie and 53 others

**xxjwxx** going home to take a nap at 10:30am :3 (photo by: @boboboyyy)

**boboboyy** he’s not even a little nervous for tonight how do I become kim jinwoo

**KOOlestJune** an unbothered king

**xxjwxx** Why be nervous when you can take photos of flowers and nap xx

**s_e_u_n_g_yoon** : nap for me 

**xxjwxx** of course xx

  


\---

  


Friday 2:43 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

  


**KimHanbin** : Guys!! Guess who’s coming tonight!!!

**june** : My mum!

**KimHanbin** : No!

**june** : jokes on you she IS coming 

**KimHanbin** : I! Dont! Care! 

**yoyo** : lmao neither do my parents 

**mino** : yikes

**bobbo** : who’s coming boo?

**KimHanbin** : jekwhnqherpijotf43

**yoonie** : Hanbin focus!!

**KimHanbin** : My friends from my old school!!

**bobbo** : raesung?

**KimHanbin** : yeah him and my other friend seung who’s not as great as raesung but whatever

**mino** : poor seung :(

**KimHanbin** : yeah haha

**KimHanbin** : love you seung 

**namtae** : @ hanbin guess who else is coming?

**KimHanbin** : who?

**namtae** : jaewon :)

**bobbo** : jaewon?

**KimHanbin** : Really??

**KimHanbin** : Yay!!!

**dongdong** : is that the dude hanbin was macking on at lu’s (￢‿￢ )

**KimHanbin** : we were just talking omg haha

**yoyo** : jaewon wished they were macking knowing jaewon 

**namtae** : true he needs some action he’s too much of a weeb despite his beautiful hair and bone structure 

**chanu** : did they mack or not i need answers

**june** : they were macking 

**bobbo** : there was no macking going on whatsoever

**KimHanbin** : i mean there was macking but 

**bobbo** : you

**bobbo** : you macked him….?

**KimHanbin** : uh no i was talking about you and donghyuks sister

**dongdong** : im mad again

**bobbo** :

  


**yoyo** : to mack or not to mack that is the question

**princejinwoo** : what is macking?

**hoon** : oh bud 

**yoyo** : my pure mum

**yoonie** : to mack someone is to like make out with them 

**princejinwoo** : oh lol

**princejinwoo** : i thought it was like to snack with them 

**chanu** : 

  


**chanu** : jwinewkjnfrekjtn3

**chanu** : you’re so precious hyung

**princejinwoo** : thank you :3c

**dongdong** : is that bin??? ヾ(☆▽☆)

**chanu** : ye

**namtae** : he’s so nice looking im jealous

**chanu** :

  


**chanu** : heck yeah thats ma bestfriend

**yoonie** : he’s so cute aw   

  


Friday 3:10pm

[private chat from  _ edgelord _ to  _ cringe _ ]

**edgelord** : [screenshot-of-yoonie-calling-the-pic-of-moonbin-cute.jpeg]

**edgelord** : happy birthday 

**cringe** :

  


**cringe** : my daddy thinks im cute :)

**chanu** : stop calling him your daddy please for the love of god

**cringe** : my top thinks im cute :)

**edgelord** : 

  


  


\---

  


Friday 4:15 pm 

[private chat from  _ hayio _ to  _ chano _ ]

**hayio** : hey chano we are here ma dudeo 

**chano** : heyo lado 

**chano** : what's it like out there 

**hayio** : it's getting pretty filled up, I see a lot of people from our year here 

**chanu** : ah

**hayio** : hey don't even worry chanu you're gonna do great!! 

**hayio** : You're such a good soccer player and I believe in you sm and we will give you so many support hugs after I promise

**chano** : :’) hayi…

**hayio** : yeah yeah. best friends. anyway

**hayio** : where are you?

**hayio** : suhyun brought a bottle of holy water and she says she wants to bless you like right now

**chano** : I'm in the locker room with the dudes she can come to me if she wants 

**hayio** : she's too much of a sissy to go into the men's locker room

**chano** : I know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**hayio** : but I'm not 

**chano** : wat hayi no!! 

**hayio** :

  


  


Friday 4:20 pm

[group chat  _ best besties _ ]

  


**chantheman** : so my team thinks hayi is my girlfriend now fantastic 

**susu** : icky iCKY

**leehee** : whaattt???? wasn’t it obvious we are BEST BROS 

**chantheman** : …

**chantheman** : uM

**chantheman** : YOU RAN INTO THE  **MEN’S** LOCKER ROOM YELLING “CHANUUUUU SANNN” 

**chantheman** : SPRITZED HOLY WATER ON MY FACE

**chantheman** : GAVE ME A FOREHEAD KISS

**chantheman** : THEN SKIPPED OUT 

**susu** : my wife everyone

**leehee** : UM

**leehee** : you’re forgetting to mention the fact that I had chanu written across my forehead in face paint ;)

**chantheman** : oh yeah that too

**chantheman** : so hayi 

**chantheman** : you better go make out with some hot dude to prove them wrong pls

**leehee** : i’ll make you proud bubs :’)

**moonie** : sooooo

**moonie** : no chanyi ?

**chantheman** : no?

**leehee** : no?

**susu** : jinx

**leehee** : jinx

**chantheman** : jinx

**moonie** : jinx

**susu** : ha HA

  


Friday 4:30 pm

[private chat from  _ jaejung _ to  _ taenam _ ]   


  


**jaejung** : hey fucker

**taenam** : hello also, fucker

**taenam** : where are you?

**jaejung** : sitting up the front with raesung and seung 

**taenam** : wait

**taehyun** : Hanbin’s raesung and seung?

**jaejung** : yeah

**taenam** : Hanbin is confused 

**taenam** : [photo-of-Hanbin-confused.jpeg]

**jaejung** : cute

**jaejung** : yeah nah we go way back 

**taenam** : WAt 

**taenam** : “you were friends with all my friends first?” - hanbin 

**jaejung** : i guess yeah 

**taenam** : “wow’ - hanbin

**jaejung** : i said Hanbin was cute and now they keep hyping Hanbin up to me 

**taenam** : “…” - hanbin

**jaejung** : hey is Hanbin gay

**taenam** : eeee

**taenam** : what why

**jaejung** : no reason

**taenam** : what are you up to won 

**jaejung** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  


Friday 4:50 pm

[group chat  _ awesome sauce _ ]

**hanbean** : Im FreAKING ouT GuyS Im FrEAKING ouT

**raerae** : woah way to bring back this chat from 8th grade

**raerae** : jfc it’s called awesome sauce. and non ironically as well 

**idiotseung** : why is my name idiotseung

**rarae** : aw i guess some things don’t change :’) 

**idiotseung** : ur right you’re still the same height you were in 8th grade :’)

**raerae** : bitCH aSS

**hanbean** : Im FrEAKING oUT WE’Re GONna LoSE aND Im GoiNG To gEt BEaT UP

**raerae** : you’ll be fine dude you’re kind of a great soccer player

**idiotseung** : yeah and you’re also the nerd underdog who’s guaranteed to win

**hanbean** : THIS ISNT THE MIGHTY DUCKS GROW UP SEUNG

**raerae** : uh its game time hanbin…

**hanbean** : hlpmEimg0nadie

**idiotseung** : break a leg :)

  


\---

  


Friday 5:45 pm

[private chat from  _ cringe _ to  _ edgelord _ ]

**cringe** : dude you're winning!

**egdelord** : i know!

**cringe** : !!!!

\---

  


  


❤ by xxjwxx, Chanuthewhale and 73 others

**HannieBinnie** Victory Dinner!! 

**s_e_u_n_g_yoon** WhooP we Did iT!

**boboboyyy** whoo thank you captain :)

**HannieBinnie** @boboboyy :D

**jaeONE** legends only 

**HannieBinnie** @jaeONE ꒰⌗´͈ ᵕ ॣ`͈⌗꒱৩

  


  


❤ by  TaeNamTae ,  hngsock and 49 others

**KOOlestJune** Jinhwan turns into a koala when happy good to know

**SunnyDonghyukkie** someone help @yipety_yoyo

**yipety_yoyo** please

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream'TakeMeHigher'TheyHaveCropTops


	18. screeee hanbins gayyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small chapter for hanbins coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> (im gonna skip the obvious ones)  
> peanut = raesung  
> Hannie = hanbin

Saturday 12:08 pm

[private chat from _Hannie_ to _peanut_ ]

 

**Hannie** : YOU TOLD JAEWON I WAS GAY?

**peanut** : woah

**peanut** : how did you even find out about that?

**Hannie** : yunhyeong told me?!

**peanut** : who is yunheyong even

**peanut** : how did yunhyeong even

**Hannie** : I DONT KNOW HE KNOWS EVERYTHING OKAY

**peanut** : okay okay dont fuck with yunhyeong good to know

**Hannie** : SCREEEEEEEE

**peanut** : um it can't be that bad ??

**peanut** : I mean i hate to break it to you but

**peanut** : you ARE gay

**Hannie** : You know I don't like people TaLkIng AboUt It ThouGH RaESUNG

**peanut** : it's just your friends talking about it pssshhhh what's the problem

**Hannie** : I HADNT EVEN TOLD THEM YET AND YOU TOLD JAEWON THATS THE PROBLEM HELP ME

**peanut** : oh

**peanut** : fuck

**Hannie** : yeah oh fuck

**peanut** : it was seungs fault

**Hannie** : don't even try that

**Hannie** : i assumed it was his fault when I first found out

**Hannie** : but then I messaged him and he just sent me back a bunch of ??? which everyone KNOWS means he genuinely has no fucking clue what you’re talking about

**peanut** : damn that boy's stupidity

**Hannie** : why did you even tell jaewon. i dont. i just. how is my sexual orientation something that gets causally brought up into conversations. I'm so confused aND MAD

**peanut** : I'm SORRY

**peanut** : i really am

**peanut** : I'm so sorry Hannie

**peanut** : it's just...come ON

**peanut** : he asked me if you were gay and I just...I  said yeah….like it's no big deal...and he said you were cute and UGH!

**peanut** : i hadn't seen him since primary school and he grew up so well I just wanted my best friend to get a HOT BOYFRIEND OKAY

**Hannie** : but but

**peanut** : bobby?

**Hannie** : …

**peanut** : come on man….you've seen Jaewon

**Hannie** : …

**peanut** : Come on don't even lie to me

**Hannie** : ...don't say anything

**peanut** :....

**peanut** : jaewons visuals > fish boy

**Hannie** : he's not a fish!!

**Hannie** : he's cute!

**peanut** : so is jaewon

**peanut** : he has tattoooooss

**peanut** : i know a certain queer soccer captain who loves tattoos

**Hannie** : he

**Hannie** : i…

**Hannie** : what...

**Hannie** : no he doesn't don't lie to me

**Hannie** : stop this omg you’re getting into my head

**Hannie** : Jaewon isn't even that hot

**peanut** :

**Hannie** : I'm YELLING

**peanut** : (:

**Hannie** : okay but just

**peanut** : i won’t tell people anymore i promise

**Hannie** : whoo thanks..

**Hannie** : i just want them all to like me thats all

**peanut** : whats not to love

**Hannie** : idk they didnt like me at our school lol

**peanut** : DONT EVEN THINK YOU DESERVED THEIR SHIT FOR A SECOND HANBIN

**peanut** : [flips table]

**Hannie** : wow

**peanut** : seung and i still get mad about it like everyday

**Hannie** : :’) my alphas

**peanut** : they forced our beta away from us

**peanut** : and now our pack is incomplete

**peanut** : why am i still using omegaverse terms

**Hannie** : fucking weirdo

**peanut** : yeah but these guys seem nice bin

**peanut** : nothing like

**peanut** :

**peanut** : the others

**Hannie** : yeah i like these guys

**peanut** : GoOd!

**peanut** : did they even talk to you about the whole “you being a raging gay “ thing i may have started lmao

**Hannie** : wow thanks for reminding me

**Hannie** : so haha

**Hannie** :whaT dO i saY

**peanut** : im gay

**Hannie** : :o

**Hannie** : omg rae i support you thank you for telling me xx

**peanut** : NOT ME YOU QUEER

**Hannie** : :)

**peanut** : dont smiley face me go talk to your team

**Hannie** : :)

**peanut** : HanBIN sTOP

**Hannie** : :)

**peanut** : HANBIN

**Hannie** : :)

 

Saturday 2:42 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 

**KimHanbin** : Hey guys

**yoonie** : Morning Hanbin!

**bobbo** : hey binnie :)

**chanu** : how have you been leader nim

**june** : we love and support you on this fine morning

**dongdong** : Good morning hanbin I hope you’re well °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**namtae** : ♡♡♡♡

**shoonie** : what’s up hanbin lmao haha :)

**KimHanbin** : you guys can drop the act yunhyeong told me you guys know

**bobbo** : FUCK

**yoonie** : why did we even try to cover it up tbh

**mino** : i told you guys

**namtae** : UGH YUNHYEONG YOU GOSSIPY SLUT

**yoyo** : omo did i do that ;3

**princejinwoo** : what happened?

**chanu** : baby

**princejinwoo** : dont call me baby you punk

**princejinwoo** : but seriously what happened to hanbin is he alright did you guys get into a street brawl

**june** : street brawl? is it 1952 already?

**KimHanbin** : no jinwoo im just gay

**princejinwoo** : oh

**princejinwoo** : well we already knew that

**KimHanbin** : yeah sounds about right

**jinhwannie** : still we’re so proud of you

**bobbo** : i am the MOST proud

**yoonie** : try again bitch

**yoonie** : being proud and supporting my friends is my middle name

**KimHanbin** : aw

**KimHanbin** : so you guys dont see me differently right

**shoonie** : only as our bro and kinda smashable if you’re into the uptight quirky kind

**june** : you’re still a chestnut

**june** : but now you’re a gay chestnut

**KimHanbin** : nice

**KimHanbin** : I just didn’t want anything to ruin you guys liking me or jeopardizing our team

**KimHanbin** : this is literally the most friends I’ve had

**namtae** : its okay i literally only had one friend before i met mino and it was my cat

**mino** : and now he has THREE cats and a DOG

**yoonie** : also i dont mean to shock you but i kinda like you hanbin

**princejinwoo** : me 2

**shoonie** : me  3

**jinhwannie** : me 4

**chanu** : me 5

**namtae** : me 6

**dongdong** : me 7 ໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७

**june** : i like you more than donghyuk

**mino** : i like you loads

**yoyo** : i like you the most

**bobbo** : i just like you too yeah

**bobbo** : just..

**bobbo** : we like you hanbin

**KimHanbin** : i like you guys too

**KimHanbin** : :’)

**KimHanbin** : no homo tho

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo wonjae and his perm


	19. You are what you eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what even happens in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from my long ass holiday where I wrote this shit in buttfuck Iceland and couldn't upload. I feel terrible but oh well the past is the past.

****

Sunday 2:01 pm

[group chat  _ best besties _ ]

**moonie** : guess who I just ran into

**susu** : probably dongmin

**chantheman** : dongmin

**leehee** : thE QUEEN OF ENGLAND 

**moonie** : well it's not the queen of England

**leehee** : well I just wanted some diversity

**moonie** : well TOO BAD

**moonie** : it was DONGMIN!!

**moonie** : AND HE WAS WITH A FIVE YEAR OLD

**susu** : aw a child

**moonie** : okay so he wasn't five he was like 14 

**chantheman** : aw a tween

**leehee** : does anyone wanna come over for dinner tonight my mum bought like 6 kilos of chicken that needs to be cooked tonight she's making a feast 

**susu** : yummm yes I'm there 

**susu** : cuntwoo you in?

**chantheman** : did someone say? unnecessarily large quantities of meat? 

**moonie** : is no one going to ask me what happened with dongmin!!???

**susu** : nah

**susu** : it's always the same thing

**susu** : you see him. he says like hi or something. you hate him.

**moonie** : well it's different this time 

**leehee** : how so?

**moonie** : ...

**moonie** : I gave him my number

**leehee** : !!!! 

**susu** : weLL SHIT 

**chantheman** : why on earth did you give him your number 

**susu** : tell me EXACTLY what happened 

**moonie** : idk you guys didn't wanna know before :/

**leehee** : fine. so, chicken?

**chantheman** : CHICKEN

**moonie** : okay so I was in the library 

**chantheman** : sounds fake but go on

**moonie** : I was IN THE LIBRARY DOING HomEWoRK

**moonie** : and there were a lot of people in there and I scored me a sweet sweet table all to myself because I sat next to oh heejun and he's terrified of me

**leehee** : why is oh heejun terrified of you?

**chantheman** : cause we were in the same Pe class last year and bin always winked at him in the locker room 

**susu** : wat

**moonie** : anyway 

**moonie** : so when heejun left I was there for like half of the new shawn mendes album before mr stupid buttface tapped on my shoulder and asked if him and this tall ass, glasses wearing, metal mouth, baby faced kid could sit down with me 

**chantheman** : and you said yes

**moonie** : I mean yeah, I'm not chaotic evil 

**susu** : wait so how did you end up giving d*ngmin your number ??

**moonie** : well I was doing my work and my phone died so I took my earphones out, and dingusmin was like idk tutoring this kid maths or something and I just hear this kid like

**moonie** : “you're a class A idiot and a class B weeb hyung” 

**moonie** : so of course I snort out loud cause that shit is gold. And dongmin looked at us like he was literally the *pretends to be shocked* meme irl 

**moonie** : so then he was like “shut up moon bin” and the kid was like “ahhh moon bin” and dongmin was like “shut up Sanha and do your work” and I was like “wait so am I shutting up or him?” and dongmin just sighed and I laughed AT him

**susu** : k you're not telling me how you gave him your number 

**moonie** : I was getting there 

**susu** : no you weren't 

**chantheman** : I hate to agree with her but ^^

**leehee** : oh shush I think it's cute he's obsessed 

**leehee** : go on binnie

**moonie** : I'm not OBSESSED 

**susu** : sure it's not like you remember literally every word dongmin says to you or remind us of your dislike everyday 

**moonie** : wow so you get an arch nemesis and I don't 

**susu** : ah see I don't give my arch nemesis my number 

**chantheman** : which you still haven't explained 

**moonie** : FINE! 

**moonie** : HE ASKED IF I COULD HELP HIM WITH A SCIENCE QUESTION HE LEFT AT HOME AND I SAID FINE AND GAVE HIM MY NUMBER 

**susu** : that's great bin 

**susu** : but small problem 

**susu** : you suck at science 

**moonie** : oh well nvm then

**leehee** : lol ask Chanwoo he loves science

**chantheman** : who's spreading rumours about me loving science 

**leehee** : your extension science teacher 

**chantheman** : douchè 

**leehee** : are you coming over for chicken tonight bin?

**moonie** : yeah, you are what you eat 

**leehee** : 10/10 self deprecating joke

**leehee** : see you guys tonight!!

**susu** : I'm having a nap 

**moonie** : I'm going to chanwoos house 

**chantheman** : I'm locking my window 

**moonie** : :(

 

Sunday 2:59 pm

[private chat from  _ unknown _ to  _ MoonBin _ ]

**unknown** : Hey Bin, it's Dongmin

**unknown** : from science

**MoonBin** : oh hey 

[MoonBin set unknown to Weebmin] 

**MoonBin** : what's up 

**Weebmin** : This is the question I was talking about - 

**Weebmin** : [science-question.jpeg] 

**MoonBin** : oh lol 

**MoonBin** : enzyme activity in pasteurisation would you look at that 

**Weebmin** : yeah I don't really get enzymes or science, like its okay but history is more of my strong suit 

**MoonBin** :  yeah yeah 

**MoonBin** : listen dongmin I gotta be honest I only gave you my number cause I was being polite 

**MoonBin** : I also completely forgot I suck at science 

**MoonBin** : so I'm just gonna get my friend chanwoo give you the answers cause he said and I quote “ooo I love pasteurisation” 

**Weebmin** : um okay

**Weebmin** : thanks bin’s friend

**MoonBin** : [chanwoos-perfect-working-out-and-explanation.jpeg]

**Weebmin** : it's...perfect??

**Weebmin** : thank you genius friend

**MoonBin** : dont say that chanwoos gonna act all smug now 

**Weebmin** : Jung Chanwoo?

**MoonBin** : whats it to you

**Weebmin** : I saw him play last Friday, Congrats on your win Chanwoo. And thanks for your help in science :) 

**MoonBin** : wow how nice look at that bonding

**MoonBin** : okay i gtg eat a lot of chicken bye

**Weebmin** : I guess you really are what you eat

**Weebmin** : bye moon bin

 

Monday 9:43 am

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

 

**yoonie** : I've gotten so many high fives this morning my hand hurts 

**bobbo** : some dude tried to kiss me 

**chanu** : yo me too!

**chanu** : I dodged him and ran away 

**bobbo** : oh lol I just let him 

**chanu** : someone’s gotta?

**shoonie** : everyone cheered when tae and I walked into home room this morning 

**yoyo** : I love fame 

**KimHanbin** : I love winning 

**yoonie** : I love the team. Go team! 

 

Tuesday  5:12 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**dongdong** : does anyone wanna come to my house tomorrow to watch the avenger movies with bobby, shoonie and I???  ◡‿◡✿

**june** : I don't like Avengers 

**dongdong** : then don't fucking come?

**june** : then don't fucking INVITE ME 

**jinhwannie** : there's no ‘exclude junhoe’ button you moron

**yoonie** : i will go!

**princejinwoo** : same

**chanu** : I have parental guidance ^^ I can go

**mino** : taehyun and I have a thing at the contemporary art museum it's gonna be LIT

**namtae** : he's making a joke because it's an artist who uses lights for his artworks 

**bobbo** : 10/10 art pun

**mino** : thank you :)

**KimHanbin** : UGH

**dongdong** : oh no what's wrong buddy

**KimHanbin** : I have to babysit my SISTER tomorrow night 

**bobbo** : noooooo hanbyul I trusted you 

**june** : I have a fantastic idea

**jinhwannie** : oh no

**june** : I, Koo Junhoe, can babysit your sister 

**KimHanbin** : Oh...you sure?  

**june** : Yeah!

**KimHanbin** : uh 

**jinhwannie** : I’ll do it with him if you want 

**KimHanbin** : really? 

**jinhwannie** : yeah I don't care

**KimHanbin** : that would be so awesome!!

**bobbo** : kim hanbin, party animal is in the building

**june** : why do I need a babysitter when I'm babysitting 

**jinhwannie** : because you're giant baby 

**jinhwannie** : **a giant baby

**june** : ;)

**jinhwannie** : no.

**yoyo** : okay well I don't know what I'm interrupting but I can go to the movie thing 

**dongdong** : great! So only the best people are going to the movie tomorrow! 

**namtae** : wounded 

 

Wednesday 5:12 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**bobbo** : remember when yoyo bruised his ass that time he fell right in front of me when we were walking to donghyuks lol good times 

**yoyo** : Shut Up Slobby 

 

Thursday 4:01 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**KimHanbin** : KOO JUNHOE 

**june** : YeLLo 

**KimHanbin** : I HATE YOU 

**june** : wOaH

**yoonie** : [sigh] what did he do

**shoonie** : why is Seungyoon always the dad that gets called by the principal 3 times a week on his kids’ account 

**yoonie** : because you're all troublemakers 

**yoonie** : except chanu he's a good, smart boy who does extension maths and science. You all should be like him 

**chanu** : thanks pops

**KimHanbin** : WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER JUNHOE

**jinhwannie** : is this about hanbyul 

**KimHanbin** : SO YOU KNOW 

**bobbo** : what happened to hanbyul? 

**june** : I didn't do anything wrong???

**june** : I feed her and played tea party with her and put her to bed and then made out with jinhwan on your couch

**KimHanbin** : OKAY EW 

**bobbo** : is hanbyul okay?

**yoonie** : yeah what's going on

**KimHanbin** : I CAME HOME TO SEE A DRAWING HANBYUL DID AT SCHOOL ON THE FRIDGE!! 

**princejinwoo** : aw but that's sweet 

**KimHanbin** : NOT WHEN ITS 

**KimHanbin** : [hanbyuls-drawing-of-junhoe.jpeg]

**KimHanbin** : THIS 

**june** : is that supposed to be me? 

**dongdong** : of course it is you idiot, she gave you nunchucks 

**june** : aw sweet she got my nunchucks in 

**KimHanbin** : THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE 

**yoonie** : don't worry Hanbin she just...likes junhoe is all

**princejinwoo** : lol like? that bitch put 18 hearts around him. I think it's love Seungyoon

**yoyo** : aw someone has a crush on big boy june 

**KimHanbin** : SHUT UP! SHE CANT LOVE ANYONE SHES SIX! JUNE IS TOO OLD FOR HER!! 

**june** : of course I am! 

**june** : and therefore I will wait an appropriate amount of years for my hanbyul <3 

**KimHanbin** : IM GOING TO KILL YOU TOMORROW KOO JUNHOE 

**june** : lol alright 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to the random who said I had big dick energy after reading this and like idk stan ziont or something he's cool


	20. hanbin punched me in the dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanbin gets revenge, chanwoo falls in love with eunwoo, jaewon out to get dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> (im gonna skip the obvious ones)  
> weebmin = dongmin (this one is obvious to ME)  
> softmum - jinwoo

Friday 10:34 am

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

**june** : HANBIN PUNCHED ME IN THE DICK

**KimHanbin** : HaNbIN PuNchEd Me iN tHe DiCk

**KimHanbin** : coward

**june** : HANBIN I TRUSTED YOU

**KimHanbin** : haNbIN i TruSteD YoU

**yoonie** : um anyway

**yoonie** : whos ready for the game?

**KimHanbin** : WhOS rEadY FoR tHE gAmE???

**yoonie** : :(((

**KimHanbin** : IM SORRY SEUNGYOON

**yoonie** : it’s fine :(((

**KimHanbin** : Hug town. Population : you

**yoonie** : :D :D :D

 

\--- 

 

 

❤ by BlueMoonbin, woojico and 231 others

**s_e_u_n_g_yoon** Remember when we were still officially undefeated? Yeah same

**TaeNamTae** oh no he’s getting cocky

**shoonie** @TaeNamTae he can join your club

 

Friday 7:30 pm

[private chat from _Weebmin_ to _MoonBin_ ]

**Weebmin** : Tell Chanwoo congrats on the game

**MoonBin** : tell him yourself

**Weebmin** : Okay, give me his number

**MoonBin** : N.O

**Weebmin** : wow I love that song

**MoonBin** : what?

**Weebmin** : Just tell him I said congrats

**MoonBin** : Tell, Him.Yourself

**Weebmin** : Fine! I will! You'll see

 

\---

 

Saturday 12:34 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

**jinhwannie** : wow we just KEEP winning

**mino** : I know,,,

**mino** : such a trek

**shoonie** : @yoyo ???

**chanu** : lol what'd yoyo do?

**shoonie** : oh nothing he just hasn't answered my messages

**chanu** : that hoe

**princejinwoo** : Is he okay?

**shoonie** : yes omg he's probably just too lazy to go upstairs and retrieve his phone

**chanu** : that's such a hard mood

**bobbo** : I'm too lazy to get out of the shower rn

**KimHanbin** : You're texting in the shower?

**bobbo** : yep

**dongdong** : all the logistical questions aside

**dongdong** : how long have you been in there?

**bobbo** : like an hour and a bit

**yoonie** : LEAVE SOME WATER FOR THE FUCKING FISHES JIWON

**bobbo** : the fishes have enough water

**yoonie** : THINK OF DROUGHT

**bobbo** : NEVER

**KimHanbin** : Did any of you give my number to Jaewon?????

**yoonie** : what???

**namtae** : wat?

**bobbo** : what

 

Saturday 12:39 pm

[private chat from _unknown_ to _KimHanbin_ ]

**unknown** : hey Hanbin it me, Jaewon

**KimHanbin:** uh...wait..

**KimHanbin** : THE Jaewon??

**unknown** : uh yes Jung Jaewon, but The Jaewon also sounds cool thank you

**KimHanbin** : haha you're welcome

[ _KimHanbin_ set unknown to _TheJaewon_ ]

**KimHanbin** : so what brings you to my mesges

**KimHanbin** : **messages !!

**KimHanbin** : I swear I'm not illiterate! D:

[ _TheJaewon_ set _KimHanbin_ to _purebin_ ]

**TheJaewon** : nothing really, raesung gave me your digits

**purebin** : of course he did he apparently doesnt understand what human privacy is

**TheJaewon** : ahh I’m sorry

**TheJaewon** : tae told me you hadn't really come out to them before I knew and I'm sorry you can delete me

**purebin** : No! You’re dope af so like I’m honoured to have your number

**purebin** : and it's not your fault about the coming out,  I don't mind anymore it turned out well

**TheJaewon** : well as a mostly gay myself I empathised

**TheJaewon** : and i’m also honoured for your number

**TheJaewon** : so,,,

**TheJaewon** : do you wanna hang out today,, I'll buy you food to make up for everything :):)

**purebin** : yay sounds delicious!

**TheJaewon** ; u w u

 

_hambean_ sent a snap!

 

Saturday 5:02 pm

[group chat _awesome_ _sauce_ ]

**hanbean** : choi raesung stop giving my personal information away challenge failed

**raerae** : that’s not what your snapchat tells me ;)

**hanbean** : yeah well seung is my favourite now and forever

**raerae** : What!?

**raerae** : no! He can’t handle that responsibility!

**idiotseung** : ^^^^

**hanbean** : I don’t LISTEN to traitors, i only talk to my best friend SEUNG

**idiotseung** : well that’s good cause i need someone to help me with my glee pokemon crossover fic

**raerae** : relish in your mistakes hanbin

 

\---

Sunday 6:31 pm

[private chat from _hoonyboy_ to _pistachiyoyo_ ]

**hoonyboy** : hyeongie bear

**hoonyboy** : yoyoooo

**hoonyboy** : yoseph

**hoonyboy** : ...yunhyeong

**hoonyboy** : I haven’t heard from you since the game

**hoonyboy** : and i don’t know if you’re upset or if you’re mad at me but

**hoonyboy** : just let me know yeah?

 

Monday 11:15 am

[group chat _best besties_ ]

**chantheman** : I just met the most beautiful boy I've ever seen

**chantheman** : is it #mancrushmonday protocol to fall in love with the man?

**leehee** : what's happening to Chanwoo?

**chantheman** : Eunwoo

**susu** :

**susu** :

**chantheman** : he said he'd been looking for moi cause he wanted to congratulate me on winning the game last week

**leehee** : oh man

**leehee** : oh MAAAANNN

**susu** : he's a saint

**moonie** : wtf this is unfair

**moonie** : how have I not met him yet and you all have

**leehee** : maybe because you avoid literally everyone and have your earphones in 24/7

**moonie** : STILL

**moonie** : I should be meeting cute boys, I'm the gay! not Chanwoo!

**chantheman** : Not anymore, he's my bf now

**susu** : I will fight you for him

**chantheman** : you, me, the flagpole after school. Street rules apply.

**susu** : you're on

**moonie** : dongmin said he wanted to congratulate you too like 3 days ago

**chantheman** : and you're telling me this now??

**moonie** : I told him to tell you yourself

**chantheman** : you're literally the worst

**susu** : lmao sorry dongmin but nothing will top eunwoo

**chantheman** : challenge accepted

**leehee** : YOU NASTY BOY

**chantheman** : ;)

 

Monday 2:35 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

**yoonie** : guys has anyone seen yunhyeong at all today

**dongdong** : no ??

**june** : no he wasn’t in home econ

**bobbo** : I haven’t seen him at all

**chanu** : is something wrong?

**namtae** : we don’t know

**KimHanbin** : I messaged him if he was coming to practise and I got nothing

**yoonie** : shoonie’s been messaging him since saturday and he hasn’t replied at all

**dongdong** : could he be sick like bobby was?

**shoonie** : he’d tell me

**chanu:** do you think he’s okay??

**shoonie** : idk

**yoonie** : jinwoo, seunghoon and I are gonna go to his house before training to see if he’s okay

**mino** : that’s a really good idea

**yoonie** : we’re all still meeting on the field at 4 for training

**shoonie** :  let me know if any of you hear from him

**jinhwannie** : of course

 

\---

Monday 7:42 pm

[private chat from _~yunnie_ to _softmum_ ]

**~yunnie:** jinwoo

**softmum** : yunnie hey

**softmum** : where are you bub, what’s going on?

**~yunnie:** can i

**~yunnie:** can i call you?

**softmum** : of course..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yunnie...


	21. yunhyeong vs the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunnie's going through some stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and deleted this whole chapter like 3 times.   
> I'm really not great at angsty, eloquent writing so I'm sorry if it's not really right but yeah.

Monday 8:39 pm

[private chat from  _ flowerkid _ to  _ puds _ ]

**flowerkid** : hey seungyoon

**flowerkid** : ha so guess where I’m going right now

**puds** : idk jinnie

**puds** : where?

**flowerkid** : the park

**puds** : ???

**puds** : it’s almost 9

**flowerkid** : to see yunhyeong

**puds** : What!?????

**puds** : Why???

**puds** : Did he text you???   
**flowerkid** : he messaged me and i called him

**flowerkid** : he’s freaking out yoon

**puds** : why??? Is he okay?

**flowerkid** : his parents i think

**puds** : how unsurprising 

**flowerkid** : and he said he didnt wanna come to my house and not to tell anyone 

**puds** : anyone?

**flowerkid** : especially seunghoon

**flowerkid** : but like

**puds** : You gotta tell seunghoon, jinnie

**flowerkid** : i know

**puds** : he’s on the verge of his twelfth panic attack man 

**flowerkid** : i know,,,

**puds** : but

**puds** : you also promised yunhyeong

**flowerkid** : i know!!

**puds** : which park are you going to?

**puds** : the one near my house or yours?

**flowerkid** : mine

**puds** : okay

**flowerkid** : why??

**flowerkid** : omg I’m almost there yoonie what do i do

**puds** : just keep him safe jinnie

**puds** : I’ll be there soon

**flowerkid** : okay,,,

**flowerkid** : okay I see him sitting on the bench 

**puds** : good luck 

 

[private chat from  _ yoono _ to  _ shooni _ ]

**yoono** : how are you doing?

**hooni** : idk I just 

**hooni** : I should call his parents

**hooni** : what if he's missing or something

**hooni** : they gotta know where he is right?

**yoono** : he's probably just busy shoon

**yoono** : don't call his parents 

**hooni** : he would've messaged me though 

**hooni** : he always replies on the day I message him 

**hooni** : even when his grandpa died last year

**yoono** : I remember that

**yoono** : he ignored everyone

**hooni** : and yet he still messaged me saying that he didn’t wanna talk

**yoono** : maybe he was having a hard day today or something 

**hooni** : but he usually tells me!

**hooni** : maybe he's mad at me 

**yoono** : I don't think he's mad at you 

**hooni** : he could be

**hooni** : I would prefer it if he was 

**hooni** : it's better than sick or missing 

**yoono** : he's not mad at you shoons something probably happened 

**yoono** : maybe he's embarrassed about something and doesn't want to tell anyone

**yoono** : maybe he doesn't wanna tell YOU cause he respects your opinions the most

**hooni** : that's never happened though

**hooni** : he tells me everything, what could happen that he'd be embarrassed about 

**hooni** : 

**hooni** : …seungyoon

**yoono** : yeah?

**hooni** : how do you know he's embarrassed

**yoono** : I don't 

**hooni** : yoon 

**hooni** : do you know something?

**yoono** : what could I possibly know?

**hooni** : you answered my question with a question 

**yoono** : what? how does that mean anything

**hooni** : more questions!

**hooni** : what do you know 

**yoono** : nothing 

**hooni** : really…?

**yoono** :

**yoono** : well

**yoono** : nothing I'm supposed to tell you 

**yoono** : but...jinwoo and I think we should 

**hooni** : you know what’s going on??

**hooni** : you talked to him and didn’t tell me???

**hooni** : WHEN??

**yoono** : ah

**yoono** : only just then

**yoono** : he talked jinwoo 

**yoono** : who told me afterwards cause he was worried 

**hooni** : do you know what happened?

**yoono** : no, jinwoo just got a call from him to meet him at the park, and to not tell anyone 

**hooni** : even me?

**yoono** : well,

**yoono** : especially you 

**hooni** : 

**hooni** : oh

**yoono** : but jinwoo said he sounded really messed up over the phone so he wanted to tell someone just in case something happened 

**hooni** : which park 

**yoono** : Uh 

**yoono** : why

**hooni** : I wanna see if he's okay 

**yoono** : … I don't know if that's a good idea

**hooni** : I just wanna see

**hooni** : he doesn’t have to talk to me

**yoono** : idk seunghoon

**hooni** : you don't have to come

**yoono** : well… that's the thing...

**yoono** : I'm already halfway there 

**hooni** : YOU’RE A HYPOCRITE

**yoono** : I know! 

**hooni** : I'm picking you up rn where are you 

**yoono** : near the pharmacy 

**hooni** : I'll be like 5 minutes stay put

**yoono** : be careful driving 

**hooni** : I'm always careful

**yoono** : not when you're this upset 

**hooni** : fine

**hooni** : I'll be careful 

**yoono** : :)

 

[private chat from  _ puds _ to  _ flowerkid _ ]

**puds** : seunghoon and I are almost at the park, are you guys still there?

**flowerkid** : oh uh

**flowerkid** : uh yeah we are but

**flowerkid** : tell seunghoon not to freak out too hard when he sees yunhyeong 

**puds** : ??? is there something wrong with yunhyeong

**flowerkid** : just 

**flowerkid** : just tell him 

**puds** : okay

 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

 

Seunghoon couldn’t move. 

 

_ What the fuck happened  _

 

He couldn’t talk.

 

_ His face _

 

He opened his mouth but closed it again, not being able to form words. 

He started pacing in front of the bench his two friends where sandwiching Yunhyeong on. 

His throat went dry from anticipation over his own actions and finally he opened his mouth again and was able to muster an eloquent,

“fuck” 

 

_ Fuck is correct. _

 

Yunhyeong stared at his hands. Well as well as he could stare with one eye open.

 

_ Fuck is totally correct. _

 

“What the _ fuck,  _ Yunhyeong,”

 

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Yunhyeong nodded, “I know I know -”

 

“Did they do this? Did they fucking hit you Yunhyeong?” Seunghoon was seething, “what the fuck that's not okay, that's really not okay I-I'm actually going to fucking kill them,”

 

Seunghoon couldn’t even see straight as he paced, his mind was racing. No one said anything.

 

“Seunghoon,” 

 

Jinwoo’s soft voice spoke above the silence.

 

Seunghoon was mad, furious even. 

 

But then he saw Yunhyeong. 

 

Yunhyeong was shaking in Jinwoo's tight grip on the bench, tears streaming down his face. He was always so happy and positive, but here in his arms, it was as if someone had sucked all the hope out of him. 

 

_ shit _

 

Seunghoon crouched down in front of his best friend. 

Broken. 

Yunhyeong sobbed quietly and as if he was in pain; his body convulsed as he tucked in his knees and folded his chest over himself. Both Jinwoo and Seungyoon’s eyes turned almost painfully pitiful. 

 

“Fuck I’m so sorry,”

 

Laying his cold hands over Yunhyeong’s, Seunghoon tried to sound as sincere as possible,

 

“It's okay,” 

 

The freezing autumn air wasn’t doing favours other than set goosebumps on their arms and turn all their lips blue. 

 

“Don- Don’t cry yunnie,” Jinwoo’s voice caught in his throat as he spoke, but he kept going, “It’s going to be okay,”

 

All three of them held their protective grip as Yunhyeong started to calm down. 

Seungyoon and Jinwoo continuing to coo their comforting words as they hugged him.

Seunghoon felt awful, he didn't know what to do. He could see Seungyoon’s mind churn out action plans as Jinwoo tucked yunhyeongs hair behind his ear and softly wiped his tears. 

He couldn't do anything but stare. Worried something bad might happen if he doesn't. 

 

“Hey,” 

 

His voiced cracked slightly and he cleared his throat,

 

“I'm here,” 

Yunhyeong lifted his head and Seunghoon ducked to make eye contact, 

“Whatever you need. You name it.”

 

Yunhyeong made a face and Seunghoon thought he fucked it. But instead the boy lunged towards him, hugging as tight as he could. 

And Seunghoon knew he was crying on his shoulder as he let his whole body collapse softly into him. 

“I love you guys,” Yunhyeong sighs out heavily.

 

Seunghoon was the only person not crying at this point so he answered. 

 

“We love you too,”

 

Seungyoon and Jinwoo cooed their heavy agreements as Yunhyeong buried himself further into Seunghoon arms and pushes out a genuine laugh. 

 

Okay maybe Seunghoon cried a little. 

  
  
  


[yoonie created Yunhyeong Protection Squad]

[  _ yoonie _ added _ KimHanbin, princejinwoo, shoonie, mino, namtae, bobbo, jinhwannie, june, dongdong _ , and  _ chanu _ to Yunhyeong Protection Squad]

 

**yoonie** : Yunhyeong’s alright 

**shoonie** : barely 

**yoonie** : he's gonna stay at Jinwoos house tonight cause he doesn't want to go home and jinwoo has the same size uniform 

**dongdong** : omg is everything okay??

**mino** : what’s going on?

**jinhwannie** : what happened to yunhyeong?

**shoonie** : his parents 

**jinhwannie** : oh 

**june** : what???

**dongdong** : what's wrong with his parents??

**mino** : everything

**shoonie** : they fight

**shoonie** : a lot 

**shoonie** : and drag him into their petty arguments

**shoonie** : and lash out on him when he doesn't even do anything wrong 

**june** : does this happen a lot? 

**shoonie** : Not this bad 

**chanu** : Is yunhyeong hyung going to be okay?

**yoonie** : of course he’ll be 

**yoonie** : it's just a rough patch 

**namtae** : so did he like run away from home or something??

**yoonie** : yeah he's been at his sisters place all weekend 

**yoonie** : but he didn't want to tell her he wasn't going home so Monday he kind of just roamed around 

**dongdong** : so what?

**dongdong** : he just up and left cause his parents fight alot? 

**yoonie** : well something happened on friday night 

**bobbo** : ??

**jinhwannie** : what happened?

**yoonie** : His parents were fighting in front of him, and something heavy got thrown and it hit yunhyeong in the eye 

**namtae** : what the fuck??!!

**jinhwannie** : omg 

**dongdong** : is he okay?? 

**bobbo** : so what, he has a black eye or something? 

**shoonie** : yep

**bobbo** : what the actual fuck 

**mino** : that is so wrong

**mino** : like that's fucking awful

**shoonie** : I know

**yoonie** : Don’t get too worked up about it, Yunhyeong will freak if everyone else does 

**yoonie** : Just be careful around him tomorrow he's going through a lot 

**KimHanbin** : So should we ignore it or talk to him about it?

**princejinwoo** : The best thing for yunhyeong is to show him lots of love and support 

**yoonie** : exactly @princejinwoo

**bobbo** : okay I'm officially calling for the BIGGEST group hug tomorrow before school 

**june** : oh hell yeah 

**chanu** : I will sprint there from my lockers just say when 

**princejinwoo** : he’ll love that 

**namtae** : @mino wake me up early tomorrow I gotta be there for that shit 

**mino** : OF COURSE

**shoonie** : thanks guys it means a lot 

**shoonie** : yunhyeong’s lucky to have you guys

**june** : that's what friends do lol 

**KimHanbin** : and he deserves it 

**chanu** : Pretty sure Yunhyeong hyung deserves the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ikon are coming to australia. okay google. buy out the entire venue.


	22. petty and old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoyo feels better yay! but jinhwan is a jealous bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> (im gonna skip the obvious ones)  
> hubbybubby = bobby  
> sardine = bobby (still makes me laugh)  
> bully = junhoe  
> weebmin = dongmin   
> cute noodle = junhoe  
> smol = jinhwan

Tuesday 8:38 am

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**yoyo** : thanks for the hug guys

**yoyo** : I cried

**yoyo** : out of my gross purple eye

**yoyo** : and i feel better about life lol

**yoyo** : thanks

**mino** : um thanks for your STUNNING face

**namtae** : wow cheat on me right here in the gc 

**mino** : of course 

**mino** : yunhyeong is beauty

**mino** : even when he cries out of his gross purple eye

**yoyo** : my name is yunhyeong and I approve this message 

**june** : I just got a FLIPPING LUNCHTIME DETENTION TOMORROW

**mino** : mood killer 

**bobbo** : lol junhoe! 

**june** : die?

**bobby** : L O L

**yoonie** : what the heck did you do!?

**dongdong** : more like what the heck did him and Jinhyeong do

**june** : exposed

**dongdong** : you guys suck 

**jinhwannie** : who's jinhyeong 

**dongdong** : June's stupid ass partner in crime 

**jinhwannie** : oh?

**dongdong** : they've known one other since kindergarten and all they do is enable each other's  stupidity 

**june** : it's how we show our love 

**dongdong** : by competing how many times you can lick each other during assembly? 

**june** : yes

**dongdong** : ¬_¬

**yoonie** : excuse me but

**yoonie** : I repeat 

**yoonie** : what the heck did you do

**june** : funny story

**june** : so

**june** : I may have been tackled by jinhyeong in homeroom right

**yoonie** : JUNHOE!

**june** : yeppo?

**yoonie** : WHATS WRONG WITH YOU

**KimHanbin** : hey guys 

**yoonie** : junhoe got detention for fighting in homeroom 

**KimHanbin** : JUNHOE 

**june** : it ain't that big a deal it happens all the time

**KimHanbin** : ALL THE TIME?

**KimHanbin** : ?!????

**KimHanbin** : YOU CANT GET ANY MORE DETENTIONS OTHERWISE YOULL KICKED OFF THE TEAM IF THE COACH FINDS OUT 

**KimHanbin** : GOT IT?

**june** : UGH

**june** : I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY

**dongdong** : HAHA

**dongdong** . Him and jinhyeong got 5 last year for being idiots ヘ(^_^ヘ)

**yoonie** : well don't hang around jinhyeong he's a bad influence

**june** : no way!

**june** : he's the funniest guy in the world I can't do that

**june** : you can take my gun and badge before you take my boy away

**yoonie** : this team is a nightmare

**yoonie** : I bet hanbin didn't have to deal with this in his old team! 

**KimHanbin** :hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahAhahahahahahahhahahaha

 

Tuesday 9:02 am

[private chat from  _ hubbybubby _ to  _ hwano _ ]

**hubbybubby** : what're you doing 

**hwano** : legal studies go away 

**hubbybubby** : you sure you aren't tryna find that jinhyeong guy’s instagram account??

**hwano** : no

**hwano** : that's dumb

**hwano** : why would I even do that

**hubbybubby** : cause you're petty and jealous

**hwano** : wow thanks 

**hubbybubby** : have you found it 

**hwano** : why do you care

**hubbybubby** : I wanna see if he's tall and hot 

**hwano** : what's that supposed to mean?!

**hwano** : I'm hot!

**hwano** : and junhoe says he likes me and my height the way it is! 

**hubbybubby** : I 

**hubbybubby** : I breathed 

 

Tuesday 10:12 am

[private chat from  _ hoonyboy _ and  _ pistaciyoyo _ ]

**hoonyboy** : whatchu in? 

**pistaciyoyo** : free lol

**pistaciyoyo** : you?

**hoonyboy** : chemistry

**pistaciyoyo** : ew!

**hoonyboy** : it is ew

**hoonyboy** : so...

**hoonyboy** : what's the plan stan 

**pistaciyoyo** : who's stan? Im yunhyeong

**hoonyboy** : wow hilarious 

**hoonyboy** : no but seriously 

**hoonyboy** : are you ready to go home? 

**pistaciyoyo** : haha not really 

**hoonyboy** : have you told your parents where you are 

**pistaciyoyo** : yeah well Seungyoon made me message them 

**pistaciyoyo** : I said I was staying at your house for a bit

**hoonyboy** : and they didn't say anything about what happened?

**pistaciyoyo** : Nope 

**pistaciyoyo** : you know how non confrontational they are

**pistaciyoyo** : they said to have fun and do all my homework 

**hoonyboy** : wow the lack of caring sounds like my parents 

**hoonyboy** : So does that mean you're staying with me from now on?

**pistaciyoyo** : Oh yeah… is that okay?

**hoonyboy** : of course it's okay idiot

**hoonyboy** : let's go grab stuff from your house in the free during 6th period 

**pistaciyoyo** : cool!

**pistaciyoyo** : and just 

**pistaciyoyo** : thank you

**pistaciyoyo** : for everything

**hoonyboy** : it's honestly no problem 

**hoonyboy** : and you'd do the same for me 

**hoonyboy** : that's what best friends are for

**hoonyboy** : plus you look badass with a black eye 

**pistaciyoyo** : *tries not to cry in the library*

**hoonyboy** : sissy! 

**pistaciyoyo** : u right 

 

Tuesday 11:50 am

[private chat from  _ hubbybubby _ to  _ hwano _ ]

**hwano** :

**hwano** : he’s not that cute,,,

**hwano** : right?

**hubbybubby** : no way

**hubbybubby** : you’re so much cuter 

**hwano** : yeah

**hwano** : 

**hubbybubby** :

**hwano** : WHO AM I KIDIDNG

**hwano** : HES FUCKING  INCREDIBLE 

**hubbbybubby** : oh thank god

**hubbybubby** : dude he's so fucking hot 

**hwano** : what happened to lying to protect my feelings

**hubbybubby** : the more I stare at the photo the hotter he gets 

**hwano** : this is bullshit 

**hwano** : how come all of junhoe’s friends are hot?

**hubbybubby** : aw 

**hubbybubby** : don't be jealous jinnie boo 

**hwano** : not jealous 

**hubbybubby** : not even cause junhoe is spending lunch with him and not you? 

**hwano** : get bent 

**hubbybubby** : I'll try 

Tuesday 12:06 am

[private chat from  _ sardine _ to  _ bully _ ]

**sardine** : junhwe goo 

**bully** : ew wtf 

**sardine** : treat me with some love and respect 

**sardine** : I'm your boo’s best friend

**bully** : I thought taehyun was his best friend 

**sardine** : you take that back! 

**bully** : what do you want fish boy 

**sardine** : what's the deal with your friend jinhyeong 

**bully** : uh idk 

**bully** : He has type 1 diabetes 

**sardine** : i mean great I won't force feed him skittles 

**sardine** : no you fool 

**sardine** : what's his ;);) deeaalll ;);)

**bully** : His ;);) deeaalll ;);)

**bully** : Is he’s my friend and he's out of your league 

**sardine** : you could say the same thing about dongyi 

**bully** : I still don't know how that happened 

**bully** : yeah he's single and likes guys  

**bully** : but i don't know why you're asking 

**bully** : weren't you in love with Hanbin 5 seconds ago

**bully** : are you suddenly not interested in mr captian pants?

**sardine** : well ofc I still like Hanbin have you SEEN HIS CUTE FACE

**bully** : i have

**sardine** : he always turns red when someone compliments him

**sardine** : and he helped me figure out what trigonometry is

**sardine** : and he sends me links to songs he thinks I'll like cause he's that cute

**sardine** : UGH I wanna fucKING

**sardine** : HOLD HIS HAND

**bully** : can I go

**sardine** : NO

**sardine** : listen to me talk about Hanbin 

**bully** : dude you just asked me if my hot friend was single and now you want me to listen to you talk about your gay ass crush on my other friend?

**sardine** : I asked if he was single cause of my gay ass crush on Hanbin

**sardine** : and how my gay ass crush is 90 percent not gonna turn into anything cause he 100 percent doesn't like me like that 

**bully** : oh...

**sardine** : so can I please have jinhyeong’s number 

**sardine** : and star sign

**bully** : no

**sardine** : aw come on! 

**sardine** : I won't date him i just wanna make out with him a little!

**sardine** : Please junhoe!!

**bully** : I don't want you to give up on Hanbin

**sardine** : 

**sardine** : say what

**bully** : I hate to say this cause Hanbin deserves the best boyfriend ever but

**bully** : I think you have a shot 

**bully** : so no I won't give you jinhyeongs number

**bully** . Cause I'm not letting you give up that easily on a good guy like Hanbin

**sardine** : wow…

**bully** : whatever 

**sardine** : :’)

**bully** : now fuck off I have to study for Japanese cause I can't let Jinhwan be better than me in everything

**sardine** : jealous boy Jinhwan better watch out

**bully** : jealous what what?

**sardine** : ADIOS!

\---

 

❤ by s_e_u_n_g_yoon, phsik and 192 others

**yipety_yoyo** cuties.

**xxjwxx** my babies!

**SunnyDonghyukkie** Aw! (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。

**boboboyyy** you look like a cabbage patch kid @shoonie

 

\---

Tuesday 11:49 pm

[private chat from  _ weebmin _ to  _ MoonBin _ ]

**weebmin** :

**MoonBin** : wat?

**MoonBin** : minion?

**weebmin** : Frick!

**weebmin** : That obviously wasn’t meant for you!

**weebmin** : That was meant for Jinwoo!

**MoonBin** : im sorry, kim jinwoo?

**weebmin** : uh no

**weebmin** : Park Jinwoo 

**weebmin** : Just ignore it

**MoonBin** : I can’t. I don’t get it.

**MoonBin** : What does it even mean?

**weebmin** : More like what does it even MEME lol 

**MoonBin** : block

**weebmin** : I respect your decision 

\---

Wednesday 8:08 am

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**yoonie** : can we all run plays during lunch?? :)

**KimHanbin** : ^^

**jinhwannie** : sure 

**chanu** : do I come or

**yoonie** : of course, you're apart of team

**chanu** : wow hanging out with the big kids today 

**princejinwoo** : pure 

**june** : lol i have detention remember 

**yoonie** : UGH

**yoonie** : I HATE JINHYEONG

**june** : woah 

**june** : don't hate jinhyeong 

**june** : he's a lovely boy 

**dongdong** : 2nd grade junhoe is that you? 

**june** : actually shut up 

**bobbo** : explain donghyuk 

**june** : he won't

**dongdong** : junhoes first boy crush was jinhyeong in second grade because he told off a girl that was picking on june 

**chanu** : im crying

**june** : I told you that in confidence donghyuk!!

**KimHanbin** : lol!

**namtae** : lol june was he your hero?

**june** : yes shut up 

**namtae** : that's adorable. your first boy crush

**june** : he's dreamy okay 

**june** : he was in second grade and still is now 

[ _ jinhwannie _ kicked  _ june _ out of the chat]

**namtae** : lol why did I see that coming

**KimHanbin** : Why did you kick him out?

**bobbo** : PETTY AND OLD PETTY AND OLD PETTY AND OLD PETTY AND OLD 

**jinhwannie** : hmph

**mino** : LMFAO CLASSIC JINHWAN

**jinhwannie** : you shut the fuck up minho

**mino** : aw you gonna kick me out too? 

**mino** : dw you don't gotta be jealous of me hang out with dreamboat primary school crushes 

**dongdong** : Where did june go? :o

**bobbo** : Jinhwan destroyed him

**KimHanbin** : Are you the jealous type jinhwan haha

**jinhwannie** : no

**bobbo** : yes 

**KimHanbin** : hahahahaha

**chanu** : jealousy suits you hyung 

**chanu** : fits well into your small and angry aesthetic 

**princejinwoo** : jealousy is an ugly emotion 

**jinhwannie** : rich coming from you mr. broken glass

**princejinwoo** : don't you dare speak another word

**yoonie** : what broken glass?

**shoonie** : lol

**princejinwoo** : nothing 

**princejinwoo** : what about mino. he punched a guy that one time

**mino** : I was protecting tae :(

**namtae** : it was hot 

**bobbo** : yeah it's not Minos fault

**bobbo** : tae gets hit on by so many people 

**mino** : ^^

**namtae** : and yet I had no friends before you guys

**namtae** : only people wanting to suck face 

**mino** : but now you have me right?

**namtae** : yes pup 

**namtae** : and you're the best friend and face sucker around

**mino** : :))

**dongdong** : this is a touching moment guys 

**dongdong** : but can I let junhoe back in?

[ _jinhwannie_ added _june_ to the chat]

**june** : what happened??

**jinhwannie** : whoops my finger must've slipped 

**bobbo** : lmao

**yoonie** : We don't even need the goalie for running plays haha my bad

Wednesday 6:11 pm

[private chat from  _ bubby _ to  _ hanniebinnie _ ]

**bubby** : hey, you wanna walk to training together tomorrow?

**hanniebinnie** : sure!

**hanniebinnie** : but don’t you live further away from me?

**bubby** : my bus is on the way 

**hanniebinnie** : oh 

**bubby** : so..I’ll text you when I leave tomorrow?

**hanniebinnie** : yeah cool 

**hanniebinnie** : goodnight bobby :)

**bubby** : night cutie

**hanniebinnie** : hahaha ew wtf

Wednesday 9:20 pm

[private chat from  _ cute noodle _ to  _ smol _ ]

**cute noodle** : heyo 

**smol** : yes?

**smol noodle** : :(

**smol** : …

**smol** : what's wrong? 

**cute noodle** : do you wanna get something to eat?

**smol** : junhoe 

**smol** : sweetie

**smol** : it's 9:30

**cute noodle** : I know,,,

**cute noodle** : but we didn't eat lunch together today :(

**smol** : Maybe cause you got a detention :)

**cute noodle** : I had to eat with jinhyeong

**smol** : You must've been happy about that 

**cute noodle** : not at all 

**cute noodle** : I'd rather eat with you 

**smol** : oh?

**cute noodle** : what do you mean ‘oh?’, obviously i’d rather hang out with you

**cute noodle** : like I don’t mean to alarm you but…

**cute noodle** : you’re kind of my boyfriend

**smol** : I guess...

**cute** **noodle** : you’re cute 

**smol** : shut up

**cute** **noodle** : make me 

**smol** : sigh

**smol** : are we going to get food or not

**** **cute** **noodle** :

**smol** : omg

**smol** : loser

**smol** : 

**smol** : 

**smol** : <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im using the mix and match boys shut up. just you wait till i bring in bitch boy hongseok.


	23. chanwoo the popular kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yunhyeong lies about a baking drama, chanwoo didn't know people liked him and moonbin still hates eunwoo he swears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> (im gonna skip the obvious ones)  
> susu = suhyun  
> leehee = hayi  
> pup = mino  
> weebmin = dongmin/eunwoo  
> idiotseung = yawa seung  
> raerae = choi raesung

Thursday 11:58 am

[group chat sexy boiz]

**dongdong** : yunhyeong have you been telling people you got your black eye from a bear attack?

**yoyo** : yes

**yoonie** : yunnie?

**yoyo** : I've also said “impromptu dance battle”

**yoyo** : “freak gymnastic incident” 

**yoyo** :  and “baking drama” 

**june** : baking drama?

**yoyo** : that's right you coward

**namtae** : and you're telling people you popped and locked yourself a black eye because?

**yoyo** : am I meant to tell them the truth?

**namtae** : ah

**namtae** : you got a point 

**yoyo** : handsome AND a genius

**shoonie** : overconfident AND a compulsive liar 

**dongdong** : june?

**yoyo** : LMAO

**june** : how do I deny the truth?

  
  


Thursday 5:15 pm

[group chat  _ best besties _ ]

**susu** : weird how we haven't heard anything about dongmin for a while 

**moonie** : weird how Chanwoo has never kissed a girl 

**chantheman** : What did I ever do to you man

**moonie** : you called one piece gay 

**chantheman** : oh yeah

**leehee** : I miss dongmin :(

**moonie** : you've never met him before?

**leehee** : you should introduce us

**chantheman** : Yeah. We can all correct your grammar together 

**moonie** : I bet he'd like that UGH

**moonie** : he's such a fucking dork

**susu** : dork? 

**susu** : what,you like him or something?

**moonie** : wtf no! Why would I?!

**susu** : you call people you actually like dorks

**moonie** : like who?

**susu** : like Chanwoo

**chantheman** : aw

**moonie** : BUT CHANWOO IS A DORK

**chantheman** : thanks bud

**leehee** : I knew this would happen

**moonie** : knew what?!

**leehee** : nothing 

**moonie** : I still dislike dongmin guys! 

**moonie** : you don't need to worry he's still the absolute worst!

**susu** : sure 

**leehee** : whatever you say bin

**moonie** : !!!

**chantheman** : lol 

 

\---

Friday 9:01 am

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**princejinwoo** : I've been replaced 

**KimHanbin** : what

**princejinwoo** : you heard me Hanbin 

**KimHanbin** : um this is a text fic I can't hear anything

**KimHanbin** : **chat 

**yoonie** : What's wrong jinnie ?

**namtae** : these girls in maths are talking about how there's this new kid in the year below that's the new visual of our school

**namtae** : apparently he's pretty 

**princejinwoo** : my life has no meaning 

**KimHanbin** : what's his name?

**junhoe** : uh eunwoo I think 

**chanu** : HHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**mino** : you know him Chanwoo?

**chanu** : i live and breath him minho

**mino** : wow

**chanu** : he congratulated me on winning a game once and says hi to me in the hallways now 

**chanu** : I'm so blessed

**yoyo** : everyone in your year says hi to you in the hallways chanwoo 

**june** : Yeah you're the only yr 10 member of the soccer team 

**june** : you must get so much pussy

**jinhwannie** : dumped

**june** : understandable 

**chanu** : but the soccer team sucks

**yoonie** : YOU TAKE  THAT BACK

**KimHanbin** : we've literally won all our games so far!! 

**chanu** : why else would anyone talk to me 

**namtae** : chanwoo buddy

**namtae** : my sweet little baby angel

**namtae** : this may be hard to hear 

**namtae** : but you're popular

**chanu** : sounds like fake news namtae 

**namtae** : it ain't I fact checked 

**chanu** : well if I was popular why do I still only have 0 friends yayeet 

**chanu** : that's a lie though cause now I have eunwoo 

**chanu** : sigh

**chanu** : he's so beautiful 

**princejinwoo** : cough 

**chanu** : TOTALLY NOT AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU THOUGH HYUNG HAHA

**june** : nice save 

**namtae** : does he have an instagram? 

**chanu** : not that I know of 

**chanu** : apparently he keeps all his social media private 

**chanu** : which makes all the girls want him more 

**princejinwoo** : ugh how cool

**princejinwoo** : I will never be mysterious 

**princejinwoo** : the girls will never want me

**yoonie** : what?

**yoonie** : Is this still kim jinwoo talking?

**mino** : uh yeah since when did you want ANYONE to  _ want _ you?

**princejinwoo** : depends what  _ want _ means...

**namtae** : sex 

**mino** : I wouldn't have said it like that but 

**princejinwoo** : ewy ewy! 

**mino:** that's the Jinwoo I know and love 

**princejinwoo** : sex is ewy 

**princejinwoo** : @chanu take a photo of him next time you see him I want to see what he looks like 

**chanu** : I don't think he likes people taking photos of him...

**princejinwoo** : please :’3

**chanu** : I'll try though

**princejinwoo** : :3

**yoonie** : I doubt anyone's gonna match your visuals Jinwoo don't worry

**namtae** : ew gay 

**yoonie** : alright fine 

**princejinwoo** : hey he's MY gay 

**chanu** : you guys are so cute aw

**yoonie** : lol thanks 

**princejinwoo** : thanks chanu :) 

 

Friday 9:57 am

[private chat from  _ taehyun <3  _ to  _ pup _ ]

**taehyun <3** : chanu pm’d me and asked how long Jinwoo and Seungyoon have been together 

**pup** : ah well it was fun while it lasted 

**taehyun <3** : I said a year and a half 

**pup** : TAE STOP LYING TO PEOPLE 

**taehyun <3** : yikesies 

 

Friday 12:11 pm 

[group chat  _ best besties _ ]

**moonie** : are we all going to chanwoos game tonight 

**susu** : idk are we going to chanwoos game tonight?

**moonie** : I think we should go to chanwoos games tonight 

**susu** : okay then we’re going to chanwoos game tonight 

**moonie** : maybe going to chanwoos game tonight can be our always 

**susu** : omo

**leehee** : I'll meet you guys there I gotta start my history assignment

**susu** : kk!

**chantheman** : Do you guys think I'm popular? 

**susu** : ???

**leehee** : no offence but

**leehee** : when have you, Jung Chanwoo,ever cared about being popular?

**chantheman** : Oh i don't lol

**chantheman** : but the guys in the soccer team thought I was popular

**chantheman** : I corrected them though, and said I wasn't 

**moonie** : uh chan 

**moonie** : you are kinda popular

**chantheman** : but

**chantheman** : but I thought we were edgy losers 

**moonie** : oh yeah WE’RE losers 

**moonie** : but you know...you're kinda cool 

**susu** : he's right, you're kind of friends with a lot of people accidentally 

**chantheman** : what!?

**chantheman** : I have like 5 friends! 

**chantheman** : you guys, my brother and suhyuns dog 

**leehee** : what about the soccer team?

**chantheman** : well yeah I guess 

**susu** : and aren't you and the people in your extension classes friends 

**chantheman** : I mean yeah we like science and go to museums together or whatever 

**moonie** : and you're friends with more people in my dance team than I am 

**chantheman** : they're pretty nice people bin why do you hiss at them

**susu** : what about the jisoo and the other f4 girls?

**chantheman** : well I'm family friends with jisoo and the others are cool.. 

**moonie** : and felix and his all his friends? Didn't you go on a weekend trip with one of them??

**chantheman** : changbin had never been to busan..

**leehee** : Well girls always ask me if you've got a girlfriend

**chantheman** : COSA?

**leehee** : sì

**susu** : dude come on

**susu** : you're on the Legendary Soccer Team

**susu** : you're smart and kinda funny

**susu** : you're tall and semi attractive

**susu** : and you don't talk that much so people can't hate you 

**susu** : people like you dude

**chantheman** : but I didn't mean to 

**chantheman** : AH 

**chantheman** : but I'm lame!

**chantheman** : i watch Thai dramas!

**chantheman** : and I spent all of last weekend playing sims!

**chantheman** : I choked on a spoon of peanut butter this morning!

**chantheman** : IDOMAGIC

**chantheman** : PEOPLE SHOULDNT LIKE ME

**leehee** : we thought you already knew...

**chantheman** : i

**chantheman** : I need to lie down 

**susu** : I'll dig you a grave at lunch

**leehee** : Rest in peace Chanwoo. He was a friend of us all. Especially Changbin. Who had never been to Busan.

 

Friday 4:00 pm

[private chat from  _ weebmin _ to  _ MoonBin _ ]

**weebmin** : You going to the game tonight?

**MoonBin** : uh yeah

**MoonBin** : Chanwoo is in the team is he not?

**weebmin** : I don't know is he?

**MoonBin** : weirdo 

**MoonBin** : why, are you going?

**weebmin** : Yeah, with my friends

**MoonBin** : you have those?????

**weebmin** : hilarious.

**weebmin** : how can I be as funny as you

**MoonBin** : raw natural talent

**MoonBin** : who are these friends you're taking?

**weebmin** : Why do you wanna know?

**MoonBin** : I don't

**MoonBin** : I couldn't care less about your life

**weebmin** : sure Bin haha

**weebmin** : My friends names are Jinwoo, Myungjun and Sanha 

**MoonBin** : great I don't care 

**weebmin** : You must care a bit if you keep replying to me haha

**weebmin** : Well, I might see you at the game tonight then! 

**MoonBin** : I don't care I'm just replying cause my thumbs will cramp up if I don't move them every 4 seconds 

**MoonBin** : and don't look for me tonight 

**weebmin** : See ya Bin :)

**MoonBin** : shut up 

 

Friday 4:30 pm

[group chat  _ awesome sauce _ ]

**hanbean** :  you guys sent flowers?

**idiotseung** : I picked them myself

**hanbean** : that's lovely but

**raerae** : but you didn't enjoy the delivery?

**hanbean** : do you know how suggestive  it looks for a guy to show up with a bunch of flowers for me before we go out and play a game?

**raerae** : romantic isn't it

**hanbean** : maybe if Jaewon and I were dating it would be 

**raerae** : that can be arranged

**hanbean** : leave me alone and stop sending jaewons to kiss me good luck before games. 

**raerae** : kiss

**raerae** : he kissed you?

**hanbean** : I've got a reputation to uphold

**hanbean** : now if you excuse me I have a team to co-captain 

**raerae** : we’ll be up the front if you feel like some more Jaewon smooches ;);)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love changbin with my whole fucking heart. there i said it! 
> 
>  
> 
> (If you are nine percent trash check this fluff out - https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062806/chapters/37503710)


	24. Bobby the little bitch boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobby sucks at soccer and being nice to hanbin. moonbin doesnt know how to chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Private Chat Nicknames-  
> (im gonna skip the obvious ones)  
> susu = suhyun  
> leehee = hayi  
> peanut = choi raesung  
> idiotseung = yawa seung  
> raerae = choi raesung

Saturday 9:39 am

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

[ _mino_ kicked _bobby_ out of the chat]

 **mino** : no one bring it up

 **june** : bring what up

 **jinhwannie** : the game you idiot

 **june** : uh alright…

[ _mino_ added _bobbo_ to the chat]

 **june** : lmao good job last night

 **june** : who needs winning?

[ _bobbo_ left the chat]

 **june** : was it something I said?

 **jinhwannie** : fucking hell

 

Saturday 2:32 pm

[group chat _best besties_ ]

 **chantheman** : howza

 **susu** : pardon?

 **chantheman** : idk

 **chantheman** : I don't want to do the essay for lit assignment so I'm procrastinating

 **susu** : I finished it

 **chantheman** : hey su :)

 **susu** : no

 **chantheman** : please

 **leehee** : what essay?

 **susu** : I love you

 **chantheman** : the one due literally 12 am Monday morning

 **leehee** : oh

 **leehee** : shit

 **leehee** : hey su :)

 **susu** : no

 **chantheman** : @moonie have you done it

 **moonie** : Sì mio boy

 **chantheman** : Posso averlo?

 **moonie** : no

 **leehee** : why are y'all such bitches

 **chantheman** : maybe if I ask eunwoo he’ll give it to me

 **leehee** : he probably would

 **susu** : he would if he ever gave his number to anyone

 **chantheman** : he doesn’t give his number to anyone?

 **susu** : nope,

 **susu** : his number, his facebook, his instagram, his snapchat, his kakao, his club penguin,,,

 **susu** : nothing

 **chantheman** : he’s such a mysterious god

 **leehee** : he's fantastic

 **chantheman** : he really is

 **susu** : the most beautiful boy in the world

 **leehee** : we love him

 **moonie** : jfc

 **moonie** : no offence but can you guys stop talking about eunwoo for once

 **leehee** : why

 **moonie** : cause it's fucking annoying?

 **susu** : uh wow?

 **susu** : since when did you hate eunwoo so much

 **susu** : you've never even met him

 **moonie** : yeah well maybe I don't give a shit about eunwoo and yall are being stupid for caring this much

 **susu** : wow be a bigger dick I dare you

 **moonie** : okay well be more condescending I dare you

 **susu** : nice one

 **leehee** : ??? guys

 **leehee** : stop arguing ?

 **chantheman** : Yeah we don't have to talk about eunwoo lol

 **susu** : Well of course if bin doesn’t have the physical capability to not read the chat for 5 seconds then  why should any of us have fun ?

 **moonie** : whatever

 **susu** : yeah whatever

 **leehee** : hey come one..

 **leehee** : this is dumb

 **chantheman** : Yeah...

 **chantheman** : It’s really not a big deal...

 **leehee** : guys…

 

Saturday 4:52 pm

[private chat from _hanniebinnie_ to _bubby_ ]

 **hanniebinnie** : hey bubby

 **hanniebinnie** : i hope you're not still thinking about the game

 **bubby** : well I am now

 **hanniebinnie** : oh,,,sorry

 **hanniebinnie** : we didn't lose or anything though!

 **hanniebinnie** : it was only a tie…

 **bubby** : did you want something hanbin?

 **hanniebinnie** : uh yeah

 **hanniebinnie** : I was wondering if you were free tomorrow to go swimming with Hanbyul and I again??

 **hanniebinnie** : she misses you haha

 **hanniebinnie** : what'd ya say?

 **bubby** : i have church tomorrow morning sorry dude

 **hanniebinnie** : Yeah I know ha, I was gonna ask for the afternoon maybe?   
**bubby** : yeah I can’t do that either I was gonna hang out with mino at the library after said church

 **hanniebinnie** : oh okay, that’s fine

 **bubby** : im sure jaewon would love to go though

 **bubby** : you guys are practically dating anyway

 **hanniebinnie** : we’re not dating?

 **bubby** : yeah okay

 **hanniebinnie** : we’re not dating

 **bubby** : sureee lol ;)

 **bubby** : well i’ll see you on monday

 **hanniebinnie** : um

 **hanniebinnie** : okay yeah

 **hanniebinnie** : yeah see you monday

 

Saturday 5:22 pm

[private chat from _hannie_ to _peanut_ ]

 **hannie** : i literally fucking hate you raesung

 **hannie** : your meddling jaewon loving ass

 **hannie** : go fuck a duck

 **hannie** : fix your mistakes fuck you fuck me

 **hannie** : fuck my LIFE

 **peanut** : …

 **peanut** : well shit, good afternoon to you too

 

Saturday 10:09 pm

[private chat from _hwano_ to _hubbybubby_ ]

 **hwano** : haha so remember when you kicked over that rubbish bin last night and when I asked if you were chill you yelled at me to “get bent”

 **hubbybubby** : I'm sorry

 **hwano** : Nah I don't care

 **hubbybubby** : sounds fake

 **hwano** : fuck you

 **hubbybubby** : what do you want jinhwan?

 **hwano** : I was seeing if you were okay asshole

 **hwano** : I've never seen you play soccer that badly before ngl

 **hwano** : you missed literally every single goal you went for and the other team was objectively shit

 **hwano** : if it wasn't for junhoe saving all the goals, your ass would be grass

 **hubbybubby** : ah yes thank you best friend jinhwan

 **hubbybubby** : thank you for that wonderful reminder of my failures

 **hwano** : you know what I mean,

 **hwano** : are you okay?

 **hubbybubby** : argh

 **hubbybubby** : was just mad and annoyed or whatever

 **hwano** : why?

 **hubbybubby** : I don't know

 **hwano** : school? home? friends? maths? climate change?

 **hubbybubby** : Hanbin?

 **hwano** : ah

 **hwano** : hanbin

 **hubbybubby** : I mean

 **hubbybubby** : it's just???

 **hwano** : just??

 **hubbybubby** : one minute he's nice to me and maybe kinda flirting with me whilst teaching me trigonometry

 **hubbybubby** : and then the next he's necking jaewon in the locker room whilst holding hand-picked flowers and they're fucking reciting their vows or some shit

 **hwano** : well first of all it was just a cheek kiss and jaewon said that he didn't pick those flowers he was just delivering them  

 **hubbybubby** : dude

 **hwano** : sorry yeah

 **hwano** : still sucks

 **hubbybubby** : yeah...imagine if it was junhoe

 **hwano** : junhoe just ate like a kilo of spaghetti and now his long ass body is passed out on a bean bag in front of me so it’s kinda hard

 **hubbybubby** : ew I bet he snores

 **hwano** : yeah he does

 **hubbybubby** : sorry about being a dick last night

 **hwano** : whatever, just don't be a dick to anyone else yeah?

 **hubbybubby** : lol

 **hwano** : ...

 **hubbybubby** : yeah whoops

 **hwano** : what did you do

 **hubbybubby** : haha i gotta go lol bye

 **hwano** : Kim Jiwon what did you fucking do

 **hubbybubby** :

 

\---

❤ by JinHwantastic, woojico and 210 others

 **TheSongMinhoe** too cold for tae

 **TaeNamTae** date ruined :(

 **SunnyDonghyukkie** yawww xx

 **pyojhn** Don’t just stand there! Help him!

 

Sunday 11:02 am

[group chat _awesome_ _sauce_ ]

 **hanbean** : FUCK BOBBY

 **idiotseung** : YEAH

 **idiotseung** : fuck that guy

 **hanbean** : HE COULDVE JUST SAID HE DIDNT WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME HE DIDNT HAVE TO LIE

 **idiotseung** : yeah what the fuck is that about?!

 **hanbean** : FUCK HIM SAYING HE WAS HANGING OUT WITH MINO BITCH I SAW MINOS INSTAGRAM

 **idiotseung** : why would he even lie about something like that what's wrong with him?!

 **hanbean** : I KNOW! WHO DOES THAT?

 **idiotseung** : it's like he's mad at you or something?hah!

 **hanbean** : I DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING

 **idiotseung** : Hanbin….I think you know what happened..

 **hanbean** : well I mean yeah... he did get kinda weird about the whole Jaewon thing, saying I should ask him to hang it instead…

 **hanbean** : maybe he was just being nice, thinking I liked Jaewon and was trying to set us up..

 **idiotseung** : I mean why else would he do it

 **hanbean** : fuck

 **hanbean** : maybe you're right seung

 **hanbean** : ugh but that's not what I want bobby!

 **hanbean** : I don't like Jaewon you fishy fool :(

 **idiotseung** : maybe you should tell him that you don't like Jaewon and see what happens then? I mean knowing bobby he probably didn't mean to make you upset

 **hanbean** : yeah you're right…

 **hanbean** : maybe I should let slip that I don't like Jaewon and maybe he'll say something

 **idiotseung** : sounds dope

 **hanbean** : thanks seung for your help :)

 **idiotseung** : you're welcome!

 **idiotseung** : anytime

 **raerae** : hey I was just in the shower and y'all are blowing my phone up

 **raerae** : what the fuck happened?

 **idiotseung** : hanbin had boy troubles

 **idiotseung** : but we sorted it out dw

 **raerae** : what

 **raerae** : YOU helped with boy troubles?

 **idiotseung** : you're doubting me?

 **raerae** : yes

 **raerae** : no offence

 **idiotseung** : non taken

 **idiotseung** : I didn't even know what was going on to be honest

 **idiotseung** : who tf is bobby?

 **raerae** : I can't believe you gave Hanbin good advice AND maintained your status as biggest idiot

 **idiotseung** : I'm coming for your brand but I gotta stay true to where I came from

 **raerae** : I have no purpose

 

Sunday 11:03 pm

[group chat _sexy boiz_ ]

 **chanu** :

**chanu** : me getting my calcium

 **jinhwannie** : what is happening?

 **yoonie** : it’s 11 at night chanwoo what are you doing?

 **chanu** :

**yoonie** : chanwoo

 **jinhwannie** : stop that

 **chanu** :

**jinhwannie** : stop that right now

 **chanu** : sTop ThaT riGHt NoW

 **chanu** :

**yoonie** : are you okay chanwoo?

 **chanu** : no I have 500 words of my lit assignment to do by midnight

 **yoonie** : DO YOUR ASSIGNMENT

 **chanu** : sigh

 **chanu** :

**chanu** : okay

 **chanu** : bye

 **namtae** : um

 **namtae** : how do you have these photos of us

 **chanu** :  I’m sorry I can't hear you, I'm finishing my assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahah
> 
> [chanwoo smiled and waved at me irl thank you chanwoo]


	25. fuck u moonbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moonbin is being a cranky boy. hanbIn Is NOt DatIng JaeWon

Monday 6:00 am

[private chat from  _ taehyun <3 _ to  _pup_ ]

**taehyun <3** : good MORNING

**pup** : hey you

**pup** : I was gonna leave in a few minutes

**pup** : you just wake up?

**taehyun <3** : never went to sleep 

**pup** : TAE NO

**pup** : WHATS WRONG WITH YOU

**taehyun <3** : i was watching thrift transformation hauls and bullet journaling videos for 6 hours mino I cannot be stopped 

**pup** : sigh

**pup** : so you bullet journal now?

**taehyun <3** : ofc not 

**taehyun <3** : but hey at least I know how to make a tea towel into a fucking crop top 

**pup** : you're a mad man

**pup** : if I knew I was getting into a relationship with a bad boy this edgy I would've reconsidered 

**taehyun <3** : yeah baby boy watch out 

**taehyun <3:** now pick me up for soccer practise bitch

**pup** : yes dad  

**taehyun <3** : nvm 

 

Monday 3:25 pm

[group chat  _ awesome sauce _ ]

**hanbean** : remember when I was super gay that one time

**raerae** : you mean every single day of your life?

**idiotseung** : oh yeah I remember that 

**idiotseung** : that was hilarious 

**hanbean** : well you're about to die from laughter cause it's happened again

**hanbean** : I'm really gay

**raerae** : wow look at this jackass who's changed schools and is now fucking super friendly and popular and comfortable in his own sexuality eW IM SO

**raerae** :  proud of you

**hanbean** : k thats enough 

**idiotseung** : So you confronted bobby?

**hanbean** : I was going to right. after practise I was gonna casually go talk to him and stuff, but then practise finished and I was putting equipment away and he came up and was like 

**hanbean** : “Listen I lied to you about being busy and that makes me a huge dick so I'm sorry. You're really cool. I was a huge dick. My bad.”

**raerae** : and let me guess 

**raerae** : you laughed manically and ran away?

**hanbean** : um I said “It's alright” thank you very much

**hanbean** : and THEN I ran away

**hanbean** : and laughed manically on my way to the change room  

**raerae** : ur so hot 

**hanbean** : wow calm down homo

**idiotseung** : I love gay raesung 

**raerae** : why am I the one that gets called gay slurs the most in this group when I'm the straightest member

**idiotseung** : oh yeah okay Noa 

**raerae** : WHEN IM THE STRAIGHTEST MEMBER

**hanbean** : lmao rae remember in year 7 when you had a crush on that new Japanese guy for like a month

**raerae** : stop talking

**hanbean** : and you were so in love with him

**raerae** : that's enough

**hanbean** : and you asked him out 

**raerae** : nope

**hanbean** : and he straight up rejected you

**raerae** : I'm leaving 

**hanbean** : and you sat in the bathroom cubicle by yourself and cried 

**raerae** : OKAY

**hanbean** : and you avoided him until he transferred back out of our school in less than 5 months 

**raerae** :THATS ENOUGH

**hanbean** : lmao

**raerae** : SUCK OFF

**hanbean** : never seen him since 

**raerae** : thank god for that

**idiotseung** : I still hang out with him some times 

**hanbean** : you

**hanbean** : what

**idiotseung** : such a chill dude 

**raerae** : I'm literally so angry at the world rn 

**hanbean** : ohno

**idiotseung** : oh well 

**idiotseung** : I should call noa and ask him to hang out 

**hanbean** : i should call bobby :)

**raerae** : I should call my therapist 

 

Monday 5:02 pm

[private chat from  _ weebmin _ to  _ MoonBin _ ]

**weebmin** : Hey Bin, here are the notes from today's class, since you weren't there...

**weebmin** : [sexyfuckingsciencenotes.jpeg]

**weebmin** : I hope you're feeling better

**MoonBin** : thanks

**weebmin** : Listen Bin about Friday…

**MoonBin** : friday doesn't matter

**weebmin** : You seemed kind of upset

**weebmin** : or surprised…

**MoonBin** : surprised?

**weebmin** : Uh yeah you know about the whole Eunwoo thing…

**MoonBin** : you pretended like you didn't know who eunwoo was in science 

**MoonBin** : you lied to me for no reason

**MoonBin** : I may have been a little fucking surprised 

**weebmin** : I didn't know if you were kidding or not I swear 

**weebmin** : it seemed too unrealistic that you didn't know that I go by Eunwoo 

**MoonBin** : well my bad I guess it's my fault

**MoonBin** : should've been more obvious about my stupidity 

**MoonBin** : next time I'll really play up my character for you dw 

**weebmin** : I'm sorry Bin 

**MoonBin** : yeah alright 

**weebmin** : I really am

**weebmin** : I guess I just thought because I've talked to your friends and stuff they'd tell you or you'd just naturally figure it out 

**MoonBin** : guess not 

**MoonBin** : it's not like it's that big of a deal anyway

**MoonBin** : not like we're friends or anything 

**MoonBin** : who tf cares what you do 

**weebmin** : wow fuck you 

**MoonBin** : excuse me ?

**weebmin** : I know you're angry or whatever but don't be an asshole 

**MoonBin** : Don't lie to me then?

**weebmin** : I said I was sorry

**weebmin** : what do you want me to do 

**MoonBin** : leave me alone 

**weebmin** : I thought we were friends 

**MoonBin** : we’re not 

**MoonBin** : we sit next to each other in science 

**MoonBin** : that's it really

**weebmin** : fine 

**weebmin** : I'll just see you in science then 

**MoonBin** : yeah 

**MoonBin** : see you 

  
  


\----

Tuesday 7:30 am

[group chat  _ best besties _ ] 

**chantheman** : Can I borrow someone's calculator today I need it for like 3 subjects pleasseeeee 

**susu** : sure I'll give it to you after homeroom 

**moonie** : I'll just put mine in your locker now 

**susu** : wow thanks for your contribution 

**moonie** : nice one 

**leehee** : you guys :(

 

Tuesday 7:49 am

[private chat from  _ chano _ to hayio]

**chano** : well that was something 

**hayio** : I know 

**hayio** : they usually stop by now 

**chano** : this sucks 

**hayio** : have you talked to either of them ?

**chano** : no…

**chano** : I mean I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't budge

**chano** : you?

**hayio** : I talked to suhyun for a bit

**hayio** : She was really mad about it

**hayio** : Said if Bin had something he was actually upset about rather than some guy he didn't even know he should tell us himself instead of being an ass

**chano** : sigh...she's right though

**hayio** : yeah she is. How are we supposed to know what he's thinking 

**chano** : ugh bin it's hard to defend you when you're being a bitchass 

**hayio** : maybe ask him if there's something going on 

**chano** : yeah i will tonight 

**hayio** : you know they're not gonna sit with us at lunch cause they don't want confrontation 

**chano** : yeah I know

**hayio** : it's gonna be just us two

**chano** : how awkward 

**hayio** : yeah

**hayio** : we could sit with another group?

**chano** : I'm still on edge after you guys said I was popular

**hayio** : LOL

**chano** : Changbin said hi to me in the corridors and I pretended to look at my watch

**chano** : but it was just my wrist because I don't have a watch

**chano** : so that was fucking awkward and he probably hates me forever

**hayio** : popular kid problems :/

**hayio** : our year dying to hang out with Chanwoo sunbaenim

**chano** : fuck you

**chano** : hey 

**chano** : wanna go sit with my team? 

**hayio** : the soccer team?

**chano** : yeah they keep hassling me that I ignore them at school 

**hayio** : o-o-oppas! Yes! 

**chano** : wait no you're too embarrassing

**hayio** : too late! see you at lunch! 

 

Tuesday 3:42 pm

[group chat  _ sexy boiz _ ]

**chanu** : thanks for letting us losers sit with you guys 

**chanu** : y'all looked like a bunch of chumps sitting with underclassmen and I respect that

**shoonie** : I mean we didn't have much of a reputation to uphold anyway

**jinhwannie** : speak for yourself 

**yoonie** : our reputation is caring for the TEAM

**yoonie** : and HAYI

**mino** : especially hayi 

**mino** : Chanwoo I love her

**bobbo** : legit me too  

**dongdong** : she's so cute (n˘v˘•)¬

**yoyo** : and pretty she's so pretty 

**jinhwannie** : are you sure you're not dating @chanu

**chanu** : I already told you it's not gonna happen hyung

**jinhwannie** : what a waste of a perfectly good girl

**chanu** : it's not a waste if we're still best friends

**namtae** : two hot people can't JUST be friends

**yoonie** : that's a dumb rule

**chanu** : ^^

**chanu** : it doesn't even make sense  

**namtae** : yes it does look at mino and I we’re hot

**namtae** : jinhwan and june also hot

**namtae** : seungyoon and jinwoo are hot 

**namtae** : hanbin and jaewon are hot 

**yoonie** : what?

**shoonie** : haha

**KimHanbin** : except jaewon and I are not dating

**KimHanbin** :  Why does everyone think we're dating?

**namtae** : Idk why do you go on dates with him and make out in the locker room before games?

**KimHanbin** : WE DIDNT MAKE OUT

**namtae** : 97% sure you guys got to 2nd base 

**KimHanbin** : HE GAVE ME AN UNCONSENTING CHEEK KISS 

**namtae** : oh so now you're saying he sexually harassed you

**KimHanbin** : NO 

**yoonie** : leave him alone tae you're embarrassing him!

**bobbo** : yeah let him and jaewon do what they want

**namtae** : are you saying they should date then bobby?

**bobbo** : why tf can't they 

**namtae** : I can think of a few reasons

**jinhwannie** : yeah me too

**june** : I can think of one pretty big reason

**mino** : I mean I wouldn't say big I'd say average size 

**yoonie** : lmao

**bobbo** : shut ur damn mouths

**bobbo** : Hanbin can date whoever he wants 

**KimHanbin** : listen

**KimHanbin** : that's very sweet of you bobby...

**KimHanbin** : but I am in no way  _ currently _ dating, or  _ wanting _ to date Jaewon

**KimHanbin** : I don't know how this whole thing about me apparently marrying jaewon started 

**KimHanbin** : but there's no wedding fools 

**chanu** : [sadly puts away 15 live doves] 

**KimHanbin** : you guys are fucking crazy 

**yoonie** : **fricking  

**namtae** : so you don't like jaewon :(

**namtae** : even a little?

**KimHanbin** : uhhhh yeah as a cool friend who's got pretty hair and nice tattoos 

**KimHanbin** : but well no

**KimHanbin** : he's not the one I like 

**jinhwannie** : so there IS someone 

**yoyo** : WHO

**princejinwoo** : yeah spill

**KimHanbin** : y'all 

**namtae** : who is He

**KimHanbin** : not saying anything  

**bobbo** : tell us

**KimHanbin** : you too bobby? I trusted you 

**bobbo** : sorry :’(

**june** : is it me?

**KimHanbin** : yeah :(

**june** : hot diggity damn 

**chanu** : [stops putting doves away] go on

**jinhwannie** : hEY

**june** : hehe

**KimHanbin** : hehe

 

Tuesday 7:12 pm

[private chat from  _ edgelord _ to  _ cringe _ ]

**edgelord** : hey dude, you and su still fighting?

**cringe** : rack off bro

**edgelord** : woah okay lol

**edgelord** : you okay?

**cringe** : m fine

**edgelord** : you wanna um

**edgelord** : talk?

**cringe** : not really not with you

**edgelord** : alright then 

**edgelord** : you win

**cringe** : it's not a competition

**edgelord** : well it sure seems like it 

**edgelord** : call me when you want to talk and you know not insult me to my face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is YOUR ult? and 69 points to whoever has the same ult as me


End file.
